Please KISS me rIght now!
by suikalopolis
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] AU All it took was a simple kiss. A simple kiss that had cued heated sparks to fly, mutual feelings to linger…and a whole lot of crazy drama. Who would've expected a little romance to come along the way? Certainly not them. SK/YY
1. Two magnets of opposite attractions PtI

**Title:** P l e a s e **K I S S** m e **r I g h t n o w!**

**Author:** **s u I k a's** **w I n d** o _f_ t h e **c e l e s t I a l**

**Rating:** Teen

**Pairing:** Seto x Yami

**Summary:** Boastful, naïve and hot-headed high school student, Yami, believes he is good at everything in life. So good that he reaches the point of lying to others just to get their attention. However, everything changes when his first kiss is stolen by rich and arrogant businessman Seto Kaiba. Unable to cope with the situation, Yami, driven by furious demand, agrees to do whatever Kaiba wants him to in order to reveal the kiss' real intentions. However, little does he know that one kiss can make a big difference to his life…

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I re-posted this story because its way too long so now it's divided into two chapters. So anyway, I was inspired by two sources – firstly, from the art piece by **RAPAN online** with the same title of '**Please kiss me! Right now!**' –great site, go check it out!- and the Korean movie, **100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**. –great film, must watch!– Plus, I was inspired by the brilliant stories of the beautiful **animesoulxD **(why won't you update?). So I hope this story would tickle your senses!

I must say, I'll have to thank my partner-in-crime, the notorious **Koshi Noriko**, who's helped me out with ideas and little things that will roll in throughout the fic bows lowly "Sssank you!" It was very fun thinking up so many mischievous and fun ideas and reasons to why these two should seriously end up together!

And now, all **prideshipping** lovers and **Yugioh** devotees… – punches air with victory as balloons pop and confetti rains around – …on with the fic!

"**Viva Seto & Yami!"**

**

* * *

**

:C h a p t e r O n e:

"**When two magnets of opposite attractions meet, instead of repelling, they find themselves inexorably attracted to each other."**

**Part I**

* * *

It was clearly just a typical morning. Just like any other in Domino. The sun shone in its glamorous rays of gold, yellow and orange as it slowly ascended up into the upturned ever so clear blue sky. It was a glorious morning, one that radiated the promise of a wonderful day that will surely lightened up the moods of the city residents as they head off to work and schools. However, not everyone was in the frame of mind to appreciate such superb weather conditions.

Especially a particular teenage boy whose eyes that were inflated due to the swelling of enragement within his small, slender frame.

Oh yes, Yami was not in the best of moods.

_Pedestrians, beware_.

Yami dashed down the busy street, his lithe figure darted through the bustling crowd, avoiding from any collision from anyone as he gripped the straps of his backpack, hoisting it continuously upon his shoulders while rubbing away the sleep that resided in a crimson orb with the back of his hand. He swerved around a corner and picked up his pace, seeing the street he journeyed upon had a few number of travellers upon it. It really was such a glorious day – to be late for school.

"Darn, I'm late!"

His chest rose and fell heavily as he forced the oxygen around him in and out of his lungs, his arms pumped by his sides in rhythm with the swift strides of his slender legs. The current of air whooshed past his frame, streaking through the unique wild mass of black, red and gold tresses that were naturally spiked up into an impressive flare. The golden bangs that framed his attractively sculptured face whipped about in a frenzied dance, revealing the startling crimson orbs that bore the spirit of a seething fire of frustration.

Heavens, how he really **hated** the world now.

He couldn't believe. He, the **great** Yami, is _actually_ late for school – not to mention that he had a History test to sit for that morning!

A gritting of teeth.

A narrowing of eyes.

And a foul curse.

Oh, Yami really was not in the best of moods.

Now comes the real question.

Why?

A simple thing that led to a very simple answer.

"Why didn't I change the damn batteries of that _stupid_ alarm clock? How on earth can I be _that_ forgetful?"

_Voila._

Behold the powerful effect of absent-mindedness.

Lifting his wrist up to his eye level, the crimson orbs interlocked with the burnished black watch that embraced his thin wrist, the white clock face stared up at him as the black hands indicated the seconds that were ticking by.

8.47 a.m.

Time destined to arrive – 9.00 a.m.

Distance – about eight blocks away.

Teacher – Miss Yamada, the tantrum-throwing banshee.

Not good.

A minute late in Miss Yamada's class was no laughing matter. It would result to having the doors of the class being locked to keep away late students until the period ended. It would result to Yami having to go through the annoying wild bushes that surrounded the east side of the school. It would result to him climbing up the dangerously thin and doubtfully supportive cherry blossom tree that reached out to his classroom window. It would result to him having to slip in through the classroom window quietly before the banshee-of-a-teacher would bellow her lungs out like there was no tomorrow. And it would **seriously** result to him having to attend class with leaves, sticks and pink petals in his hair! It would **seriously** result to having a painful blow at his reputation.

No, he won't let that happen.

Picking up the pace, the tri-coloured haired boy broke into a sprint and he hurried down the street as fast as his legs and lungs could manage. He clutched the straps of his backpack tightly, the bag swayed against his back wildly as the pointless books within it slumped from side to side. Swerving around another corner, he carried on running while his mind wandered towards the formation of countless strategies and excuses that were to be used once he reached school and braced himself for the wrath of the school's very own banshee. The mechanical gears of his mind rotated as many ideas piled up in a huge mass within his head. There were so many ideas that it was satisfying.

Now, comes the problem.

Which one to use?

_I don't know._

Then choose one.

_There are too many._

Just choose whatever.

_My head hurts._

Brat, you barely even thought of something!

_I am thinking!_

Upon pondering on whatever excuse there was to use against his teacher, Yami had not notice the sleek black limousine that that had parked on the side of the road, in front of a well-known prestigious and lucrative business tower. He had not notice the well-uniformed driver who had deferentially opened the passenger door; his eyes were concealed by a pair of equally sleek dark glasses that hid away his identity. He had not notice the lean and imposing figure of a man with lustrous chestnut tresses and highly defined eyes of subliminal blue as he stepped out of the car, a cold and grave expression upon his gorgeous features that reflected off such arrogance as a sleek metallic cellular phone was held to the base of his ear. His gracious mouth curled back into a slight snarl as he quietly conversed into the mouthpiece.

_Look out!_

By the time youth looked up, it was already too late and his small figure collided into the man's taller brooding one. The man, caught by surprise by the sudden impact, lost his balance and fell to the ground, the cell phone had slipped from his grasp and landed beside the smaller body in a hard thud that instantly ended the call that had been recently made.

With the knowledge of him being late, the teenager instantly recoiled from his clumsy sprawl and climbed back up to his feet. There was no way is he going to end up being late to embarrass himself in front of his class while being screeched at by his teacher.

No way.

Without even thinking, his eyes drifted down to the person that he had crashed into.

Shades of fiery crimson clashed with intense piercing azure.

The man stared at him; a startled look cradled his handsome features.

A silent moment of unwavering stares.

Not even a blink.

Before there were any exchanges of words between the two males, the youth tore his gaze away from the other and continued running towards his destination as the thought of being late constantly assaulted his mind, just as of a paintbrush being slashed across a piece of canvas. He ran off and left the man in a momentary shock of stunned silence.

* * *

Seto Kaiba smirked into the call he was recently on, the iciness lingered behind his derisive azure eyes, "Oh, don't get me wrong. This is a _very_ promising deal…"

A narrowing of eyes was followed with the curve upon the brunet's upper lip into a sneer at the response made on the other side of the line. His grip tightened around the sleek metallic phone, pressing it closer to the base of his ear as his mouth lingered near the mouthpiece.

"I see…how very interesting…is that so…?"

With a brief glance to the corner of his eye, the young businessman caught sight of a business tower that stood erected upon the ground, the sheer glass windows reflected off the rays of the sun, allowing the building to look even more grand and influential than ever. The limo came to a stop.

Boy did that sneer widened even more.

Who wouldn't?

The business belonged to **him**. He was the owner of one of the internationally recognized and powerful businesses on the planet. He owned Kaiba Corporation, the ever expanding and money-spinning business in all of Japan and in its neighbouring countries. Hell, he had everything than he could ever want. Power literally danced in the palm of his hand. The young man was able to do and get anything he wanted. Whatever the price.

"Why don't we meet up later on this afternoon and get this goddamn thing settled? I'm sick and tired of waiting for a conformation since the last week. Your delays are infuriating; it's time to make up your mind."

How blunt.

Well, that's Seto Kaiba for you. No flowery talk, just straight to the point.

The passenger door of the car opened and his driver, Roland stood there, bowing as a minor sweep with the arc of his hand was made.

A curt nod was given to his employee and the blue-eyed billionaire climbed out slowly, taking his time with ease as he remained well-composed in his conversation within his phone. His blue eyes lifted to the business tower, examining every little detail of it with his business-trained eyes. A small frown lingered upon the well sculptured visage of the young man.

Eyes narrowed with slight disdain.

"Yes, I said this afternoon. I expect you to be there. No more delays."

Feet placed firmly upon the pavement, he took a step forward.

"Are you _deaf_ or something? Yes, I told you, we are to meet this – _oof_!"

A sudden force collided into his side and, being taken back, toppled him off balance. The collision was so sudden that the brunet had no time to retain his stability upon the ground. Instead, gravity took hold of the reins and tugged hard, allowing him to fall over and land on his side.

A gruff '_oomph!'_ followed.

The grip around his cell phone loosened and it slipped.

A smaller body landed beside him.

A hard thud collided in between them.

The call was instantly ended.

Seto Kaiba lifted himself off the ground and propped himself on an elbow.

A blink of revelation.

_What. The. Heck. Happened._

Suddenly, as if being electrocuted, the smaller body jumped and climbed back up to his feet quickly. He looked like he was about to take off again. Wait, hold that thought. The boy looked down at him.

Shades of fiery crimson clashed with intense piercing azure.

The blue-eyed billionaire merely stared, surprised for a brief moment when those eyes came into contact with his own.

_Those eyes…_

They were crimson.

A silent moment of unwavering stares was passed from one another.

Not even a blink.

Before there were any exchanges of words between the two males, the youth tore his gaze away from the other and continued running towards his destination, wherever it was. The glorious sunshine bathed his lithe form that dashed down the street, the impressive flare of black, red and gold danced in the luminous surroundings. He just turned and left.

Just like that.

Seto Kaiba simply sat there; the iciness behind those blue orbs had melted away and reflected off the raw emotion of obvious surprise. The shock of the sudden collision had numbed the gears of his mind and muscles to function properly. If anyone who was familiar with the man's unruffled and ever so cool demeanour saw this moment, my, it sure was a moment that was too precious to forget. For the brunet was totally **stunned**.

And to top it off, the 'stunned' package was complete with wide inflated eyes and a slightly dropping jaw.

What a view.

But as soon as it came, it disappeared, and was replaced by an icy mask of utmost outrage. The azure eyes hardened into two thin pieces of carefully sculptured ice, specifically designed with both hate and disbelief.

_Just who does _**he**_ think he is?_

The brunet was utterly taken aback, scratch that, he was downright furious. It was just simply unacceptable. How dare he, a despicable little brat, simply crash into him, HIM, _the_ Seto Kaiba. The tall, ever hostile and unreservedly detached CEO of the multi-national business of Kaiba Corp. And to make things even deplorable, the boy ran off without even apologizing, for crying out loud! The nerve! Oh, might I just add that the collision had knocked him off balance and caused him to **fall** onto the dirty pavement.

A gritting of teeth.

To fall in public was **not** something that the brunet would simply forget, let alone forgive, in one day. Oh, no. He wouldn't be able to forget it in a lifetime.

That boy was _utterly_ indecorous!

"Mr. Kaiba! Sir! Are you alright?"

The driver picked up his employer's cell phone and helped the CEO up to his feet; a neat white handkerchief was produced and was now being furiously dusted against the young man's long pristine white trench coat, removing the dirt that clung onto the obviously expensive garment.

The azure eyes remained transfixed onto the disappearing figure of the boy before him. An instant replay of the events before flickered through his mind. The icy orbs narrowed with revulsion. He rudely pushed his driver to the side.

How he **hated** being ignored.

"Mr. Kaiba –?"

Before the uniformed man could even finish his articulation, the CEO broke into a run as he attempted to catch up with the teenager. The long trench coat rippled as the currents of air rushed past his form, swishing around those long slender legs. The pair of sculptured blue ice hardened.

There was one thing that people found very intimidating and frightfully scary about Seto Kaiba and that was when he was in a foul mood. The fouler he was, the more dangerously terrifying.

_That boy is really asking for it,_ the brunet thought, bristled as he found the target at hand a mere yards away from him.

Oh, he was really going to get it.

One whole heap of it.

"Hey! You in the uniform!"

_

* * *

_

Late, late. Late, late.

God, that word just cannot leave his mind alone now, can it?

Constantly gazing at his watch, he carried on running through the city park as the thoughts and possibilities of the adversities he was going to face in school later constantly picked on his mind. Darn it, couldn't it leave him alone for one freaking minute? Yami shifted the straps of his backpack on his shoulders once again.

Eleven minutes.

Just how can he reach there in exactly eleven minutes?

Luck was definitely against him today.

Right then, it seems he was left with no choice but to sprint all the way to school like a madman. Maybe a little screaming might be added too, you know, just to let all the frustration out.

Yes, that seemed just fine. _Bring it on!_

Just as he was about to pick up the pace and throw it all out into one heck of a sprint, a sharp bark behind him made his heart and movements stop altogether.

"Hey! You in the uniform!"

Upon instinct, Yami glanced at the corner of his eye when he was able to catch a glimpse of a long white trench coat that swayed elegantly in slight swift movements within a slight breeze about a daunting lean figure as the man he had crashed into earlier approached him in swift angry strides. Remarkable isn't it, how that coat just flared out and defy the laws of gravity as it maintain that position without being ruffled much in the wind. But that wasn't what caught the crimson eyed boy's attention greatly. Forget the trench coat. Check out those eyes! Oh, those blue eyes were flaring – the man was literally on the verge to bellow his lungs out like there was no tomorrow.

Oh god, help us.

_Crap, _Yami thought as he continued walking, quickening his steps, _I have to get out of here before he catches up with me._

The tri-coloured haired boy hoisted the straps of his backpack onto his shoulders agitatedly and quickened his steps into vigorous, swift strides across the pavement. His navy school jacket swished against his slender frame as a slight breeze picked up and whooshed past him, pulling the remarkable streaks of his hair back. The clutch around the straps tightened as his ears picked up the sound of the man's footsteps equally quicken as well.

In fact, they sounded _too_ close.

_No way._

Yami broke into run; his hands released the straps and were clenched tightly into balls as he proceeded to pump them by his sides as he ran. He would have done so, even scream his lungs out like a madman as intended before, if it weren't for the strong hand that grabbed his wrist that jerked him back ever so roughly. Startled by such force, he blinked and turned around before lifting his crimson gaze up to the man to stare at him with incredulity.

Blue…it was so deep…

Just like the ocean.

They glowered at him, such piercing eyes they were too, burning into his vision with much rage and affront while hardening and narrowing with threat. A threatening hiss was breathed upon him as the grip around his wrist tightened, "Are you _deaf _or something? I was calling you."

Yami defiantly stared at the man, crimson eyes darkened into a dangerous shade of bloody red. "Look, I don't have time for this. I'm already running late for school and if I don't get there on time –"

A tug was attempted to free himself from the man's grasp.

Only to be returned with a tightening grip and a retort that cut the youth's articulations short, "Do** I** care?"

The boy frowned, the small downturn curve of his lips protruded out childishly, obviously showing off his dislike towards the other, "Let go of me."

Another tug.

The grip tightened once again.

Crimson orbs narrowed.

Another tug was attempted.

The man kept his grasp.

It seems he **really** did not want to let go.

_Prick._

Yami tried again, "Will you let go of me? I'm already late."

A narrowing of blue eyes, "Not until you explain the purpose of you hurtling into me and the intention to why you have no indignity that you just ran off without at least acting contrite. Now, talk. I'm sparing a lot of my valuable time for you so you better make it worthwhile, you obnoxious brat."

Go ahead. Speak.

Yami pursed his lips into taut line.

He did not like his entitlement.

_Obnoxious brat? Why that no good –!_

A rough yank was followed with a fierce demand, "Let go, damn it!"

The man appeared unfazed. To be exact, there was a small hint of _amusement_ residing behind those clear pieces of ice.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you? Or do you simply do not understand the meaning of 'explain'? Is your head that thick or do I have to smack it so the words will sink in? Or should I say it –"

"I SAID LET GO OF ME, BASTARD!"

And with that, the youth had managed to shove the older man away from him with all the strength he could muster up, causing the brunet to stagger back a step with surprise. His grip instantly loosened around the smaller wrist. Seizing the chance, Yami jerked his arm from the man's grasp and broke into a run, his slender legs swept across the pavement in swift hasty actions.

Hoisting his backpack upon his shoulders once again as he ran, the youth glanced at his watch. A foul curse escaped past his pliant lips.

Now he was _really_ running late.

Breaking into a sprint, the boy dashed down the path towards his destination where a high risk of locked doors and climbing in through windows awaited with such eagerness for his late arrival.

Oh, and let's not forget the frustrated screaming that accompanied his running.

* * *

"I SAID LET OF ME, BASTARD!"

_Huh?_

Before the blue-eyed billionaire could even blink or register what the boy had said, the youth shoved him back with an unbelievable amount of strength. Surprised with the force, the brunet staggered back, managing to retain his balance by holding his ground. However, that caused his grip to loosen around the thin wrist of the boy, who inevitably seized the chance and freed himself.

Seto watched as the boy dashed down the pavement, his backpack swayed against his back as his arms pumped by his sides, picking up the pace to accelerate through the park. He watched as that small lithe form was bathed in the glorious sunshine, the spiky flare of multicoloured streaks radiated in the sunlight, each strand glossed as it swayed in the rushing air currents that swept past him.

The brunet blinked.

Is it just him or is that boy actually _howling_ like maniac while running?

Come again?

As the boy ran, the many onlookers he passed stopped and turned to watch him with a bewildered look on their faces; some even cross their heads wearily, accepting the fact that the boy must be insane.

So he was right.

_What a freak._

But that wasn't what was bothering at the moment.

The CEO gritted his teeth in frustration, his eyes blazed like the infernos of hell. No. It was more like the raging seas. Foul curses escaped from his pliant lips, one after another, as his fists were clenched tightly until his knuckles literally turned white.

Oh god was he on the verge to _kill_.

"Little obnoxious brat…"

Muttering curses under his breath, he rummaged into the depth of his pocket in search of his cellular phone. He growled with aggravation as soon he remembered that he had dropped it earlier when the boy had crashed into him.

"He has severely crossed the line…"

Stupid boy.

He turned on his heel and made his way out of the park, ice-blue orbs inflated and flared. Ooh, how he wanted to grab the boy and wring his neck. _Despicable teenagers these days, _the brunet thought furiously, _someone really needs to knock some manners into their heads._

Quick steps eventually brought him out of the park and back to the city centre, where his business tower was located in. The infamous gravity defying coat swished around his long legs as he walked towards the entrance of the tower where his driver had devotedly waited for his return. He took his cell phone from the uniformed man effortlessly and stormed up the steps to the entrance that led his everyday work life of countless paperwork and reports, firing lousy employees and throwing fits over little small errors. Seto Kaiba was also a perfectionist, of course.

Oh yes, he had returned to his world where he dominated efficiently.

Where everything **always** went **his** way.

He stopped before the entrance and looked over his shoulder for a moment.

A brief flashback of a boy with tri-coloured hair and startling crimson eyes flickered past his mind, causing him to frown a little.

A narrowing of azure eyes.

That will be the end of it.

"We are not to cross paths again…"

He had already decided that.

Because if they do…

A small evil smirk curled upon his lips.

"I will surely **kill **him."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** And there goes our first chapter! How was it? Good? Bad? An absolute blank? Don't say it's a blank! I hope I wrote enough to satisfy readers out there! Especially prideshipping lovers like me! Hmm…what happens then, you might ask? Well, that's for you to find out now, isn't it? -grins-

And that will be the end for this chapter. Now, more importantly, **PLEASE REVIEW**! I want to know what YOU think! Plus, it'll give me something good to read and probably motivate me to update faster! I'm quite open to ideas and thoughts so please give me some if you would like to! Who knows, if I like it, I'll put it in! And for any criticisms, please be as gentle as you can…it's my first attempt after all. Okay? )

**In the next chapter:** An odd case involving **birds and feathers?** A trip to the IT Expo causes two i**nseparable** people to meet once again and…what this? Is it just me and my demented mind or do I sense a nearby **KISS?** Things are getting hot as ice-cold azure clashes with fiery crimson! Don't miss it! Stay tuned for **Part II**!

"**Viva Seto & Yami!"**


	2. Two magnets of opposite attractions PtII

**A/N: **Here I am again updating Part II of **Magnets of Opposite Attractions**! I decided to update this eary because this chapter used to be the last half of Chapter One. And I feel that **Magnets **wouldn't be complete without it! Anyway - a special thanks to **shining-tears** who is my first reviewer! Thank you for taking time to review -bows lowly-

* * *

**: C h a p t e r T w o :**

**"When two magnets of opposite attractions meet, instead of repelling, they find themselves inexorably attracted to each other."**

**Part II**

* * *

Yami laid his head against the surface of his desk, his chest heaved dangerously as he inhaled and exhaled all the oxygen around him greedily. He was panting so hard that he was even unable to speak. His pale face was flushed brightly pink as a result of sprinting the whole way to school. His throat ached, hoarse from all the futile screaming. He mentally sighed. Perhaps screaming your frustrations out while running was not a good idea after all.

It turns out that their history teacher was unable to turn up due to catching a very bad cold and the class was now a study period with a replacement teacher. Being whisked away in clutches of frustration, Yami had recently punched the wall beside him where a small crack was slightly visible for everyone. From that day on, it would be a good old souvenir for him to look at throughout the rest of his schooling days. Oh such joy.

So much for rushing to school, all that running was for nothing!

"Stupid banshee…" he growled as he could almost picture his teacher snickering with a thermometer stuck into her mouth, her glasses glinting sinisterly. A small snigger escaped his lips as he altered his imagination, allowing the teacher to viciously cough as she choked on the thermometer she almost swallowed.

But it turns out that sniggering to oneself was not a very wise choice, for the tri-coloured haired boy was now coughing himself as he choked upon his attempt of sniggering and breathing at the same time.

Ah, crap.

It seems a particular someone 'up there' does not like him very much. It was either that or the fact that these happening were done just amusement.

Cruel fate, it is.

Yami tucked his chin into his folded arms, his crimson orbs unable to keep themselves open. He was too tired now. Perhaps he should have a little nap, just to ease the pounding of his heart and worn out lungs. A small nap would do. No one would notice. Just for a little…

"Yo Yami! What's up, dude?"

A so-called friendly slap on his back was enough to wake his senses. And raise his anger level up another level from that morning's frustration.

"What the hell was that for? Do you want me to beat you up? I'm warning you, I'm a black belt in karate!" Yami snapped as he lifted his face up to the intruder of his nap, his crimson eyes ablaze. Of course, that little bit of being a black belt was a total **lie**. However, the blond boy standing by him absorbed it all in, falling blindly into another one of the crimson eyed boy's many web of lies.

Poor gullible boy.

His honey-coloured orbs widened with amazement, "Whoa! Really? Man, I never knew that! Geez, sorry pal…I didn't know your feathers were ruffled this morning."

Crimson eyes blinked.

"Jounouchi, I'm not a bird so I do not have feathers."

"It's a figure of speech, man, don't you remember? We went over that in English yesterday!"

Yami let out a derisive noise as he reclined back against his chair, crossing his arms across his chest, "Of course I still remember! In fact, that very expression always lingers in my mind and it's become so annoying overtime that I simply forgot it."

Oh, how sweet it was to tell another sugar-coated lie.

"So what made you late earlier, huh? You missed registration."

"That? Oh, that was because of –"

He trailed off as an image flashed back in his mind.

_Tall, intimidating and hostile…_

His fair face turned slightly pallid.

_An icy mask of utmost outrage…_

Crimson eyes widened.

_Two thin pieces of carefully sculptured ice that was specifically designed with both hate and disbelief…_

It was because of **him**.

His crimson orbs darkened and narrowed as he fixed his gaze upon his desk, glowering at it as if he was expecting the whole desk to jump and scamper out of the class.

_That bastard…_

"Uh…Yami? You okay there? You're zoning out…"

"Prick, you caused this mess."

"Yami…? Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Damn bastard…grabbing people like that…he should be locked up…"

"Uh, hello?"

"Who does he think he is, forcing people like that? A king? Don't make me laugh!"

"Hey…?"

"Darn it, the sight of him pisses me off! How dare he call me 'obnoxious brat'? It was accident I crashed into him, he didn't need to tail me and insult me on the spot. That stupid, rotten, darn tall, arrogant, despicable, conceited –!"

"Anybody home?"

"Damn it, Jou! Will you stop interrupting my thoughts?"

"Just who exactly are you talking about?"

The crimson eyed boy clenched his teeth, "Grr! Look, I'm talking about that man! I'm talking about…"

He trailed off.

He blinked.

Once, twice.

It then dawned to him as realization hit him on the head with an invisible mallet. Very hard in fact.

_Oh._

He then realized that he didn't know who he was talking about.

He did not know the man's name.

That was great, wasn't it? If he didn't know his name, then there would be no reason for him to be fretting about him. He would forget him easily as he would remember him. However, there was one slight little problem.

His mind **refused** to forget about him.

A clenched fist suddenly collided against the surface of his desk.

Crimson eyes flared with outrage.

His teeth were gritted with frustration.

_Prick!_

Thus, we have the nickname of a certain blue-eyed man.

"Hey Yami, are you going to come to that field trip to the IT Expo next week? You didn't forget about that now, did you?"

"…of course I didn't! Why would I forget about that? It just slipped my mind for a while back then. I was going to ask you the same thing anyway."

Oh, it **really** was sweet to tell yet another sugary cinnamon-coated lie.

* * *

"Oh wow! Check that out!"

"Let's go there!"

"It's so awesome!"

"I want one of those!"

"Hey! I have that at home!"

Excited chattering spread throughout the group of Domino High students as they walked through the exhibition of the IT Expo in pairs with their partners, gazing at the various displays of many devices that were made as a result of recent innovation. There were so many gadgets on display that instantly caught the students' eye and they couldn't help but scramble here and there to gaze at such peculiar devices. The only one who seemed unfazed with such items was the one and only Yami.

He simply strolled beside his friend, Jounouchi, with his hands buried casually in the pockets of his school jacket, his crimson eyes wandered here and there as a small pout played on his lips. He groaned inwardly. He didn't understand what was so interesting about the devices the rest of classmates were fretting about. They were just the same items, only upgraded a bit. The smell of coffee lingered in the air as they past a booth that displayed the latest coffeemakers.

The tri-coloured haired boy rolled his eyes as a number of his classmates rushed to that booth and jumped excitedly as the representative showed them how to operate it, handing them small cups of freshly brewed coffee.

_They're getting worked up over a coffeemaker? _

A small derisive noise.

_How sad is that?_

"Hey Yami! What's that over there?" Jou asked as he pointed towards a booth before them, unable to mask the excitement in his voice.

The teenager followed the direction of where his friend pointed and raised an eyebrow at the display. Now that was interesting. The booth was displaying what seems to be the latest game simulation system. It was metallic silver with plush leather seats, the eyepiece hovered above the seat, connected the backrest which was erected upwards, passing a person's head level. To make things easier to explain, the seat was similar to the car racing game machines you find in arcades, only that the headrest was higher and it curved over the gamer's head with the eyepiece connected on the end of it, hovering just before the gamer's eyes. Yami supposed that the gamer would just pull the eyepiece towards him and press it against his eyes where it would remain there throughout the whole game. Beside the system were the various controllers to be used in the game, which was the typical analogue controller, a steering wheel or a gun.

Jounouchi seized Yami's arm and dragged him towards the booth were the rest of their group had already huddled before it, along with the teacher. Without stopping, Jounouchi fought his way to the front of the crowd; his grip was not releasing the shorter boy's arm.

Yami was forced to squeeze through his fellow students, occasionally the shoulders and elbows of his classmates were shoved into Yami's forehead and cheeks and it was really starting to annoy him as well as produce hard-earned winces from the painful jabs. He kept his gaze down, glaring at the hand that was clasped around his arm. Good riddance, that arm sure has a tight grip. And it tightened even more as Yami tried to squeeze through a small gap in between a couple who held each other's hands loosely. He gritted his teeth as he accidentally shoved into the girl who gave a small surprised yelp when Jounouchi jerked him forward.

Stupid Jounouchi.

Poor star-crossed Yami. It really was a curse to be the shortest boy in his class. He felt ashamed to notice that he was the same height as the girls in his class. It wasn't his fault. He was only about 5 inches shorter than the rest of the boys. That wasn't bad now, was it?

"Jounouchi –!"

Before the crimson eyed boy finished his sentence, he found himself standing before the simulation system, cool air caressed his warm face and he felt his lungs breathe with ease. He was up in front. Well…what do you know?

A man with dark sunglasses stepped up before their group; his crisp uniform matched his formal stance as he stood there, his hands clasped behind his back. His expression was severe as he gazed at the students through his dark glasses. Yami shuddered slightly. Who knew what the man was looking at…probably his girl classmates?

_Pervert._

Wait…

Yami scrutinized the man.

That man…he looked familiar some how…it was as if Yami had seen before. But where? Then again, perhaps it was just one of those faces.

"Welcome! We are glad for you to stop by and I presume that you are all wondering what this avant-garde device we are displaying here is. It looks like you have visited on the right day as you are fortunate enough that our CEO, Mr. Seto Kaiba, is here to explain to you of Kaiba Corp's latest innovation."

Kaiba Corp?

At that time, a man around his early twenties stepped up beside the uniformed man, a grave expression was upon his beautifully sculptured face. His tall and lean figure was adorned in a pristine white trench coat with black cuffs and lining on the hems of the coat on which flared out in its gravity-defying way. The black cuffs were embraced by thin light blue buckles, the light shades contrasted with the cuffs attractively. The collar of the black shirt he wore underneath was unbuttoned, revealing a slender collarbone. His long digits were clad in a pair of white velvet gloves.

A pair of piercing subliminal blue orbs squinted through a curtain of chestnut bangs, his highly refined chestnut tresses were smooth and glossed in the spotlight of the booth. A small smirk curled on his lips as his highly defined blue eyes scanned the group of students. The sardonic smile seemed so natural that it almost seemed as if it was his way of greeting others.

It was then those blue eyes settled onto a pair of startling crimson ones.

Crimson eyes blinked, puzzled for a moment when he found the man staring at him with disbelief.

_What the heck is he staring at?_

He locked his gaze onto the man's eyes and noticed something.

Blue…

There were blue…just like…

Wait!

He had seen them before…

Those eyes!

_Two thin pieces of carefully sculptured ice that was specifically designed with both hate and disbelief…_

No way.

_An icy mask of utmost outrage…_

It can't be…

_Tall, intimidating and hostile… _

Bingo.

Yami gasped aloud, his eyes widened with shock as he staggered back a step and pointed accusingly at the man, "YOU! It's you! You're that bastard! The one who _harassed_ me that time last week! What are **you** doing here? Are you…are you _following_ me? You pervert!"

Upon hearing the sudden outburst from their classmate, the rest of the students stopped their excited chattering and set their gazes upon the CEO before darting back to the crimson eyed boy and then back to the daunting figure of the brunet.

This did not look good.

A heavy silence draped around them.

Both males' gazes have not wavered from each other.

The intensity of the situation between the two individuals made the group feel uneasy as no one dared to speak, terrified to break the forbidden silence that lingered.

The man did not stir.

He kept his gaze upon the tri-coloured haired boy, his azure eyes narrowed and hardened until the two orbs were similar to two pieces of carefully cut ice.

Oh, did those eyes send an uneasy shudder down one's spine.

What happened next was not expected by the crimson eyed boy as it would literally send his conscience sprawling across an imaginary floor with disbelief and outrage.

The iciness in the subliminal blue pools dissolved into cool glint that reflected off such casualness. Allowing a small curve to tug his lips and pull it into a small smile, Seto Kaiba then said:

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I don't think we've met before. But I suggest that you should learn some **manners**, it's awfully rude to point and accuse someone else. You could upset others; especially if that person is like **me**."

Yami stared at the man with infuriation, his crimson orbs enlarged with disbelief at the brunet. He felt his anger muster within his small body as he clenched his fists tightly.

_Why that no good!_

A small glint of ridicule gleamed within the deep folds of the brunet's blue eyes.

_That Prick!_

He simply loves calling the CEO that nickname, doesn't he?

Of course he does.

Yami gritted his teeth tightly and turned on his heel. A small dash of red was painted across his cheeks as he swiftly left the group, making his way towards the exit of the exhibition hall. God, he felt so **embarrassed**. He felt like a total idiot.

Stupid bastard, how he really **hated** him!

How dare he embarrass him in front of his classmates!

Thus, there goes a painful blow at his reputation.

It was _unforgivable_.

"Yami?" the teacher called.

"Toilet."

"What? Where are you –?"

"I SAID I'M GOING TO THE TOILET!"

* * *

When Yami returned back from his little trip to the washrooms, he found his group wandering around the exhibit in small groups as they went off to explore and visit various different booths. So the demonstration had finished, is it? Yami strolled down the aisle, his crimson orbs wandered here and there, in search of his blond friend. He buried his hands into his pockets and ambled throughout the many booths. Now where had that so-called friend of his wandered off to?

"Hey Yami!"

Just on time.

The tri-coloured haired boy whirled and lifted his eyes to meet the gaze of honey coloured orbs. A broad grin was plastered across the blond's face as he seized hold of the crimson eyed boy's wrist and dragged him to wherever the boy headed to. "Come on! Let's go check the place out!" he exclaimed.

Yami pulled a face and reluctantly followed. At least he will avoid the rest of the group for the time being. He didn't want them to start bombarding with too many questions regarding the CEO he had _supposedly_ met before.

He gritted his teeth.

How could he simply forget like that? He must be denying it and decided to cover it up with another story! The little sneak! Ooh, how he really wanted to give the brunet a good wholehearted kick in the crotch. That will teach him not to mess with his mind!

Jounouchi had already released his grip around Yami's wrist and making his way towards a booth that displayed the latest cellular phones enthusiastically with haste. Yami sighed. It seems his friend was also infected with the same disease as the others.

Does the sight of upgraded gadgets really cause you to jump and scurry around with excitement?

He buried his hands into the pockets of his school jacket once again and followed his blond friend at a relaxed pace, his lithe figure passing by a booth that displayed the latest game simulation system.

At that moment, his tensions had eased a little.

He felt his strains lift off his shoulder slowly.

His thoughts drifted away.

How pleasant it felt.

He was in the state of mind that was concealed by a layer of repose.

That is, before a strong grip clutch around his arm tightly.

That is, before the tight grasp jerked him back roughly.

That is, before he found himself being shoved against a wall.

That is, before he found himself gazing up at a pair of enticingly piercing azure eyes that flared with hidden dissatisfaction.

That is, before he stared up at the face of Seto Kaiba.

Crimson eyes blinked, confused as he gazed up at the brunet's features that darkened into a fierce scowl. He looked past the man's shoulder and saw the marble pillar of the exhibit hall. He then realized that he was pressed against the cool wall of a booth.

"What…?"

But before the youth could finish his sentence, the brunet slammed his hands against the wall beside the teenager's head and planted them there. He glowered dangerously at the boy with such intensity; his azure orbs bore a glint of intimidation. Oh dear.

This did not look good.

Yami couldn't help but inwardly flinch.

The brunet's eyes narrowed, "Damn brat, do you want to **die**?"

"What do you mean?"

A scathing noise accompanied a sceptical look, "Don't play dumb, you little punk! How dare you lie about that collision!"

Crimson eyes darkened, "So you do remember."

"Of course I do, you idiot! Do you really think I could forget such an incident? You haven't even given me a goddamn good excuse for that time! And what's the deal with saying that I harassed you? Are you on a death wish, kid?"

"Hey! I told you that I was running late, okay? Can't you understand that? I was in a bad mood that time!"

"Did I ask about your welfare?"

Yami met the irritated gaze with his own equally heated gaze, "You're the most aggravating bastard I've ever met."

"Do you think I give a damn about what you think of me?"

The youth fell silent.

A silent smirk curled upon the brunet's lips.

"Since you have, if I'm not mistaken when I listened to your group's supervisor," a brief glance at his watch, "one hour, twelve minutes and forty-one seconds of free time in counting, I suppose you have plenty of time now to give me that well-earned explanation."

"What!"

"You heard me. Or do I do I have to stick a needle in your ear so you can hear me better?"

"Sticking needles in ears won't do any good! I'll be deaf if you did!"

"Oh, so you do have a brain after all."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're avoiding the subject. It's time you give me that explanation. **Now**."

"Hey! I didn't change the subject! You did!"

"Are you talking back at me?"

"And what if I am? What's it to you? God, what is your problem? Can't you just drop that incident before? It's in the past already! It was an accident, okay? Are you really that sensitive to such a small thing? Why won't you just quit chasing –"

"Shut up."

Yami halted his articulations to an abrupt stop, his crimson eyes blinked with surprise as the brunet looked at him directly. The cold and foreboding glint within the azure orbs sent an uneasy sensation throughout his body. He tried to open his mouth to speak but he found it difficult. His mouth just wouldn't move.

"Cut the crap."

_What?_

"I've had enough of you."

_Why you!_

"You conniving **liar**."

Yami stared at the man; his wide-eyed gaze remained upon the man's blue eyes. He couldn't believe it. He called him a liar! What had he done? They hardly knew each other and he already called him a liar?

Crimson eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. He forced his gaze onto the intense blue orbs with a defiant stare. He mustered up all his anger and took it out in one furious bellow, "YOU PRICK! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A LIAR? TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

_Ha!_ _How did that feel?_

The brunet remained unfazed with the boy's outburst at his face; in fact, he remained quite calm as he merely gazed down at the infuriated crimson orbs, obviously neglecting the intensity of the situation. A small sneer curled upon his upper lip, "I see a powerful man who has the ability to manipulate and threat others with one single glance…I don't see any traits of a liar…you, on the other hand, do."

"I DO NOT!"

"Denying is one of the factors which make up a liar and currently, you are doing just that."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"You're denying again. Which definitely shows that you are a liar."

"I DID NOT LIE ABOUT ANYTHING!"

The smirk disappeared and a dangerous scowl shaped the man's face, "Is that so? What about the incident that preceded before this? Care to explain why you accuse me of being a molester and a stalker?"

Yami withdrew slightly, a childish pout lingered on his lips. That was true. He did call him those things. It wasn't his fault those words sprang to his mind. It came just around and tumbled out of his mouth before he could even think. _Besides,_ he thought stubbornly, _he looks like one anyway._

Yami plucked up the courage to confront the man once and for all.

"Why are you having a go at me? Is it still because of that incident? Does it really bother you that much?"

A clenched fist slammed against the tri-coloured haired male's head, the vicious blow sent a rush of air surging across the boy's bangs and forehead and caused the teenager to gasp with surprise.

A threatening hiss was accompanied the hardening of icy-blue eyes, "Do you think I'm happy with what happened? Did you think I could forget such an incident? An incident to where I had **fallen** down? Not to mention in **public**?"

An eyebrow lifted into an elegant curve.

"Why are you making it such a big deal? Everyone falls down."

An azure orb twitched at that statement.

"I, Seto Kaiba the CEO of the multi-national business Kaiba Corp, **never** fall down. And you may have just ruined my public image, not only once but you have attempted twice! You little con artist…you really are on a death wish, aren't you?"

"Con artist! Who the heck are you calling a con artist! Don't think you're some kind of hotshot just because you own some stupid business!"

"Face it, kid, you lie about everything. I bet you even lie to your pathetic little classmates just for them to like you. You probably brag about a lot of things that you don't even have!"

A faint splash of red was painted across pale cheeks.

Oh dear, I think we hit a soft spot.

"Shut up, Prick! I do not brag!"

"You're a little prima donna, aren't you? Heh, you probably even lie to the girls you chat up with, just for them to get your attention and swoon over you. How pathetic."

"I don't chat up with girls!"

"Oh? So you play for the other team then?"

That did it.

A clenched fist was raised threateningly, "I do not!"

"Oh really?"

"Damn it! I DO NOT!"

"If that's the case…"

The brunet leaned down and smirked, giving the crimson eyed boy a satirical look as the gap between their faces was now no longer than a few centimetres.

The fist lowered as Yami swallowed uneasily.

They were _too_ close.

It didn't feel right.

_Prick, what are you scheming?_

A dangerous glint danced within the azure orbs.

"I bet you've never **kissed** anyone before."

Yami stared, wide-eyed, at the other.

The fading splash of red had returned, only to arrive in a much bolder and attractive shade of red that instantly caught the brunet's attention.

The smirk widened.

_Gotcha._

Yami shook his head tersely in denial and gave the older man an intense stare, hoping to convince him, "Are you kidding me? Of course I have! I've kissed _loads_ of girls already!"

"Is that so? Or are you lying again?"

That glint had not left those eyes.

The blush deepened even more.

"Of course I have! What do you –!"

Crimson eyes widened.

Silence.

There was just a lingering silence.

It didn't exactly have a meaning to it.

It just lingered there.

The tri-coloured haired youth would have loved to disrupt it, to shatter its existence. But he couldn't.

The brunet wanted that silence.

And he had obtained it effortlessly.

By sealing it with a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** And here ends **Magnets**! Well, I hope that was satisfying! My fingers are now pleased after typing everyday and night after school. I just had to leave it at the kiss there…I don't want to spoil the aftermath…that would be boring! Will Yami like the kiss? Why did Seto do it in the first place? Hmm…that you will have stay in tune for the next chapter!

**Now, for some notes on the story!**

Here Jounouchi seems a little dense here. But technically he's not exactly stupid or anything. He's like a little kid himself, if there was someone amazing, he would trail after him. In this case, it's Yami. When Yami boasts, he does it in a superior-like way and Jou couldn't help but admire him. So the Jou in this story will tail Yami around like a follower/fanatic/friend. Poor guy…I'm being mean, aren't I? Oh dear… --'

You may notice that Yami is one rotten stinking liar, alright! But we all love him! Basically, Yami's pride is quite high and this causes him to boast. So if he didn't know something, like the 'feathers were ruffled' expression, he would _pretend_ to know and put another clever excuse as a reason to not know. In a way, his behaviour relates to a primary school kid, you know when kids boast to each other about having something that they actually don't have, like having the latest video game or even about the qualities of their parents. So this situation is quite similar to that.

**PLEASE REVIEW**!

**In the next chapter:** What becomes the aftermath of the kiss? Is it love at first kiss? Observe the world's first ever display of **dancing** **forks and spaghettis** and…is Yami starting to question his sexuality? What will happen when the two soul mates meet once again? **Sparks will fly** and do I hear the song **'Love is in the air'**? And what's this? The two 'lovebirds' are **hitting it out in Kaiba's office in front of his employees?** Behold the eruption of such sweet chaos! Stay tuned to find out!

Whew! I think I gave out too much info! Don't be deluded though; some things might not turn out as expected! That's it from me! Cyazz! .

"**Viva Seto & Yami!"**


	3. Dancing Forks and Spaghettis

**A/N:** Well here it is, the third chapter and whew! I don't even know how many happenings I had to squeeze in to one little chapter but no worries! I've taken a slower pace so you guys know what's going on. But enough talk from an insanely sleep-deprived authoress (yes, I took long nighters to write this chapter) it's time to get on with the show! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I really appreciate them! Cookies for everyone! –gives cookies- Now…on with the fic!

**

* * *

**

:C h a p t e r T h r e e:

"**When driven by furious demand, forks and spaghettis will dance and heated sparks will definitely fly."**

* * *

Silence.

There was just a lingering silence.

It didn't exactly have a meaning to it.

It just lingered there.

The tri-coloured haired youth would have loved to disrupt it, to shatter its existence. But he couldn't.

_What's happening?_

_Why can't I move?_

Yami remained where he was, motionless as his smaller form was pressed up against the wall of the booth by the tall lean figure of a brunet. Their lips pressed mutually in a gentle touch.

_Oh…_

The dash of red upon the youth's pale cheeks deepened even more.

_Oh god…_

Crimson eyes enlarged in size upon realisation.

_He's kissing me…_

His heart skipped, no, it leapt up to his throat.

He stared at the brunet's closed eyes; wide-eyed with confound. He was kissing him. A **man** was kissing him. Yes, you heard it.

**A man.**

Why aren't you resisting?

Why aren't you fighting back?

Yami shuddered slightly as the brunet pulled away ever so slowly, his lips brushed across the surface of his own softly before lifting his head to meet the stunned gaze of the tri-coloured haired teenager.

The youth stared with shock as a deep blush painted his cheeks.

He was rendered **speechless**.

Do you _like_ it?

A smirk curled on the brunet's lips, one of satisfaction yet a small trace of mockery lingered upon it as well. That dangerous glint had not left those orbs. He seemed satisfied. Very satisfied indeed.

_I don't know._

A lithe finger was pressed onto the youth's parted lips as they still remained that way as an after effect from the sudden kiss. A derisive sound was made as those blue orbs looked down onto him, "Your attempt of lying to me once again is very poor."

The crimson eyed boy did not stir.

The kiss was still getting on to him.

My, did Seto Kaiba have one hell of an effect.

Congratulations indeed.

The smirk widened with derision as the brunet pulled himself away from the shorter male and turned on his heel, proceeding to leave him in his musings. He paused and looked over his shoulder at the youth; his velvet-clad hands were buried into the pockets of his white trench coat.

The azure orbs narrowed with ridicule, that smirk hadn't left those pliant lips, "Oh and by the way, just so you know, you kiss **terribly **for someone who has kissed _loads_ of girls."

And then he left.

Just like that.

A sharp exhale of air.

Yami suddenly collapsed to the floor, realising that he had been holding his breath ever since the kiss had ended. His weakened knees were unable to support the weight of his body. He sat there, reclining against the wall of the booth. He breathed heavily, his lithe form trembled slightly and he stared blankly ahead.

The thought of it just couldn't leave his mind.

_Kiss…_

Then it dawned to him.

His crimson eyes enlarged to an impossibly huge size.

His face had turned pallid.

He was utterly horrified.

_Oh god._

Seto Kaiba had stolen his **first kiss**.

* * *

Honey coloured orbs scanned every booth he passed, a worried look was on his face. Oh where had Yami gone to? One minute he was behind him and the next, he was gone. He walked down the aisle swiftly, eyes searching for a particular unique hairstyle that consisted of black, red and gold locks.

The poor boy was worried.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw the rest of his group leaving the hall as they made their way to the food court were they were to have lunch. A low grumble of protest erupted from his stomach. Darn, he was hungry. He neglected his hunger and proceeded to look for his friend. He didn't want Yami to be left behind. Aww, such a devoted friend.

As he passed Kaiba Corp's display booth, he caught sight of something on the ground and turned his gaze to it. Was that a leg? If he wasn't mistaken, it was clad in navy blue. And navy blue meant Domino High. Could it be Yami? Making his way to the back of the booth, his gaze dropped down and was met with the sight of a rather stunned looking Yami. His face had paled as he stared blankly ahead at particularly nothing really. He just sat there with a glassy expression. Jounouchi reached down and touched him on the shoulder, shaking him out of his daze, "Hey, the other's are leaving already. Come on, we're having lunch in the food court by the way."

Crimson eyes lifted and met his honey coloured ones.

They stared at him blankly for sometime before a small curt nod was given.

As he got up to his feet, Jounouchi couldn't help but wonder about his friend's strange behaviour. Did something happen? Was something bothering him?

Whatever it was, the blond had decided to put it on hold and ask about it later on. The other didn't seem to be in the spirit to speak about it. Besides, all the blond could think about right now was the many solutions to ease the strong demands of his stomach.

He licked his lips unconsciously and grinned broadly as they made their way towards the exit of the hall.

_Alright! Spaghetti and hamburgers, here I come!_

Yami stared at the pasta that was roofed by red bolognaise sauce, a few shreds of cheese were sprinkled across it and a small herb was planted on the peak of the edible mountain. He stared at it, neglecting the angry growls of his stomach.

He couldn't eat.

His mind still lingered back to that incident.

Back to his **first kiss**.

A blush radiated across his cheeks.

Oh god, he couldn't help but flush when that word popped up in his mind once again.

How cute.

He coughed embarrassingly into his hand as he attempted to hide that little flush upon his cheeks. Darn it, couldn't he leave it for now and just eat his food? It was getting cold by the way. Right.

Yami picked up his fork and buried it into the folds of the pasta, mixing it around so each strand was stained with sauce. He stuck the fork into the mass again and twirled it around, the pasta wrapped around the stainless steel before the youth lifted it to his mouth. He parted his lips to engulf it when his eyes lifted and was met with the gaze of watching honey orbs.

He jumped a mile, dropping the fork that clanged onto his plate.

"Argh! Jou! What are you staring at? You scared me!" he demanded, placing a hand to chest to ease his beating heart.

"Sorry pal, I couldn't help it. You seem to be zoning out lately…you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yeah."

"Really, really, really?"

"Hn."

"Really, really, really, really, really?"

A crimson eye twitched.

Thus the fuse broke.

Yami seized his fork, pointing it at the blond threateningly, "You see this? Do you want me to poke this in your eye? I will **puncture** those annoying beady eyes of yours and squash them to oblivion! I'll even step and jump on them as I please if I want to! Well, is that what you want? Huh?"

The blond stared at him, stupefied by the sudden outburst.

The tri-coloured haired male breathed heavily, managing to release 28 of his frustration. Well done.

The spaghetti that was winded around the fork swayed dangerously in the air before it eventually gave up.

And slumped into a messy slab upon the surface of the table.

Eww.

An awkward silence dawned between the two boys.

A sheepish grin formed upon the blond's face, "Uh…your spaghetti…it fell."

"…I can see that perfectly, Jou. I'm not blind. Besides, I intended it to fall. It was cold anyway."

There he goes again.

Typical Yami.

"Right. You want me to get you another one?"

A terse shake of a head, "No. I'm not feeling hungry."

"Okay."

Yami watched as his friend dig into his spaghetti, shoving the contents into his mouth hungrily as he devoured it happily. The crimson eyed boy grimaced slightly as the blond slurped onto the straw of his soft drink. Urgh, the noise was intolerable.

He dropped his gaze down to his abandoned spaghetti and picked up his fork once again, poking the cold sticky mountain playfully. His stomach gave another furious growl, snarling at him as it urged him to eat. But he didn't want to. He had lost his appetite long ago. He lost it when…

A narrowing of crimson eyes.

_The brunet leaned down and smirked._

The fork twirled around, allowing the spaghetti to wind itself around it once again.

_A dangerous glint danced within the azure orbs._

Round and round the fork and spaghetti twirled, slowly involved in an odd yet entrancing dance. The strings of spaghetti swayed within the gentle twists, giving it an impression of swishing grass skirts.

_The smirk widened._

Faster and faster it whirled, the spaghetti had the fork in its tight embrace as it spun on spot. They twirled upon the plate, the strings of spaghetti whirled in a captivating spiral.

"_Is that so? Or are you lying again?"_

The embrace was tight now, so tight that a few strings had broken off in defeat. Yet the dance was still on, still twirling and twirling and twirling…

_Their lips pressed mutually in a gentle touch._

The dance ceased abruptly.

_Seto Kaiba had stolen his_ **first kiss**.

The fork came crashing down and stabbed the core of the spaghetti, the once delectable mountain of bolognaise-covered pasta was now nothing but a pile of mush. It looked absolutely horrendous. It was totally unfit for human consumption.

Yami pushed off his chair and made his way to the toilets swiftly, a hand covered his mouth to prevent himself from even thinking of throwing up. He felt nauseous. He heard Jounouchi call him but he didn't want to look back. Especially not at the spaghetti he had destroyed.

He could still feel it.

The pressure from the touch.

The smooth brush of lips.

The slight tingle of saliva.

It was **still** there.

Throwing the door of the bathroom open, Yami hastily rushed over to the sink and twisted the tap open, allowing a considerably large amount of water to spurt out. He seized a handful and splashed it across his flushed face as well as shoved it into his mouth, gurgling it furiously. He spat the liquid out and fiercely rubbed another handful of water across his lips as he mentally screamed out all the frustrations and revulsions he felt towards the man.

_Prick!_

_You narcissistic bastard!_

_You sonovabitch!_

_Damn you!_

_DAMN YOU!!!_

* * *

"Roland."

The uniformed man stood rigidly, showing the CEO his utmost attention as he spoke in an equally stiff tone, "Yes sir?"

Seto Kaiba smirked as he flipped his metallic cell phone open and pressed the speed dial button. He pressed it to the base of his ear, his blue eyes glinted perilously, "Do you have the information as I have requested?"

"Yes sir, I obtained it from the supervising teacher of Domino High School."

"Are you sure?"

"Indubitably sir, his name is Yami Mouto."

The smirk widened even more, "Yami Mouto…"

Oh, did those eyes look deceiving.

Scheming, planning, calculating…

Something was being premeditated.

Oh dear.

This did not look good at all.

An abrupt flip of the phone ended the unanswered call.

"_Perfect_."

* * *

Forget him already.

_I know._

It's all in the past now.

_I tried to view it that way._

What's holding you back?

_I just can't forget it._

Why?

"Argh! Because he stole my first kiss, that's why!"

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Goddamn Prick! Why did you kiss me in the first place?!"

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

Releasing a furious growl, he seized his pillow and buried his face within it as soon as he felt another blush climb onto his cheeks. Since when did he start to blush so frequently? And it was because of one simple word.

Kiss.

His cheeks grew hotter.

Just splendid.

He sighed deeply, detaching the pillow from his flushed face and his crimson orbs stared up at the white ceiling of his bedroom. The cool night air that drifted in through the window caressed his face and whispered soothing silent words, calming and lowering his anger level down to a minimum. Another breath of air exhaled. His grip tightened around the pillow he clutched. The fiery essence of rage within his eyes faded away to reveal all-in crimson eyes.

Breathe.

Once, twice…

A hand lifted and the lithe fingers touched a burning cheek. Crimson eyes blinked with ambiguity as his thoughts wandered back to the situation beforehand. He retraced his mind the events as he tried to pinpoint the exact reason of this sudden happening. Wasn't the man pissed off before? And just how exactly did the subject of kissing come up?

It then dawned to him.

He had been exposed.

The man, this Seto Kaiba, had said it to his face bluntly.

He called him a liar and a prima donna to top it all off too.

A narrowing of crimson eyes.

So the man was capable of spotting the true selves of others.

Yami sat up and paused, his eyebrows furrowed together as he immersed himself into deep thought, probing deeper into the complex situation that simply harassed his mind continuously.

But that still doesn't answer his question.

_What exactly was his purpose?_

_Was it for amusement? Retribution? Infuriation? Love…?_

Yami paused at that thought and stared at it. The word simply shone as if it was radiating with an aura of such innocence, floating there with an impression of being braced by a pair of small wings.

Love…

Crimson eyes widened with disbelief.

_LOVE???_

Yami shook his head hastily in denial, "**No way**! Not in a million years! I do not like him! I absolutely hate him! No, in fact, I absolutely **resent** him! So there!" He crossed his arms across his chest and deepened his frown, his bottom lip protruded out slightly, giving him an impression of a stubborn little boy. He fixed his crimson eyes forward, narrowing them ever so slightly as he continued to glower at the emptiness before him. Oh yes, Yami was glowering at particularly nothing. How strange. But with indignation constantly lurking behind, who could blame let alone prevent from doing such an act? It was clearly understandable.

A small beep brought his attention back to actuality and his gaze towards a sleek black cellular phone that resided beside him; the sides flashed a blue light and flickered to a silent beat. He reached forward and seized it, his pale lithe fingers wrapped around the cool body and he slid it open, revealing an illuminated screen and keypad that glared up at him in the darkness. His crimson orbs adjusted themselves upon a small envelope that literally danced within the screen with a name written in Kanji characters bopping alongside it as well: Jounouchi.

He pressed a button and opened the message. His eyes examined the little message, running across the screen quickly as he absorbed in what the blond had to say at such a late hour. A crimson eye twitched.

Oh, that didn't look good.

His grip tightened around the small body of the device before a frustrated groan erupted from the youth's throat, "Why on earth are you asking me _that_? Idiot!" He flung his phone onto the mattress before him before climbing out of his bed and strode across the floor, muttering incoherent and heated words to himself as he exited his room and proceeded to the bathroom that was just down the hallway.

The phone resided upon the mattress silently; the glow of the screen illuminated the darkness that surrounded it as its screen displayed the recently read message which read:

_Hope you're feeling a bit better now…what's the deal with the sudden mood swings? You're acting strange today…whatever the reason; I hope you aren't too upset. Oh, and by the way, that CEO dude…you guys know each other? You seem pretty tight. Is he your recent squeeze or something? – Jounouchi, 11.52 p.m._

Oh dear…

It was such a huge misunderstanding.

And the scent of danger lingers in the air.

Beware Jounouchi.

A small pebble skidded across the pavement. Faster and faster it rolled until it finally gave up and halted in the middle of the street, a car whooshed over it in a blink of an eye. The pebble lay there, motionless and dull as the bleak morning rays of the sun bathed it. It stared up at the darkening skies that gave a threat to a downpour of rain at any minute.

The residents of that neighbourhood wandered down the streets briskly, an umbrella was held in a tight grip of their hands. They were prepared for an assault from the clouds above, ready to hold up their guards against the downpour of water. Among them was a boy with wild multicoloured locks of black, gold and red. He walked at a slow pace; his grip around the straps of his backpack was tight, his navy blue school uniform appeared uninviting in the dull weather. He lifted his face to the sky; his startling crimson orbs gazed up at the darkening clouds.

The tedious weekend had finally ended and oh did Yami enjoy it. He spent those days locked up in his room, lost in his thoughts as he mused over _that_ again. He just couldn't get to the bottom of it. It all then came down to final suggestion: he had to go and confront the man once again. But then here comes the problem, strolling in as if the situation was as bright as the clear blue skies. And such a problem it was.

Just exactly where is he, this Seto Kaiba?

He would have asked someone, Jounouchi maybe, but after that little text message, the enraged boy did not want to talk to him. A frown braced the tri-coloured haired youth's lips. Stupid Jounouchi. How could he think of such a thing? His grip tightened around the straps as he turned to the left and proceeded to cross the street in order to make his way to the city centre, a route that led to his high school.

_Me and that prick…together? Don't make me vomit._

A grimace.

_Never in a million years. I'd rather get run over by a car than–_

Crimson eyes slid to the side when he froze at the sight of a sleek silver convertible speeding towards him. So fast it tore down the street and headed straight at him. The youth would've reacted to his instincts that practically screamed at him to get out of the way but somehow, he just couldn't move. It was as if the soles of his feet were glued to the ground. His crimson eyes widened as the driver attempted to break, the skidding of tyres screeched in the still silence of the neighbourhood and manoeuvred to the side, the body of the car threatened to hit him. Yami braced himself to feel the full impact of the car slamming into him.

Then it stopped.

Just a few feet away from him.

Yami stared at the car, aghast, only to pale when the driver stepped out of his car and pried his dark glasses off before glaring at him. His crimson eyes widened at the sight of dangerously piercing blue eyes.

_It's him…_

Indeed it was.

And Seto Kaiba did not look pleased.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hah! There goes Chapter 3! Hmm…I suppose some of you were expecting all the full on action, eh? Heh! But I'm not going to allow that…oh no, no, no…not just yet…it's too soon for that…you'll have to wait for the good stuff in the next chapter! All in all, I hope that this chapter definitely states clearly that Yami totally hates Kaiba. So how is this start going to blossom into a _beautiful_ romance, you ask? You'll have to wait and see! PLEASE REVIEW people and I'll give you guys one big smile!

**In the next chapter:** Things get hot as the two soul mates meet once again and expect massive amounts of **sparks flying**! I think I'm definitely hearing the song **'Love is in the air' **lingering nearby…and a crime has been committed as Yami finds out that his cell phone's missing! Another meeting with the CEO was the last thing Yami would undergo and who knew that petty little arguments could lead to such situations…beware people, for the two 'lovebirds' are definitely **hitting it out in Kaiba's office in front of his employees!**


	4. When heated sparks fly Pt I

**A/N:** Hello there once again and look what I have brought in store…Chapter Four! The chapter where fate is sealed and the deal is on! And it seems this part is going to be a rather long one so I have to divide it into two parts! I know you guys wouldn't like to stick around to read such a long chapter! Anyways, enough prattling and let's just get on with the show! Thanks to all my reviewers, love you all! –throws cookies-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, along with its beautiful characters. I do not make profit with this story and I also do not own the song _'Love is in the air'. _It rightfully belongs to _John Paul Young_.

**

* * *

**

:C h a p t e r F o u r:

"**When heated sparks fly, the presence of mutual emotions lingers in the air and an indenture is finally made."**

**Part I**

_

* * *

_

It's him…

Indeed it was.

And Seto Kaiba did not look pleased.

"Obnoxious brat, you _really _want to die?"

That clicked it.

Yami regained his composure once again and clenched his fists tightly before giving the brunet one hell of a glare, which, in normal eyes would mean, 'You bastard! I will crush you! I will crush into oblivion and make sure you will never come back! I really hate you, dammit!' Behold the intensity of such eyes!

The youth pointed accusingly at the brunet, "It's **your** fault! You're the one who was driving so darn fast! You should know that this is a residential area, not some racing track to speed on!"

_Ha! How did you like _**that!**

The brunet narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Have you ever heard the rule of 'Stop, Look and Go'? I don't think you did that, you ignorant moron."

"Why you –!"

A honk sounded behind the brunet, soon followed several honks and a trail of incoherent curses from restless drivers. The older male glanced over his shoulder impassively before he turned around and climbed in the car, "Get in."

Yami bristled and pursed his lips into a taut line. Ooh, how he wanted to smack the underside of his shoe onto that annoyingly **intimidating** face! And what's more with those eyes? How he wished he was carrying a fork in his hand. Those eyes just freak him out and he just felt the urge to scrape them out and puncture them for all he cared!

Stupid Prick.

Reluctantly the youth followed the brunet, only to stop and examine the car as he opened the door. It was a silver BMW 630i with…two dark leather seats? Great. Just wonderful. The brunet just had to have his car custom-made with two seats. Oh this was just perfect. Now he has to sit beside the prick himself. Yami gritted his teeth with annoyance before climbing in and settled himself into the passenger's seat beside the brunet before slamming the door shut purposely. A small smirk played on lips as heard the other growl dangerously while he reclined against the firm leather seat, inhaling the luxurious scent that spelled 'New Car'.

The brunet stepped down on the accelerator and the car, sleek and stunningly silver, tore down the street. It wasn't long until the CEO spoke once again, picking up where they had left off.

"If you have a death wish kid, why don't you go and commit suicide elsewhere. I don't want to waste my money to cover the life insurance of some dumbass."

"Grr…I am not committing suicide for crying out loud! And if you hadn't notice, I was crossing the road like any sane person would while YOU just whooshed in out of nowhere and tried to **kill** me! I swore I saw those freaky eyes of yours gleam with evil!"

"Idiot, I was wearing sunglasses."

"…Of course you were! You did that because you were hiding your sadistic eyes from anyone's view! You think you can hide your sick nature from them? Think again, asshole!"

Oh yeah, did that feel good. Yami couldn't help but smirk as he finished his statement, crossing his arms across his chest triumphantly. _Oh yes, Yami, you are a genius!_

But a scornful smirk was enough to wipe the boy's own smile off his features. And when the brunet saw that expression of disbelief, he couldn't help but widen his little smile, "So this is how you act towards your little classmates. Smart…for a three year old kid."

Yami felt his jaw drop open. "Are you comparing ME to a THREE YEAR OLD???" he screeched with disbelief.

"I can compare anyone with anything as I please."

"You discriminative bastard! I hate you!"

"You're not the first."

"Where are you taking me? I will not be kidnapped by the likes of some stuck-up bastard!"

"Why would I want to kidnap a little prima donna like you?"

Ooh…that bites.

Yami fumed, glaring intensely at the older male, his crimson eyes flared like the gates of hell. Yami clenched his teeth, _Stupid Prick_.

He huffed and stuck his nose up in the air, a frown cradled his features as he looked out of the window, "As if you wouldn't try. If you could kiss me then why couldn't you kidnap?"

"Kiss?"

Yami froze. His heart literally jumped up to his throat. Oh crap, he didn't just mention…no…he did. The youth inwardly cringed as a small blush crept up to his cheeks. Darn it, just why did he have to mention it? At this exact moment, in this situation?

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"What kiss?"

_Ha?_

Yami turned to the man and narrowed his eyes into a pair of dangerous slits. He laughed derisively, "Don't play stupid, asshole. Are you telling me you've forgotten about what you did on that day?"

The brunet merely kept his gaze forward, his expression remained intact and calm as he concentrated on his driving. In fact, there was barely anything upon his expression. It was just blank, like a piece of paper. There wasn't even a single trace of emotion upon those features. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Is he being serious? Did he actually forget about the whole incident that happened? The one where he had **kissed** him? This is an absurd! Did the fact that he kissed him, a boy, didn't bother him at all? Yami bristled. No. He refused to believe such a thing! "Prick! Stop pretending! I know you know what I'm talking about!" Oh, Yami was not one to give up so easily.

"Brat, what the hell are you ranting about?"

"I'm talking about…that…that…grr…! You know what I'm talking about!"

"No idea."

"It's about what happened before…it's about that _thing_!"

"And what thing are you exactly talking about? Do explain."

"Prick, you really like to rub things in, don't you?"

"If it annoys you so much then yes, I do."

"_Sonovabitch_! You sexually harassed me!"

Suddenly the car swerved over to the side and pulled over into an empty parking space beside the pavement. Yami yelped with surprise as the car jolted to a stop, his hands clutched the sides of the leather seat he settled upon. He straightened his form and turned to the older man, his mouth opened to protest when he stopped as soon as his gaze interlocked a pair of enraged azure orbs.

Oh dear. Seto Kaiba looked absolutely pissed.

The azure orbs hardened with such intensity as he glared at the youth dangerously and hissed perilously, "What the fuck did you say, brat?"

Yami stared at the other, stunned. He couldn't help but inwardly flinch at the sight of those eyes. _Oh god_, he thought, _I didn't piss him off now, did I?_ But pride got the better off him. No, he did not want to back down just yet. His question had been left unanswered and he demanded for it at that exact moment. Even if he had to force it out of the man. He glared robustly back at the brunet, challenging him with his own heated gaze, "I demand to know why you kissed me at the expo last week!"

A derisive sound, "Kiss? I don't think I remember anything about that. I think you've been daydreaming too much, kid."

"Liar! Stop denying it, damn it!"

The brunet looked at him with fake offence, scoffing, "Me? Lying? I think you're referring to the wrong person for we all know who the **real** liar is."

Yami bristled.

Oh dear. Who knew such a gentle probe to such a sensitive spot could lead to such disastrous outbursts.

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF BEING A LIAR, PRICK?"

"Oh? Did the cat just got out of the bag?" A smirk curled with such derision. Oh that little glint in those eyes just couldn't hold back to gleam with such mockery.

"SHUT UP! I do not lie and no, there are no cats coming out of bags!"

"Moron…that was just a figure of speech. God, are you _that_ stupid? Tch! Damn brat…you're such a pain in the ass…"

_Why that good for nothing, slimy, damned, contagious sleazebag!_

He clenched his teeth tightly, "YOU PRICK!" Glancing around his surroundings, he seized the nearest object within his reach and prodded it in the air just before Kaiba. His lips were pulled into a taut line as he glared threateningly at the brunet, his crimson eyes flared as he attempted to threat the socks off the brunet with…an air freshener.

"Do you see **this**? I _will_ break this in half and pour its contents into _your_ eyes until you go blind! Not only that but I'll also stuff it down your throat as far as I please! Well? Do you want that to happen? Huh? Do you? _Do you_?"

The brunet simply stared.

* * *

Seto Kaiba stared at the boy. Yes, he literally and directly stared at him. A look of startle and of slight disturbance shaped his wonderfully handsome features as he continued to stare at the youth who clutched his air freshener in his small hand, clenching it tightly as his hand trembled slightly from his outburst. His lips parted as he breathed heavily whilst maintaining an intense gaze upon the brunet, crimson eyes burning provocatively.

His azure eyes shifted from the boy's face to the air freshener that was mercilessly gripped tightly in a small grasp before shifting back to the flushed face, long blond bangs swayed a little as the cool currents of the air conditioner blasted out half-heartedly from the ventilation beside him.

His mind wandered back a little as he allowed the youth's heated words from the sudden outburst to sink into his mind, absorbing the meaning that lay beneath its many layers.

_I_ will _break this in half and pour its contents into_ your _eyes until you go blind!_

The corner of his pliant lips twitched ever so slightly.

_I'll also stuff it down your throat as far as I please!_

He blinked.

Once. Twice.

_Do you want that to happen? Huh? Do you?_ **_Do you_**?

He did not blink again.

In fact, he was staring at the youth, **stunned**. He fought the urge to allow his jaw to drop open and expose his disbelief. He tried. Yet he failed for his eyes gave it all away as Seto Kaiba was unable to mask the feeling of utmost stupefaction for this was probably the most **terrible** threat anyone has ever set upon him.

To be frank, it was in fact the **worst**.

* * *

Yami could feel his pride swell within him as he cheered inwardly to himself, he even did a little victory dance in the back of his mind whilst trying to keep his intense gaze upon the brunet. The man stared at him with disbelief. Yep, there was no mistake in those eyes. Yami couldn't help but smirk at the man's stupefied expression. He couldn't be any prouder.

Mission accomplished.

_Well, what do you think of that? _His smirk widened even more. _Didn't see that coming did you, prick? Ha! Take that, dumbass!_

Darn it, that expression was **priceless**. He would've even laughed victoriously and mockingly in the brunet's face. That is, before those blue eyes shunned away the obvious disbelief within them and replaced it with one hell of an intimidating look. In fact, it was far from intimidating. It was considered lethal.

Yami couldn't help but shudder at the sight of them.

His grip around his so-called 'weapon' loosened and it dropped to the floor as the brunet continued to bore his piercing eyes into his own, penetrating them dangerously as he breathed out a death-defying hiss that sent tremors down his spine, "_You wanna_ **die**?"

He almost gasped. Yami's eyes widened, so wide that they resembled to a pair of saucers. He paled as those eyes hardened ever so hard; the expression upon the brunet's face that accompanied it was severe and so…cold. Yami swallowed back the mysterious lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't help but inwardly wince.

_Oh crap…it's the scary eyes! It's the goddamn scary eyes! _

Yami tore his gaze away from the brunet's eyes and lowered his gaze to his hands. His heart pounded against his chest as he avoided looking at the other. At those scary eyes. He inwardly flinched as an image of the man's blue eyes flickered past his mind. Okay.

**Rule number one**: when approaching the prick over there, **_do not_** piss him off. Do that and he'll flash those scary murderous eyes.

Got it memorized?

Yami shook his head tersely and pursed his lips into a taut line, a splash of red erupted across his cheeks and he lowered his head further. He never realized how very interesting his hands looked until now.

Silence dawned among the two males. Neither of them taking notice of the song that blared from the radio, lingering throughout the heavy atmosphere around them.

'…_And I don't know if I'm just dreaming  
Don't know if I feel sane  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when you call out my name…'_

Oh sweet silence.

'_Love is in the air…  
Love is in the air…  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh …_

_Love is in the air  
In the rising of the sun  
Love is in the air  
When the day is nearly done…'_

Ironic wasn't it? To have such a pleasurable song played when the situation that was occurring at the exact moment was far from being pleasurable let alone loving. Oh how fickly irony was.

A derisive sound was made and the man turned back to his steering wheel. He gripped the wheel and released the hand brake, manoeuvring the car out of the parking space before the sleek vehicle tore down the street. The rest of the journey resolved in nothing but heavy silence.

A smirk of triumphant and a flash of ridicule dwelled behind blue eyes.

Crimson orbs wavered with uneasiness and the splash of red upon pale cheeks deepened with mortification.

Oh it _really_ was an enjoyable drive.

* * *

"Out."

Yami looked at the brunet, his crimson eyes instantly narrowing with dislike as they met a pair of azure ones, a small pout tugged upon his lips. He pulled a small face and made a scathing sound while rolling his eyes, "As if_ I'd_ like to stay in this car with _you_. I was going to get out anyway."

The tri-coloured haired youth climbed out and purposefully slammed the door as hard as he could. A satisfied smirk erupted across his face as he heard the older man curse foully and awfully loudly inside his car. His smirk widened into a grin. _It seems today won't be so bad after all. No Prick to torment me from this point on, I'm in heaven! _He gripped the straps of his backpack and sauntered off towards the gate of his school where groups of students entered greeting one another with friendly smiles. A couple nearby greeted each other with bright smiles before pulling each other into a warm embrace. They crooned at each other before planting chaste peck upon their lips. But a small peck wasn't enough as it soon ended up with both individuals trying to swallow each other up, or so it seemed like it in Yami's view. He grimaced. _Oh, get a room would you two? It's enough with the pecks, do you two really need to try and chew each other's lips apart?_ Yami froze at that thought.

_Lips…?_

_LIPS??_

Of course – the kiss!

Yami whirled around, just in time to see the silver BMW pulled out into the street and tore down the road. He cried out with disbelief and attempted to chase after it. He stopped at the side of the road and watched the car disappear around the corner. He could almost picture the icy-masked brunet with a smug expression upon his face as he chuckled sinisterly to himself. He gritted his teeth and growled with frustration. Damn it! He forgot to ask about that stupid kiss! That stupid, demented ill-fated kiss! "PRICK!"

"Hey Yami! What's up, man? You're bright and early today!" a smooth nonetheless happy voice rang out and disrupted his silence of fumes.

The tri-coloured haired teen whirled around and found himself lifting his gaze up at a beaming face that was framed by messy blond hair. Jounouchi?

But as soon as the crimson eyed boy laid his eyes upon the other, a sudden flashback flickered past his mind.

_Hope you're feeling a bit better now…what's the deal with the sudden mood swings?_

Text…message…

_You're acting strange today…whatever the reason; I hope you aren't too upset. _

Jounouchi had sent a text last night…about…

_Oh, and by the way, that CEO dude…you guys know each other? _

The most absurd thing…

_You seem pretty tight. Is he your recent squeeze or something?_

Ever.

A pair of identical honey-coloured orbs twinkled back at him happily with such friendly warmth. It was sickening. Crimson eyes narrowed with dislike. Jounouchi…

_Stupid, moronic, daft, idiotic, mindless, dense, dim-witted traitor of a friend…curse you…_

Oh and do note that from that point, Yami's eye begins to twitch slightly.

Childish he was, he turned on his heel sharply and made his way towards the school building swiftly, his stubborn self refused to listen let alone look at the confused boy who called after him and followed him. Oh no, Yami had not forgotten the text message that he had received last week and apparently it seems he has decided to hold a grudge against the blond. His crimson eye twitched yet once again. How he detested the blond at that exact moment. The sight of him was already pulling on Yami's nerves roguishly.

Poor Jounouchi. Unable to detect the mistake he had made to cause the stubborn crimson eyed boy to act so childishly.

"Hey! Yami!"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Hey buddy!"

"Talk to the walls. They like you very much."

"Aww…come on, man! Don't be like that! Did I somehow piss you off again? I'm sorry if I did!"

"Go and eat a banana!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"You need to explain yourself!"

"About what?"

"That darn text message you sent me!"

"Which one?"

A frustrated sigh and a roll of eyes, "Idiot, you sent only one text last night. God, where have all your memory banks gone?"

"Memories have banks?"

"Dimwit. You sent me a text last night. Can't you rummage through that pea-sized brain of yours and remember its contents?"

"Um…no…I can't remember. You see, I was out for a drink with –"

Another frustrated sigh and the crimson eyed boy reached into the pocket of his school jacket to find his cell phone. "Moron…" he muttered. _God, _Yami thought, _do I really need to shove the damn text beneath his nose for him to finally recall? Stupid Jounouchi._

Yami's eyes widened as he stared with disbelief into his pocket where his cell phone resided. Make that _empty_ pocket where his cell phone _used_ to reside. Yami had to clamp his mouth shut to prevent himself from screaming with rage or even throw off an angry fit, smashing all the mirrors and toilet bowls. Toilet bowls? Oh yes, that's right. He and Jounouchi are apparently skipping class and are lingering around in the boys' toilet until their next lesson. Who knew they had it in them? Go Yami and Jou!

Anyway, back to Yami freaking out because his cell phone was missing.

Yami stared into his empty pocket, eyes magnified even larger than one could imagine. He just couldn't believe it. There was absolutely nothing within his pocket. Not even a sweet wrapper was found let alone a piece of bubblegum. It was gone. He couldn't help but gasped aloud, absolutely horror-struck.

Jounouchi turned away from the mirror where he had been examining his reflection and looked at the other, confused, "What's wrong?"

"My cell phone! It's gone! Someone stole it!"

The blond stopped to think, holding his chin with his thumb and forefinger while tilting his head to the side slightly as he pondered. One could pause to stare and slowly admit how terribly _adorable_ the blond looked at that moment, though Yami was not in the right frame of mind to be considering that as he was far too preoccupied with panicking over the loss of his beloved cell phone. The blond then beamed at the other as a suggestion struck him, "Perhaps you left it –"

"I DID NOT LEAVE IT ANYWHERE!"

"In your bag, perhaps?"

"I never leave it in my bag! It's always here! In my pocket!"

"Maybe you dropped it."

"Goddamn it! I did not–!"

Yami held that thought. Wait a second. Yes, there was a possibility that he dropped it. He was walking too fast than normal today. He might have dropped it somewhere when he went down the corridors! Perhaps someone must have picked it up somewhere! He or she might have taken it captive while snickering away as they rummage through the contents of his phone! Especially through his message inbox! Why that no good snivelling–! Right. There was only one thing to do when it comes to this situation – find that person and beat the crud out of him! Or threaten the daylights out of them, if the phone had happened to fall into the hands of a girl. Yes, that was the solution! The only problem now is…just how exactly is he going to find the culprit?

Then it clicked.

"Jounouchi, give me your cell phone."

"What?"

"Deaf. I said give it to me."

The blond followed, handing his phone to the other who roughly snatched it from his grasp and jabbed a phone number he knew all too well upon its keypad. The crimson eyed boy lifted the phone and pressed it to the base of his ear, waiting impatiently as the line rung monotonously. His foot tapped against the floor impatiently as it rung.

_Ring…ring…_

_Ring…ring…_

_Ring –!_

"So you finally called."

Yami froze.

That drawl. He knew it well. In fact, he knew it all too well. It was the one that instantly sends those eerie heebie-jeebies down your spine. And take note of that infamous tone. It was that same serious yet coated with mockery one. _Oh god, it couldn't be_. But it was. There was no doubt about it. The person on the line was no one other than the notorious toffee-nosed bastard, Seto Kaiba. Yami gritted his teeth with outrage. _What the heck is he doing with my cell phone???_

Yami fumed and gripped the cell phone tightly, "PRICK! So it was you! You _stole_ my phone, didn't you! You egotistical bastard!"

"Obnoxious brat, I didn't steal it. You left it in my car."

Uh-oh. Do I sense another sugar coated lie coming?

"I-I did not! No way! You…you crook! You _stole_ it from me when you were **harassing** me!" he glanced at Jounouchi, who stared at him with utter disbelief. It seems the sudden outburst did a number on him. Unable to control his lying habits, he couldn't help but add, "**Again!**"

A definite yes.

Remember, lying is a _very _bad thing to do as outcomes from it will definitely smack you back in the face. And it seems Yami has not learned his lesson – at all. Stubbornness can lead to such misfortune. Let's see what outcome he would get smacking into his face, shall we?

"_You wanna _**die**?"

Blunt yet effectual.

Yami flinched as he heard the brunet hissed the threat down the phone. He could almost picture it. Seto Kaiba was sitting in a chair in who-knows-where as he gripped the cell phone tightly, his lips were pulled into a taut line. His blue eyes narrowed with disdain and hardened with utmost displeasure while his nostrils flared slightly to boost the intimidating effect. Crap, it was scary. After sucking in a deep breath to calm his sudden jittery state, Yami made a hasty decision to stand up to the brunet. No way is he going to be pushed around by a silly little threat. Well, not over the phone that is.

"Give me back my cell phone, big-headed jerk!"

"Damn brat, you're so damn ungrateful that I found your crappy phone. Fine then, I'll just throw it out the window."

"Ack! Don't you dare! I'll **kill **you if you lay one scratch on it!"

"Are you threatening _me_, punk?"

_Wrong move genius,_ Yami thought as he bit on his tongue as a small punishment for breaking the first rule of meeting or communicating with Seto Kaiba. Shall we recall that rule once again as a small reminder? I think we shall – **Rule number one**: when approaching the prick (Seto Kaiba) over there, **_do not_** piss him off. Do that and he'll flash those scary murderous eyes.

Yami pouted childishly. Yep, he got that memorized for now. His grip tightened around the slim body of his friend's cell phone, "Well…well…okay fine then! Now that's sorted, give it back to me."

A derisive sound, "You expect _me _to go all the way over there just to give it to _you_? Give me a break, moron."

"Then –!"

"Get it yourself."

"What?"

"Are you _deaf_? I said come here and get it yourself."

"What the! Just where exactly are you?"

"Stop by Kaiba Corporation sometime today, you'll find me…that is,_ if_ you want your phone back."

"Just wait a darn –!"

The call was ended.

Yami pulled the phone from his ear and held it before him at arm's length, his crimson eyes wide with outrage and disbelief as the blank screen stared back at him, almost as if was snickering and mocking him. His pliant lips were pulled into a very taut line as he glared at the inanimate object. At that moment, he half-expected the face of the smirking brunet to pop up onto the screen and laugh at him, making fun of his stupidity.

_Stupidity??? Why you!_

Yami clenched his teeth before and gave out one hell of a bellow into the receiver, "YOU PRICK!! DAMN YOUR STUPID INFLATED EGO!! DAMN YOU AND YOUR SCREWED UP MIND GAMES!!" Yami released his fierce battle cry and was on the verge to pry the cell phone apart when Jounouchi snatched it quickly and buried it into the safe folds of the pocket of his school jacket. Yami lunged at the boy again, only to be stopped by a pair of hands that were pushed against his shoulders to allow a safe distance between the two boys.

"Yami! Calm down! Your phone is safe now, right? Where is it?"

After receiving a rough push backwards, Yami gave up and stood his ground, glaring up at the blond with infuriation, "It's at some place called Kaiba something…and that bastard's holding it captive! Damn Prick! I don't even know where the hell that place is!"

Jounouchi looked surprised at this, "Kaiba? As in, Kaiba Corporation?"

"Yeah, whatever that place is."

"I think I know –"

"Where is it?" Yami cut in rather rudely and impatiently.

The blond raised an eyebrow slightly, a little amused with the fact that his friend did not know where the well-known Kaiba Corporation tower resided in the city, "The business tower is in the city centre. I think it's just nearby the park, you always pass it when you're on your way to school. But–"

Before the blond could finish his sentence, his very enthused friend (stimulated by rile and demand, though Jounouchi did not know of this) had dashed out of the restroom and tore down the corridors as he made his way towards the main exit of the school. He watched as the small figure of his friend run through the school compound and out of the gates, turning to the left as he headed towards the city centre. He watched as the hems of his navy school uniform and streaks of black, red and gold hair disappear from sight. A small sigh escaped his lips, "Love is in the air…"

Boy, had Jounouchi been lucky for if a certain enraged crimson eyed teenager heard of this nonsense, he would have definitely find himself immersed in deep trouble.

* * *

Yami gazed up at the sophisticated and ultra-modern business tower that loomed over him, his crimson orbs darting here and there across the building as he examined it briefly. His gaze dropped to the glass doors before him, the letters 'KC' were frosted and glared at him with such importance and a familiar sense of pride. His crimson eyes narrowed, _So this is where that stupid prick works. Tch! Prick, I'll show him that he's messing with the wrong guy…_

After a moment of breathing deeply to calm his ever annoying nerves, he marched up the marble stairs before strolling in through the glass doors casually as if he had been into that building a million times. However, this act resulted to earning a good number of suspicious looks from the guards that stood nearby. They watched him, bemused and incredulously, as the teenager sauntered through the lobby, an aura of coolness radiated around him through each step. They exchanged gazes with one another, unsure of what to do with the current situation for they have never had a case where they had to deal with a teenager. Besides, why would a teenager wander around a _business tower_?

Yami stopped before the receptionist's desk, where the man behind it smiled for a brief moment at him before it soon faded away into a perplexed look. Yami flashed him a small smile, "I'm here to see Seto Kaiba."

The man looked taken aback by the mentioned name and eyed him sceptically, "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba…um…sir?"

"He told me to come here."

"Okay…" the man averted his gaze to the screen of his computer, his fingers hovered over the keyboard, "May I have your name…sir?"

"Yami. Yami Mutou."

The man's fingers expertly tapped onto the keyboard, his gaze remained upon the screen. After a few sharp clicks of the mouse, the man finally looked up with a jaded look upon his face, "I'm sorry, but your name is not listed in any of Mr. Kaiba's appointments."

Yami stared at him with disbelief, "What? Why that stupid prick!" The man was taken aback by the sudden insult as Yami continued to rant on, "He told me to come here and he didn't even list me down with an appointment! What is he trying to do? Embarrass me? Big-headed jerk!"

"Um…sir, if you don't have anymore business with us, you may leave."

Yami slammed his hands onto the desk and gave the man a defiant stare, his crimson eyes glowered threateningly, "I have to see him."

"But your name is not listed."

"I don't care! I _have _to go and see him!"

"I'm sorry, but those without appointments are not permitted to meet Mr. Kaiba."

Yami glared at the man. He glanced to the side briefly, just in time for his eye to catch a glimpse of an elevator that was descending down towards the lobby, a few businessmen and women huddled around the doors as they waited for the arrival of the lift. A small hidden smirk erupted across the teenager's face. _Perfect_. He turned to the man and glared at him one last time, "Screw you! _Pish_…fine then. Have it your way." He then turned on his heel and began to slowly make his way towards the main entrance.

He then glanced over his shoulder and saw the receptionist lower his gaze back to his computer, the sharp taps of the keyboard told the youth that he had continued with his work. His steps slowly and gradually ended to a halt as he glanced over at the elevator. The light above the elevator doors faded and the doors slid open. Its passengers filed out of the lift and a new group of started to squeeze themselves into the small compartment.

_Brilliant._

Without wasting another second, Yami dashed forward and headed towards the lift. A shout called out to him but he ignored it and attempted to squeeze himself into the lift when a strong hand grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him back. Yami yelped and turned his gaze to the individual, a scowl braced his features. A brooding security guard glowered down at him through his dark sunglasses, his thin lips were pulled into a slight snarl, "Where do you think you're going, punk?"

Yami yanked his arm, trying to free himself but the guard kept his vice-like grip upon his arm. He glared at the larger man, "I'm going to see Kaiba! Let go off me!"

"Mr. Kaiba? Don't make me laugh! A school kid like you has no business with Mr. Kaiba! Go back to school, shrimp."

Yami glared. Shrimp? He called him a shrimp! He may be shorter than the rest of the boys in his class but that doesn't mean he's a shrimp, alright! Yami fumed at the guard, his eye twitched with annoyance as he gritted his teeth. _Why that no good big bulky man of a gorilla! Darn it, is he really human? He's so big!_

"Who are you calling _shrimp_? Just because you're the size of a freaking _gorilla_ doesn't mean you can have a go at everyone who are of normal size for their age!" Yami snapped.

The security guard's eyebrow twitched.

That didn't look good.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Here ends Part I…goodness, one's written so much don't you think? Oh dear…a bad run in with one of Kaiba's goons…I don't he'll take in Yami's new nickname for him lightly. Yami really cannot control that smart little mouth of his now, can he? Tsk, bad Yami! But that's why we all love him! –grins-

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**In the next chapter:** Sneaking into Kaiba Corp should be easy enough, especially if it's done Mission Impossible style! But it seems **overgrown plants** and **gorilla men** aren't going to let our dearly beloved Yami slip pass easily. A confrontation with the CEO goes with a rocky start and spins off into chaos as two 'lovebirds' start **hitting it out in Kaiba's office in front of his employees! **And a **final agreement** is made where Yami's fate is finally sealed and Kaiba's smirk seems to be broader than ever. Welcome to their world.


	5. When heated sparks fly Pt II

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long delay! Well, here it is! Chapter five, Part II! It's **pretty long** so I hope it would be enough to satisfy your satisfaction needs. It was not an easy task to carry out though with my infamous **mood swings**, **frozen toes** and **bad hair days**! -sighs- It's so not a good thing at all. All in all, here it is! Enjoy! Big thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys **ROCK**! –grins-

**Warnings:** Frequent use of language, nothing too strong though! (thanks for the notification **Darleneartist**! -smiles-) And a rather _suggestive_ scene…hmm… -winks-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

**:C h a p t e r F I v e:**

"**When heated sparks fly, the presence of mutual emotions lingers in the air and an indenture is finally made."**

**Part II**

_

* * *

_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Yami clenched his teeth with frustration, his crimson eyes flared with utmost infuriation.

_Goddamn stupid big gigantic inhuman gorilla!_

A pulsing vein throbbed upon his jaw, almost visible to the eyes of those who were courageous enough to lean in and squint.

_How dare he throw me out like that! What does he think I am? A sack of potatoes?_

A growl of frustration had erupted from the youth's throat as he furiously kicked at the pavement beneath him, oblivious with the fact that he was making a spectacle of himself in such a public place. It was clearly understandable though. Who would realize their actions when they were seized in the deadly clutches of fury? Good riddance.

Yami frowned as he peeked from behind the fountains at the glass doors and the security guards that stood nearby; their eyes concealed by sunglasses watched their surroundings carefully for any suspicious characters. Yami cursed under his breath. It seems the gorilla-man had told the rest of his cronies to keep an eye out for him. Damn. The boy crouched behind the fountain and allowed his crimson eyes to scan the building for any possible ways of sneaking in unnoticed. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he watched the guards enter the building later, only to stand nearby the glass doors to monitor who entered and who left.

A gritting of teeth.

_Darn it! There're not moving now, are they? Crap._

He released a weary sigh before mustering up all the valour he was able to summon up in his small form and gaze straight ahead with determination. His mind was then set to a particular goal that would help him overcome this whole mess. So it's finally come to this. If they won't allow him to enter, then he'll just have to sneak in. Yeah, just like what they do in the movies. He would find the perfect disguise and stealthily slip into the building and up that elevator in the blink of an eye. Yami felt a satisfied smirk curl upon his lips. Gorilla-man won't even see that coming.

Oh yes, it was just _brilliant_.

Yami glanced over to a nearby coffee store and his gaze flitted over a few businessmen who sat outside, embracing the benefits of the sunshine around them whilst enjoying their cups of strong coffee and many sticks of cigarettes. The crimson orbs wandered and paused upon a broadsheet that nestled upon a vacant seat beside a businessman who laughed at a small joke that was shared among his co-workers. It lay there, dull and lonely, totally neglected. And so very lonely it was, being thrown to the side with no use. It was a pity for the paper had many uses like…

Then it struck him.

And Yami smirked.

* * *

The doors slid open and a group of businessmen bustled in, documents clasped tightly between arms and chests while briefcases clutched in deadly tight grips. Their legs clad in dark tailor-made trousers swept across the grand lobby as the soles of their shoes clacked against the marble floors. It was a common sight for the security guards. It was the same everyday. And it was becoming tiresome to them. 

Poor them.

Some even wished that someone would just stroll in and enlighten their day with some amusement, just to break that barrier of monotony that draped over them every single day. Whether it was a woman who broke one of the heels of her stilettos or a man with coffee stains down his white business shirt or even if it was a schoolboy with a peculiar hairstyle trying to sneak in by concealing his face with a newspaper broadsheet…

Hold that thought.

_Schoolboy?_

The guards watched, perplexed as a small figure clad in a navy school uniform strolled past them in a cavalier manner, his footsteps swept across the marble floors swiftly. His face was concealed with a large broadsheet that reached down to his hips. Their gaze followed the boy as he strolled towards the elevator.

No shit, it was a schoolboy alright.

They watched with mild interest as the boy peeked from the side of the broadsheet for a brief moment before concealing his face once again and continued walking towards the elevator.

_Well, I'll be damned._

The guards cocked an eyebrow with slight amusement and strolled idly over to the elevator and stood before it while waiting for the boy to unveil himself from his so-called clever _disguise_.

A broadsheet as a disguise…

Now this is going to be _interesting_.

_

* * *

Did they notice me? _

He dared himself a small peek over his shoulder from the corner of his eye. Empty. No guards. There were no signs of any scary-looking, tall, bulky pokerfaced men in black suits and shades. Yami flashed a small grin of victory. Yami inwardly cheered. Oh yes, he had done it. He had easily pulled off the 'hide-behind-newspaper' trick. Yes indeed.

_Ha! Take that gorilla-man! I bet you didn't see that coming!_

Oh how we would all love to cheer and celebrate the youth's victory but as we know, good things don't last that long for our beloved crimson eyed youth was in for another surprise. One in which will cause that cheeky little grin to morph into an infamous stubborn little frown. Nonetheless, the youth was still considered _adorable_ in both ways.

Yami quickened his steps as he heard the familiar _ding!_ from the elevator. Oh sweet victory! He could almost hear the victory bells ring! He was finally going to go up that damn elevator and meet up with that goddamned Seto Kaiba. Yami fumed as the thought of Seto Kaiba sniggering with his arms folded while he watched Yami being thrown out of the building from the window of his office crossed his mind.

Yami clenched his teeth.

_Stupid Prick! I'll show you not to mess with me! I'll give you a piece of my mind! You jerk! You inhuman piece of –!_

"_Oof_!"

As to being engrossed so much heated thoughts, the youth had not being paying attention to his little route towards the elevator and ended up colliding into a wall. Yami mentally smacked himself for his absent-mindedness. How could he have not seen that coming? He glanced over his shoulder. Good, no one was watching him. He took a step forward after turning slightly to the left. A few more steps would lead him to the elevator doors which he would stealthily slip into and he would go straight up to Kaiba's office and give him a good old heap of frenzied rants. Maybe even a good whack to the head, if he felt like it. Yeah, that was exactly what he was going to do.

Well he was, before he ended up colliding into _another _wall.

Yami frowned slightly, fighting the urge to lower the broadsheet.

Just how many walls are there?

Yami turned towards the left and stepped forward.

_Bump._

Darn it.

He turned to the right and stepped forward.

_Bump._

Okay…

Left.

_Bump._

Right.

_Bump._

Left. Right.

_Bump. Bump._

What. The. Hell?

Yami lowered the broadsheet and glared up at the _walls_ he kept bumping into, his crimson eyes blazed with irritation. But the infernos behind those fiery orbs were soon extinguished into nothing but a mere ember as his gaze was greeted with two towering figures. In fact, it was two scary-looking, tall, bulky pokerfaced men in black suits and shades to be exact.

Yami felt the colour from his face drain dramatically.

_Oh, SHIT._

"Where do you think you're going, punk?" one of them boomed as he took a threatening step forward.

The other stepped forward too, a hand extended to grab hold of the youth's arm, "You haven't learned your lesson now, have you?"

Yami took a small step back, slowly backing away while they advanced forward, arms outstretched and ready to seize his small body. The broadsheet loosened in his hands slightly as his gaze was fixed upon the two men, his crimson orbs watched their movements carefully. Careful enough to catch and understand what was about to happen.

_Just slowly back away…slowly…slowly…_

"Get him!"

Yami dropped the broadsheet and whirled around, making a run for it. He dashed across the lobby as he heard the heavy thumps of the men's shoes clumped against the marble floor, quickening through each step as they attempted to grab hold of him. The crimson eyed boy ran, pushing through a group of business executives whilst screaming at the top of his lungs. Yes, he was literally _screaming_. And quite a spectacle it was too. But he didn't realize it and even if he did, he didn't care. At that moment, all that mattered was getting away from the security guards. He needed to lose them and get up that damn elevator. He needed to see that damn Seto Kaiba. He reached forward and shoved another businessman out of the way when a wall of black and white appeared before him, blocking his path. And Yami, being unable to at least skid to a stop, ended up colliding into it.

"_Oof!_" it was once again.

A pair of strong hands seized his small arms and held them a very tight vice-grip, forcing the boy to lift his gaze up at the **very tall** _wall_. A familiar surly face came to view as the man who held him glowered through his dark shades. The thin lips were once again pulled into an unpleasant snarl for which a deadly hiss escaped from them, stretching out into one word: "Gotcha."

* * *

Yami fumed. 

How could he not? He had just been thrown out of the building and into the street – again.

He whirled around and glared at the large bulky form of the security guard who had just thrown him out. He glared until the gigantic form disappeared into the depths of the building, a sense of satisfaction and glee radiated around that huge body. He gritted his teeth with utmost outrage, crimson eyes flared like the gates of hell. His pliant lips were pulled into a very taut line with offence while his fists were curled into tight balls; his knuckles were decked out in threatening shades of white.

"Stupid **gorilla-man**! Goddamn it, I hate you!" he yelled at the closed glass doors, the frosted letters of 'KC' lingered before him, almost as if its sole purpose was to watch and laugh at Yami, mocking him of his terribly pathetic state. Yami's teeth clenched even more as he did his best to resist such temptation of committing the act of prying his shoes off and hurling them with such force at the door. Hell, he probably wouldn't give a damn if the doors shattered. Stupid doors.

A frustrated cry erupted from the back of Yami's throat as he stomped back to the fountains and sat on the edge, his arms crossed across his chest in a stern yet very childish manner. He frowned, a stubborn little pout present upon those lips once again. It was a shame that he's always wearing a scowl upon his face for they were marring his delightfully yet unexpectedly **fetching **features. Yes, despite his narcissistic attitude that equally matched Seto Kaiba's own, Yami was an exceptionally **attractive** young man. If one stopped and paused to give the boy a second look underneath that little scowl, one would be able to detect and marvel at the _extraordinary beauty_ the young man offered unwittingly.

Of course, in this case, that wasn't possible for the boy would shoot a threatening look to anyone who approached him since he was in a very foul mood at that exact moment.

Yami huffed, his dark eyebrows knitted together as he emerged into deep thought. There has to be a way for him to get into that damn building and up that goddamn elevator! He rubbed at his temple furiously as his mind rummaged around, looking and summing up for another _ingenious _plan. Just how exactly do spies do it? Is it because he was wearing navy blue instead of the infamous black? Is it because he had been too conspicuous? Perhaps so. It seems he will have to find another disguise. One that could hide his entire form from sight.

He peeked at the glass doors from the fountain once again, catching a glimpse of the guards patrolling the lobby while keeping an eye upon the happenings around them. Yes! They were distracted at the moment. He would be able to slip through the doors just fine. His crimson eyes lifted and his gaze rested upon the green foliage that stood before the walls as a display, not far from the glass doors to his right if he entered. His crimson eyes wandered up slightly and were soon vaguely able to make out the shape of his destination and object of aim. His eyes darted back to the shrubbery and fixed upon a particular tall one with large broad leaves. Just enough to…

A knowing smirk tugged on his lips as another plan was being formulated in his mind and it all summed up to one delightful word:

_Brilliant_.

* * *

It was effortless. 

To slip in through the glass doors were as simple as A-B-C. To sneak past the guards was even easier. All he had to do was trail after a tall businessman and follow him into the building, keeping out of sight by taking advantage of the man's tall form. The guards didn't even spot him. The plan was set in motion.

Yami peered at the guards from behind the many broad leaves he had quietly concealed himself behind. He watched them as they patrolled the lobby slowly; their expressions remained blank although an occasional twitch at the corners of their mouths or even a small yawn had been obvious to show that they were clearly bored. Yami pursed his lips slightly and glanced at the elevator which stood there, beckoning him with all its glory and mockery. He narrowed his eyes with determination.

He **will** get to that lift and go up to the top floor. He **knew** Seto Kaiba will be waiting there for him. He would be waiting with that stupid smirk on his face. Come to think of it, that smirk never leaves his face. There was probably a high possibly that he even wears that smirk while _sleeping_. Yami grimaced. _Stupid Prick_.

After glancing to both sides and his surroundings, the youth set his crimson eyes upon the plant that concealed him from sight and dropped his gaze to the pot that held it. It was a rather…big pot. Yami tsked to himself. Well of course it was, it was holding a rather big plant after all. Of course the pot should be big. Yami eyed it carefully; doubt lingered within his crimson orbs. It looks quite heavy too…

Yami pushed away such thoughts. No. He had gone too far to abandon his plan. He was going to get up that freaking elevator **no matter what**. Rolling up his sleeves, he reached down and clasped a good grip around the rim of the plant pot. He took a deep breath and heaved it up. Yami clamped his mouth shut to prevent himself from crying out loud with surprise as the weight of the pot threatened to pull his arms out of their sockets. _Oh god…it's so heavy!_

Yami heaved it before he shuffled, step by little step towards the elevator. The broad leaves swayed slightly but they provided an excellent cover for the tri-coloured haired boy. Yep, those leaves were able to hide that miraculous hairstyle alright. Credits to the gardener who took good care of it. Yami gritted his teeth as he shuffled a little more when his arms soon gave up, protesting against the weight of the pot. Yami lowered it, a little too fast in fact, and the base collided against the floor with a slight clank. Yami bit his bottom lip and peered through the leaves at the guards, praying to those above that his cover was not blown. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw them patrol about, still wearing the same blank expression with those occasional twitches and yawns. He was safe.

The youth reached down once again and picked up the pot once again and slowly edged his way towards the elevator, occasionally lowering it to the floor to rest and soothe his aching arms before continuing on towards his destination once again. _Cell phone, here I come!_

* * *

A loud yawn erupted from the young man's lips before he reached up and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. He had pulled on so many night shifts this month that he had lost count on just how many exactly. His gaze flickered back to the screen that was before him, countless names with appointed times dancing before him in an mocking dance as he scrolled the table down, eyes flickering here to there examining the names upon it. The man raised an eyebrow slightly. It seems his employer had a lot of appointments this month, mostly from the…female variety. 

An indifferent roll of eyes.

Well, duh. Being nominated as one of Japan's hottest bachelors, who would want to push away a chance of meeting with Seto Kaiba through work? Let alone being able to see and probably _seduce_ him every now and then? It was _the_ ultimate plan that _every_ woman had thought of. A small smirk tugged on his lips as he mused at the thought of seeing all those _ill-fated_ women come in with fake bright smiles and evil glints in their eyes only to exit with red puffy eyes and twisted frustrated expressions at the harsh rejection from the CEO. It was a rather _entertaining _sight for a mere bored receptionist like him. Hey, things like these come once in a while you know.

Another yawn escaped from the young man's lips and he raised a hand up cover his mouth. Gods, he was so tired. He lifted his hand and rubbed his tired sluggish eyes before blinking away the remaining sleep in his eyes. Everything seemed at peace, just the same comings and goings he had seen over, well, ever since he had worked really.

He looked up and gazed at the green foliage to his left that adorned the once bare wall. It was good to see them growing well, all thanks to the gardeners for they have done a splendid job. He looked on to a particular large one with luscious broad leaves. The plant had grown into an amazing height and width; it was probably even able to hide a person behind it! The receptionist felt his vision blurred with drowsiness once again. He lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes from the lethargy that invaded once again. God, he really needed to take a break. He blinked the sleep away, about to resume back to his work when something _green _caught his eye. He pursed his lips slightly and stared intently at the broad leaved plant.

An eyebrow rose sceptically.

Wasn't it near the other plants before?

The young man shrugged it off and dropped his gaze to the screen once again, his fingers tapped onto the keyboard deftly. He lifted his gaze for a moment at the folders that were tucked away in a neat pile before him when something moved at the corner of his eye. He looked up and blinked, puzzled. He stared at the plant once again.

This time, both eyebrows were raised.

Did it just moved?

He shook his head. It must be his eyes. He must be very tired. He lifted his wrist and glanced at his watch. It was almost quarter to eleven; lunch was still about two hours away. Another yawn erupted from his lips. Those yawns just won't stop bugging him now would they? He rubbed his eye once again while the other remained open, examining the happenings in the lobby.

Businessmen bustled in and out of the building, security guards on patrol, janitors cleaning the marble floors and glass walls, a broad leaved plant slowly shuffled suspiciously towards the elevator, a woman and her co-worker chatting animatedly with excitement as they exited the elevator, a man indulging himself into a cup of strong coffee…

Wait.

Shuffling plant?

He stared.

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

A furious rub of eyes for conformation.

_Pause._

Blink. Blink.

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

Okay, so he wasn't dreaming. That plant was really **shuffling**.

The receptionist picked up the receiver of the telephone beside him and he pressed a speed-dial number. His eyes narrowed at the plant as it paused for a moment before it shuffled towards the elevator once again, "Isono, can you check on a plant for me? The one near the elevators…call me crazy, but I think it's **walking**…"

_

* * *

No, no, no! _

_This is _**not**_ happening! How could it?_

Yami gritted his teeth with infuriation as he peered at the glass doors from behind the fountains he concealed behind while he gingerly massaged his aching elbow. His arm throbbed painfully from the tight grip of the security guard who threw him out again. The same security guard from the last and the one before that. Yes, him again. That demented Gorilla-man. Yami's eyes narrowed with extreme dislike. He **really** did not like that man. Not one tad bit.

_Stupid, stupid gorilla-man, curse you!_

Yami mumbled incoherently to himself as his enraged crimson orbs watched the glass doors intently while trying to sum up another plan. He couldn't believe that his plans, especially the one involving the plant, had failed. It was totally _unacceptable_. He has to get up there! His patience was wearing thin. Correction, it had worn thin. Yami jumped out of his hiding place and stood there, fists clenched to his sides as he prepared for his last and valiant attempt. It seems they have left him with no choice but to go full-on. Yami exhaled sharply. He will have to barge right in then! Yami looked on with determination. He will not be thrown out again! No, this was the last straw.

A sleek black Jaguar Daimler slid into the business's driveway, its tinted windows flashed as the car halted to a stop. The guards from inside the building rushed out and down the steps, preparing to greet the wealthy man who climbed out of the car as his driver had opened the door for him. The man was short and podgy; an obvious sign to show that he was filthy rich, his body was clad in an expensive tailored suit and highly polished shoes. His sausage-like fingers were adorned in many gold rings and a smug look tugged upon his fish-like lips. The guards bowed curtly before him and led him up the stairs, ushering him towards the building where a business proposal was about to be made.

Yami, however, had not realized any of this. His crimson orbs remained fixed upon the door that led to his ultimate goal. His mind had been set on that elevator, that god forsaken elevator, which would take up him to meet the man who he detested so much that his hatred would probably be passed down to the next generation if he was reincarnated once again in another life. Yami clenched his fist resolutely before he closed his eyes for a brief moment in which he had quickly recited his prayers. Yes, he was about to go onto the battlefield, where he would fight the opposition including the notorious evil Gorilla-man before advancing to the top of the building, victorious, where he would receive his prize. No, not Seto Kaiba. Hell no. He was there to retrieve back his beloved _cell phone_. After all, that was the reason to why he ended here in the first place, right?

After exhaling another sharp breath of air, he stared on with tenacity.

Let the games begin.

Yami opened his mouth, a fierce battle cry had erupted from the depths of his throat as he charged forward, his arms pumped with such ferocity by his sides. His eyes flared brutishly as he dashed forward, his mind set on just one thing at that exact moment: the elevator. It was truly a remarkable sight. Here was Yami running towards the entrance of Kaiba Corporation with such driving force as he screamed his frustrations away while running like the wind. Oh yes, running while screaming is a rather entertaining sight to see, do you not agree? Here, here.

He did not care about anything that surrounded him. No, he couldn't let that happen for it would keep him astray from his ultimate goal. He will not let himself get caught once again by that stupid and very irritating gorilla-man. No he would not.

He did not take notice that the guards had halted upon the steps and were staring at him with a bewildered look upon their faces. He did not notice the chauffeur of the limousine gawking at him with eyes like the size of flying saucers. He did not notice the stubby wealthy man whirling around to look at him, a panicky look upon his face. No, he did not take notice of anything at all.

So when Yami ran past the man, he did not notice that his shoulder had rammed into the man and caused him to tumble down the steps that closely followed by a very unmanly squawk. He did not take notice of the man rolling down the steps like an oversized sausage while the guards chased after him, attempting to break his fall before the man landed in a very messy heap at the bottom. He did not take notice of the guards that shouted and called out at him. He did not take notice of the newly called guards who chased him as he slipped through the glass doors. He did not take notice of the chaos that erupted around him due to his presence as he fought through masses of businessmen and security guards. No. All that mattered at that exact moment was **the elevator**.

And he was almost there.

He watched as a woman boarded the lift and she pressed a button, allowing the doors to slowly slide shut. With adrenalin pumping wildly throughout his body, he gritted his teeth and dodged another lunge from a security guard before breaking into one hell of a sprint. There was no way he was going to get thrown out again. He reached forward, his arm extended and his finger outstretched as he stretched towards the 'up' button. He reached even further.

Almost there…almost…

"Gotcha."

_Ha?_

Yami blinked. He stared at the elevator button that now seemed to be below him as the elevator doors finally slid shut, the low hum indicated its departure to the floors above. He blinked for a few moments, allowing the recent happenings to finally sink into his mind. How…did he get up here? It was then Yami thought that he might have had a sudden growth spurt that occurred in the matter of seconds but he pushed the ridiculous thought away for it was highly impossible for something as illogical as that to happen. But if it wasn't then…just what exactly has happened? Yami shifted slightly when he then realized that his stomach was rested against something very…bulky. It was sturdy and hard too. And it was _breathing_.

Say what?

Yami whipped his head to the source and his eyes widened when his gaze was met with the grave yet snarling face of his most _favourite_ security guard. Oh the Gorilla-man just wouldn't him alone now, would he? Well of course not. Who wouldn't? But such attention from the man was not what Yami had favoured let alone sought after. No, he wanted to stay away from the man. Far, far away. He tried to squirm but found that he couldn't. He realized that he was propped upon the man's shoulder; his waist was firmly clasped so he wouldn't escape. Just great. Yami glared at the man. Well, there was not much to be done now by the youth so he would have to do what any other sane person would.

"**YOU**! GORILLA-MAN! LET GO OF ME!"

Okay…so maybe that wasn't what was expected.

The security guard, whose real name was Isono, gritted his teeth with irritation when the youth hollered into his ear. He glared at the boy through his dark shades. This boy was really starting to tug on his nerves. He jerked his shoulder so the boy didn't numb his arm though the action caused the youth to let out a small yelp. He tightened his arm around the boy's slim waist and turned on the spot, slowly and calmly making his way to the glass doors where he was going to take care of the boy once and for all.

"You're a persistent one, aren't you punk?" he snarled, "Maybe a trip to the police station will knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"_What_?" Yami cried shrilly, much than he had intended and instantly thrashed about in hopes of regaining his freedom, "No way! Let go of me! Don't you _dare_ take me to the police! I'll…I'll scratch your head and scrape your brains out if you do! I'll even take that skull of yours and stomp on it to smithereens! You want that? Huh? Hey! I'm warning you! Let me go!"

The youth continued to thrash about but after seeing his attempts in vain, he then did the next thing that anyone would have done. He reached over and slapped the man's head continuously with both hands while demanding to be freed, an action which he thought would work for when his slaps would finally give the man a headache, he would be able to release himself and run for it. Yami slapped harder. Darn it, work headache work!

Isono grunted and continued walking, ignoring the non-stop thumping upon his head, "Stupid runt."

"Grr…let me go, dammit! I said let me go! Don't you _understand_ **Japanese**, Gorilla-man? I said Let. Me. Go!"

"What's going on?"

An abrupt stop was followed by a small yelp and a tensing of broad muscles.

Curious with the sudden stalling, Yami raised an eyebrow and looked up. His crimson eyes, full of curiosity and tad bits of infuriation, were met with a subliminal azure gaze where pools of enigmatic sapphire swirled within them, drawing him in yet shutting him out. Nothing seems to reside behind those eyes upon that grave expression yet when their eyes were fixed upon one another, they slowly opened up to allow a small glint of ridicule. _What? _The expression was now sardonic, those lips pulled into an amused smirk. Oh yes indeed, Seto Kaiba was terribly amused with the sight he saw before him. And when those crimson eyes narrowed with infuriation, that smirk widened even more.

Yami fumed and glared at the brunet, mustering up all the revulsion he felt towards that man at that exact moment before he released it in one hell of a bellow, "PRICK! YOU BASTARD! COME HERE! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!"

Without thinking, he lunged forward and extended his arms as he attempted to grab the man to choke him senseless. The guard tightened his grasp around the boy's waist and struggled to prevent him attacking his employer who watched the spectacle with mild interest. Well, it was more like it was out of amusement really. Seto Kaiba stood there with his arms across his chest; the smirk remained unwavering upon his lips as he watched the two males struggle as one desired to attack him while the other desired to protect him.

_Struggle, struggle, struggle._

The smirk widened yet impossibly even more.

Yep, it really was entertaining.

* * *

Yami pursed his lips into an annoyed taut line as he glared heatedly at the man who sat behind the large glass desk before him, his sleek silver cell phone was pressed to the base of his ear as he quietly spoke within it. His sharp blue eyes were fixed upon the screen of his computer desktop, sleek and sheer black it was, his finger tapped curtly on the black mouse. The azure orbs scrutinized the screen while he murmured into the phone; an impassive look remained upon his face as the knitting of his dark eyebrows complimented his features well otherwise. There were moments where the man would pause his clicking and scrutinized at a piece of information and frown at it while his mind searched for a particular reason behind it. Yami crossed his arms across his chest as he reclined against his seat, watching the brunet with silent fuming. 

The grand office was open-plan, with white marble floors and frosted glass walls that enclosed around the two males. The architecture of the room was entirely modern, well up-to-date for Yami had never seen such intricate designs in any house across Japan – perhaps it was a European? The leather furniture were white with black armrests, a glass coffee table was nearby with its leather legs proudly lustrous. Glass book cases were placed against the walls while a very large widescreen television was hung against the wall and a business television channel was on displayed at that moment. Yami lifted his gaze and found a glass window stretching across the wall behind the man's leather chair providing an amazing sight of the city. Yami felt a sudden urge to head over and peer through the window to admire the view it offered.

"So you finally came."

Yami fixed his crimson eyes upon the smirking brunet before extending an open palm towards the man; his eyes narrowed once again the slightest bit to show his graveness regarding the matter, "Give it back."

"Excuse me?"

"Give it back to me, jerk! I went through a lot of hell trying to see you! I was thrown out _three _times because of you! Stupid Prick! You guards stink!"

"I didn't think you'd come. Did you come to suck up to me?"

"I came for my cell phone, ass wipe!"

"Is that so?" a tantalizing smirk braced his features, "Or are you going to ask me about _that_ again?"

The youth couldn't help but blink at that sudden statement, "What…what are you talking about?"

"Oh? Lying again, are we?"

Yami's eyes widened a fraction, taken-back as a small blush had begun to erupt across his cheeks. He frowned as he fixed the man a defiant stare to emphasise his firmness, "No I'm not."

"Denying again?"

Yami's blush deepened even more.

Just what exactly is going on here? He did say that he came for the cell phone only right? He had mentioned and reminded himself of that before he went up here, before he got thrown out numerous times, before he was talking to Seto Kaiba at that exact moment. He came _just_ for the cell phone _right_???

"You came to ask about that _kiss_, didn't you?" another derisive sound was made, "How clever of you, to use the moment of retrieving your cell phone as another excuse to see me once again…I must be really good if you still can't forget about it."

Ooh, can that blush get any deeper!

"Shut up! I didn't come for that! Grr…give it back!"

"I lost it."

"WHAT?!"

"Too bad."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?"

"I don't know…I think it must have fallen out of the window…"

"IT _WHAT_?!"

"Yeah…I think did."

"IT _FELL _OUTOF THE WINDOW"

"That may be the gist of it."

"YOU…YOU…! LIAR! YOU HAVE IT! I KNOW YOU DO!"

"Do you have hearing problems, kid?"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I don't have it."

"LIAR! GIVE IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Go to the hospital and get your ears checked."

"I DON'T HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS, DAMN IT! GRR…IF YOU DON'T GIVE BACK MY DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO FORCE IT OFF YOU, YOU HEAR ME? I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IT SO GIVE IT BACK!"

"God, you can't even understand what I've been telling you all this time. Tsk, go back to school and learn _basic_ Japanese."

"THAT DOES IT!"

Driven by infuriation pumping wildly through his boiling bloodstream, Yami pounced over the glass desk and lunged at the brunet, his hands seized the man's clothes as he attempted to search for his beloved cell phone that was supposedly hidden in the depths of the man's clothing. The brunet was startled by the younger male's attack and did what his instincts were screaming at that exact moment: GET HIM OFF.

Seizing the teenage boy's shoulders, the brunet attempted to shove the smaller form off him upon seeing that he had the upper hand since he was physically stronger and larger than the younger male. Just one swipe would do the trick, no? Of course it should but it seems fate really wanted to pair the two up in this sticky situation that she decided to make the situation even more intolerable and stickier as the worse came when Seto felt the pale delicate fingers curled and clutched the fabric of his overcoat tightly. Yami did **not** want to let go.

A frustrated growl, "Get off."

The grip tightened after another attempted shove, "No!"

"Damn brat."

"Stupid prick, give it here!"

Thus from that point on, a series of bickering, rustling of clothes and _suggestive_ dialogue was being shot off. Little did they know that it was a bad idea for they were currently being eavesdropped by a group of curious employees outside…

* * *

They heard the rumours alright. A conformation of such word was highly demanded. They wanted to know the **truth**.They demanded the evidence. So how were they going to achieve that? It was plain simple. Allow Curiosity to whisk in and take a chance to brainwash their minds. That way, after being stroked by the caresses of Curiosity, they would be able to determine just what exactly their employer's relationship with the schoolboy is. Yes, the schoolboy. You know, the one that tried to sneak in? The one who tried to stand up against the head of security, Isono? The one who _demanded_ to see Seto Kaiba? 

Don't you know?

Of course you do.

So yes, it was clearly reasonable that they were blatantly curious of what exactly was _going on_ in their employer's office as well as their _conversations _within the large room. Hence, they all quietly pressed themselves up against the doors and attempted to squint through the frosted glass before settling down to catch the faint voices that managed to creep through the solid barriers of the room.

"Damn…"

"...give it here!"

A flurry of rustling clothes was heard and a low growl had managed to seep through the solids. The employees' eyes widened a fraction with astonishment and disbelief.

* * *

Another attempted shove was batted away by impatient fingers as they clutched and tugged at the hems of the man's overcoat, successfully prying it off one shoulder. A murderous growl erupted from the brunet's throat but the youth took no notice of it as he continued to rummage through the pockets of the overcoat and soon the inner pockets. The businessman fought the driven youth as he tried to pull his coat back on with one hand while the other shoved the boy's face away from him. 

Yami growled and lunged again, his fingers managing to clench a fistful of chestnut locks tightly, yanking it forcefully towards him to prevent the brunet from shoving him off when his hand slipped into the pocket of the brunet trousers. The brunet unexpectedly cried out with surprise, completely taken aback by the sudden touch of the youth, and released his coat before pushing the smaller form off him with both hands and all the strength he had managed to muster at that moment. Sure enough, the sudden impact caused the youth to yelp with surprise and topple backwards, his rear earning a well-deserved throb of pain as it landed upon the hard and cold marble floor which was followed with a sharp hiss from the youth himself.

"Oww! That hurts!"

A knee was raised, ready to shove the crimson eyed boy back to the ground with his underside of his highly polished boot when the boy tried to attack him once again.

_

* * *

Thump. _

"Oww! That hurts!"

"Stay still! Don't move or you'll get hurt even more!"

"Give it to me. I want it!"

_Thump._

A low growl was laced with hidden _delight_.

Astonished and interest eyes widened even further, perhaps even impossibly wider than saucers. Ooh, what else is there to be expected? More noise.

_Thump._

A muffled curse was heard and a faint rustling of clothes was to be heard yet once again. The employees edged closer, pressing their forms close enough to catch some of the undertone conversation that was going on between the two individuals within. Along with the fervent struggling.

_Struggle, struggle._

"…I told you…have it…get another one."

"…no…I need it!"

_Thump._

"Bastard! _I want it _NOW"

_Struggle, struggle._

"Oww…what…stop!...damn it…that hurts!"

"…stop squirming…will you?"

_Struggle, struggle._

"…down…do that! Get your hands…!" a sharp hiss seeped through, "…touch me there!"

"…I feel it…god…give it to me already!"

_Struggle, struggle._

The employees' gasp in unison as the schoolboy had **definitely** made his statement _very_ clear. Here comes the _good_ part, no? They leaned in almost impossibly closer against the door, the different weights of each individual intermingled into one as they strained their ears in an attempt to pick up the rest of the _activities _going on within. Closer and closer they inched until, so suddenly and unexpectedly, the worse of the worse happened.

Sharp exhales were released as a sudden inclination forward occurred. There was just too much pressure upon the fragile door.

Oh, _CRAP._

CRASH.

* * *

Seto Kaiba grabbed the irrepressible teenager's head with both hands, his pale slim fingers burying deep into the wild dark and red locks of the impressive flare, gritting his teeth as he raised a knee and pressed it against the youth's taut stomach as he pushed him further away, making sure there was enough distance between them. Seto's fingers clenched fistful of wild hair while Yami clutched one side of the man's overcoat after managing to successfully pry off one sleeve from one arm while the other hand was resting over the bulk of his beloved cell phone that resided within the pocket of the brunet's trousers. 

They glared heatedly at each other through enraged orbs, flaring with much distaste towards each other. Heated insults were silently exchanged among one another as their faces, flushed with antagonism, were dangerously close to one another; their hot breaths intermingled into one through each heavy gasp for air.

A pair of blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, a penetrating gaze bore deep into the crimson orbs that were currently defying him. The pair clenched their teeth with utmost annoyance towards each other.

_Damn brat._

_Stupid prick._

Just as the two were about to open their mouth and give each other a good whip of countless insults and snide remarks, the worse and the unexpected happened. Literally.

CRASH.

Two pairs of eyes tore their gazes from one another and immediately turned to face the source of sound, absolutely startled by the sudden interruption. _What on earth?_ What they saw caused both men to enlarge their eyes at least a tad fraction for there, upon the ground, lay a small group of business executives in a sprawling heap of bones, tangled limbs and clothes. They looked up at the duo, rubbing their sore arms and heads from their recent fall as a small sheepish grin braced their guilt ridden faces.

"Ehe…um…hello Mr. Kaiba."

Cobalt eyes darkened into the depths of that piercing azure gaze, reflecting off the raw emotions of such infuriation yet cleverly disguising and hiding away the obvious disbelief back into the depths of those subliminal blue pools. To put it blunt, Seto Kaiba was definitely **not** pleased.

Not the slightest tad bit.

**

* * *

A/N:** Kyaa! Finally! It's completed! The fifth instalment! Watermelon juice hurrah it is! –cheers like a maniac- Whee! Gosh, am I relieved! This chapter was hectic to write because I had a horrible case of writer's block. It was terrible! Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it. 

**Feed me with REVIEWS!!! XD**

**In the next chapter:** The **final agreement** is, well, finally made and a phone call will only mean one thing – Seto Kaiba is **_waiting_**. A disastrous experiment results to **eye irritation **and a moment of **strutting around** is relished to the maximum with rhythmic beats! Wait…is that just me or do I see Yami **dancing **with Seto Kaiba??? And the fact that coats, shirts and trousers are thrown about? Oh dear, let the games begin.


	6. Perfumes become the key to escape

**Warnings: **One heck of a long chapter, uses of strong language, unhealthy dancing and the deadly effects of perfumes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh. I don't own the song _'Filthy/Gorgeous'_ for it rightfully belongs to the wonderful _Scissor Sisters_. I also don't own the Korean movie, _100 Days with Mr. Arrogant_.

**

* * *

:C h a p t e r s I x: **

"**When blue-eyed CEOs ring up, perfumes become the key to escape and the act of rebellion is put into motion through terrible impersonations."**

* * *

And so Yami sat there, crimson eyes holding a fixed gaze upon the man who sat before him. 

Upon the man who had just fired a group of his employees without a second thought.

Upon the man who was nothing but a heartless, cynical bastard.

He gritted his teeth, his hands clenching tightly by his sides, the motion causing his knuckles to whiten to a deathly shade through each passing second. He flinched slightly when he felt his fingernails dig into the soft flesh of his palms as his fingers curled in even further. Nevertheless, he ignored the pain and kept his gaze upon the brunet who was reclining back into his leather seat, arms folded across his chest nattily as he looked down his slender nose at him.

With nonchalant blue eyes watching the tri-coloured haired teenager with hidden amusement, Seto Kaiba was unfazed when he suddenly found himself inwardly _chuckling_ at the sight before him. Well, of course. Who wouldn't laugh at a person who you have just managed to shove off in just one brisk wave of a hand? Not to mention that the same person had also managed to ridiculously land on his head _and_ gawk at you with stupefaction at the same time? Seto Kaiba had to admit that this was quite an achievement. But of course, congratulating himself in front of this boy was not something that the established cold businessman would do. So, to settle himself with all the satisfaction he had earned, he decided to _converse_ with the younger male.

Perhaps he should start with congratulating the teenager on his clumsy fall?

Seto Kaiba felt the ghost of a smirk flitted across his pliant lips.

Yes, that would do.

"Well now, I suppose that fall has managed to knock some brilliance into you?" the billionaire sneered, "Do send my regards to your newly found intellect."

Yami bristled, his small shoulders rising up concurrently. His stare intensified onto the older man, the defiant look soon metamorphosed into a glare when he was able to catch the slight curl of an almost imperceptible smirk upon the brunet's lips. Why that no good…

"Stupid Prick, that was a deceitful thing to do!" the crimson-eyed boy snapped.

"Deceitful? I think you're mistaken; I was simply getting your ass off me. And besides, just so you know, you're underweight. You're way too light for a normal fifteen –"

"I'm **seventeen**!" Yami cried indignantly.

"– fourteen year old boy," the brunet continued on, regardless to Yami who was sputtering with outrage. Seto Kaiba scrutinized the teenager for a moment before he went on, "Not to mention _short_."

Well now, in regardless to _that_, Yami was simply angry. Scratch that, he was _furious_. How dare _he_ comment on a person's height like _that_? That was just downright rude! Crimson orbs flared with infuriation, "Asshole! Just because you and your freaking security guards are tall as _gorillas_ doesn't mean you have the right to have a go at people who are of normal size for their age!"

"You're right," the brunet nodded in agreement, "I don't have the right to mock people who are of normal_ size_ for their _age_."

"Are you _implying_ something?"

"Why, of course not."

"…ugly lizard."

"What was that?"

Ignoring the question (demand more likely) from the brunet, Yami held out an outstretched hand towards the older man. "Phone. Now."

Seto Kaiba's dark eyebrows furrowed together slightly as his blue eyes hardened, "Obnoxious brat, I don't have it."

"You have it your pocket. Give it to me now," Yami's glare simply intensified when the brunet made no attempt to do anything regarding the matter, "Stupid Prick."

Thus, cue the entrance for the brunet's infamous trademark smirk. "That's getting old, moron."

Yami prickled. He fumed on his spot on the floor whilst fighting the oh so very sweet urge to simply lunge at the businessman and clasped his fingers around that _deliciously tempting _neck that simply screamed 'Choke Me'. Yes, Yami was restraining himself from doing anything rash. After all, he wasn't _that_ stupid to not know the consequences of killing this businessman, no matter how annoying the man was. _Although_, Yami found himself reconsidering, _the world would be a far much better place without cynical men running around and randomly kissing **boys** for no particular reason…_

Yami froze.

_KISS._

Oh god…

There goes a small flip as his stomach attempted to have a go at somersaults inside him. And to exacerbate the matter even more, a small blush had begun its journey climbing up his cheeks. The teenager shook his head furiously, almost as if he was trying to shake the blush off his cheeks. No! No blushing! Especially not in front of **him**. Yami forced a look of indignation upon his face, in attempt to veer the brunet away from starting any assumptions or mocks, and flailed his open hand in the air, "Stingy old man, give it back."

Now, if it were possible that his eyes weren't playing tricks on his mind, Yami could have sworn he saw Seto Kaiba frown with slight annoyance. He could have sworn the brunet had shown a small bit of emotion behind those cold blue eyes and icy mask. He could have sworn that the businessman was actually _responding_ to _him_. But Yami, being the brash naïve teenager he was, simply brushed off that little sign of emotion and decided to frown, the narrowing of his eyes intensifying.

Brushing off the insult composedly, the brunet finally reached into his pocket and drew out a sleek black cellular phone before tossing it inconsiderately to the youth. "Ungrateful brat. Perhaps throwing that phone out of the window is more beneficial than handing it back to you."

Yami made a small sound, one that sounded more like a squeak, as he reached forward and caught the phone before it collided against the floor. He tucked it away into his pocket safely before casting the older man an angry look. "Hey! Unlike you, some people can't afford to get another cell phone!"

An impassive look. "Should I pity you then?"

A twitch of an eyebrow. "You really **are** the most arrogant bastard I've ever met in my entire life."

"You have my _sincerest _thanks. Consider yourself lucky then."

"That's not a compliment! God, I _really_ hate you!"

"The feeling's mutual."

"Ego-inflated jerk!"

"Ignorant punk. You know, I think you should seriously go and have your ears checked. I don't think they're functioning very well…"

"Grr…why you! You– you–! Gah! Stupid…stupid _tree_!"

Seto Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this before bluntly saying, "Bush."

Now that made the younger male mad. _What the hell? Did he…did he just called me a freaking _**bush**_??? That was totally uncalled for! Ooh…the nerve! _In attempt to cover up that little blush creeping up his cheeks, he instantly riposted with a, "Prissy little ice _princess_."

"Touchy prima donna." Came the blunt comeback, discreetly laced with a pinch of amusement.

The brunet was clearly enjoying this, wasn't he?

My, Yami just **had** to keep himself from spluttering with disbelief, let alone allow the widening of his eyes.

Good god, the businessman was _good_.

Yami gritted his teeth with irritation at the businessman's persistence and instant comebacks; that smug look on the older man's face was enough to make his fingers twitch. Right, if he wanted to play that way then who was he to say no? _So the prick's expecting for a comeback insult now, is he?_ Yami smirked at that thought as his crimson eyes lingered upon the brunet's hair. _Well, he was going to get one alright_.

Brace yourselves.

"_Mushroom head_!"

A striking comment on Seto Kaiba's _hair._

Good show!

Well now, it seems that Yami just can't help but _gloat_. Oh no, he could not. Pride was currently swelling – scratch that, it was _proliferating_ within his small form. And let's not forget that little smug expression. Yep, Yami was downright proud of himself alright. Damn, he could just give himself a well-earned pat on the back, or maybe treat himself to a huge mountain of chocolate ice-cream? Maybe even do a little victory jiggle on the spot to go with it? Ooh, or maybe even –!

"**_Pineapple_**."

…_Say what?_

Yami stared at the blue-eyed billionaire, appalled. "_Excuse_ _me_?"

Seto Kaiba simply smirked. "Your _hair_. Unlike mine, yours is outrageously _stupid_." That smug look just seems to look even smugger than ever. "Just like a **pineapple**."

Oh my, another commentary on one's hair. Even though being the brash naïve teenager he simply was, Yami was not able to brush off such a comment as _that_ quite easily. Apparently it was simply because that when the subject falls into the matter of hair, Yami was extremely sensitive. A startling discovery, no? Go figure.

Absentmindedly, the boy reached up and touched a particular strand of his blond bangs before casting the older man a pointed look, his face however was flushed with dismay. "Yeah? Well…well at least mine is not as **outdated**like _yours_."

A narrowing of blue eyes. "Outdated, you say?"

"Darn right, Prick."

Alas, let us allow the time to pass with nothing but a silent session of glaring the daylights of out each other. The icy subliminal azure hues clashed immensely with the fiery chasm of crimson orbs.

_Goddamn brat._

_Stupid, stupid Prick._

Ultimately, all glares were ceased when one word was articulated with firmness as well as ease: "Leave." And with that, Seto Kaiba swivelled in his chair and settled before his desk, his long pale fingers immediately danced across the black keyboard of his computer desktop.

"What…?" Yami blinked out of his glowering reverie and slowly got to his feet. He gaped at the older man with indignation and placed a hand on his hip, "_Excuse me_? Are you ordering _me_ to leave?"

The typing ceased as Seto Kaiba tapped on his mouse curtly, his gaze relentlessly fixed on the monitor. "You got your phone back, so I see that there is no reason for you to hang around here any longer. Unless you do have _another_ good reason to why you are still standing here in my office while performing the act of truancy, then I suggest you to leave."

Yami pursed his lips into a small frown at this, bristling slightly at the bluntness and indifference of the older man. His crimson orbs watched the concentration upon the man's face, noting the fact that the glint of mockery that resided within those blue eyes had dissipated, leaving nothing but graveness. He took in the slight knitting of dark eyebrows as the older man frowned at the data he was typing down on the screen; his jaw was cradled into the palm of his hand as more sharp taps echoed throughout the once again silent room.

The boy then huffed haughtily as he pulled a face at the ignorant businessman, regardless when the brunet didn't even spare a small glance at him. "Tch, whatever! As if_ I'd_ like to stay in this…this…this **dingy** old office with _you_. I was going to leave anyway." He was about to turn and walk away as he had stated but he paused, looking at the older man as he waited for at least a small response from the inconsiderate businessman.

_Tap, tap, tap._

An eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

_Click, click._

_Pause._

Yami bit his bottom lip lightly; a small bubble of hope began to swell within his form.

A small frown crossed the brunet's expression.

_Well? Aren't you going to say anything? _Yami thought impatiently as a pulsing vein began to throb above his eyebrow.

Seto Kaiba stared at the monitor for another good minute before he finally…resumed back to his typing.

That pulsing vein throbbing just above his eyebrow had exploded. Oh, Yami was now downright pissed, so pissed that he flew off the handle.

Literally.

"HEY! PRICK! I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAMMIT! STOP PRETENDING TO IGNORE ME, YOU SELF-CENTERED, CYNICAL, FREAKISHLY TALL–!"

Seto Kaiba ceased his typing and cast the crimson-eyed boy a blank stare. There wasn't any hint of emotion upon that face, not even a slight twitch of irritation. It was almost as if the businessman was a porcelain doll. Inexpressive.

"You're still here? I thought you left already," the brunet remarked. As Yami opened his mouth to protest, the businessman quickly cut in as he resumed back to his fervent typing. "Don't tell me you're _still_ trying to ask me about _that_ now, are you?"

Now what would _that_ that be?

Dumbfounded, Yami started with an unintelligent "…uh…?"

The typing ceased yet once again and the brunet swivelled in his chair, facing the youth with his long pale fingers laced together. "Oh, isn't this rich…playing dumb now, are we?" A small smirk had managed to crawl past his stoic facade. "For a con artist, you really do suck at conning."

"I do not con!" Yami snapped.

"Yeah, and I don't manage a multi-national business company. Look, I know how _irresistible_ my kisses are–" at this point, Yami made a small strangled sound but the brunet continued nonetheless, "–but give it up, kid."

"Your kisses are _not_ irresistible!" Yami exclaimed a little shrilly then intended as a small blush of mortification erupted across his cheeks.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that definitely is _so_!"

"With a little liar like you, I don't think I can believe you."

"Shut up! Who says I lie?"

"There you go, denying yet once again."

"I didn't deny anything!"

"Oh? So does that mean you're actually admitting that you've come to ask me _that _again? Well, isn't this a surprise…"

Cue in the gritting of teeth. "You really like to rub things in, don't you?"

"Naturally."

"You know what? You're really starting to grate on my nerves…"

Seto Kaiba simply sent the youth a small smirk that meant, '_Well now, there's not much for you to do since I got you wrapped around my little finger…there's no way for to you to hide the fact that you _**want**_ to know about that little _KISS_…_'

"Shut up, I don't want to know about that damn _kiss_!" Yami suddenly found himself growling. But as soon as those words tumbled out, Yami regretted it and instantly clasped his hands over his mouth with a small gasp. _Oh god…he did not hear that. Please, he did not just hear _that

Seto Kaiba's smirk widened even more.

Crimson eyes bulged in mortification. _Crap, he did!_

Oh dear. It seems the gods of luck were not on his side today. Poor boy.

"Well, well…it seems the cat's out of the bag then." There was a small satisfied glint within those blue eyes.

"W-What? No, it's not what you–!"

"So you really _do_ want to know about _it_ now, don't you?"

"I-I do not!"

"It seems you really can't forget about it, after all…well, of course, I suppose I do have that effect on people."

"Stop being so full of yourself! I don't want to know about that stupid…that…that–!" He couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"But then again, I don't think you'd be interested to know the cause for such an incident to happen though…" the brunet stated simply as if he was commenting on the weather, casting the youth a look of indifference.

The tri-coloured haired boy stared at the brunet, his mouth opening and closing slowly as his mind desperately searched for a way out of this situation, or at least lead the brunet away from edging closer to the truth. Apparently, that was not going to happen just yet. Come now, let Fate have some fun.

The next few minutes commenced with nothing more than many goldfish-like expressions. Yes, Seto Kaiba had to admit that the younger male looked exactly like a goldfish. Maybe of the rare and colourful variety but all in all, he still looked like a goldfish. An obnoxious and stubborn one, to boot.

Seto Kaiba then nodded to himself after another good minute of watching the boy's goldfish antics. "I'll take that as a yes, then." He swivelled in his seat, facing his monitor once again.

"N-no! W-wait…I…I…" Yami dropped his gaze to the floor, a small blush crept on his cheeks as his throat felt constricted when he tried to force out the musings that had occupied his mind for the last week. He had to say it now. This was his only chance. He needed to say it. Go on, spit it out already!

"What? You need the toilet?"

_What the…HELL?_

Yami looked up, bewildered but frustrated nonetheless. He gritted his teeth and unexpectedly slammed his hand against the surface of the businessman's desk, a result from the sudden high amounts of adrenalin pumping through his veins. _Why the little…!_ How dare he pretend to not know the matter!

"Stupid Prick, I don't need the _fucking_ toilet! I want to know about that _damned_ _kiss_! Screw that, I **need** to know _why_. Tell me! Why? Why did you _kiss_ me that day? Why did you _kiss _me at the Expo, huh? Why did you _kiss _me when you knew I was a _guy_? A **guy **for crying out loud! Why? Why the hell did you **KISS** me?" Yami cast the older man a good defiant stare, his crimson orbs flaring with such demand, "_Tell me why_!"

Appearing unfazed by the youth's sudden outburst, Seto Kaiba simply raised an eyebrow but Yami was sure there he saw the ghost of a mocking smirk flitting across those pliant lips. He gritted his teeth even more, his fingers curling upon the desk. Yami was on the brink of delivering one hell of a good punch to that smirking face. Why, he would show the stuck up rich man a thing or two! He would give him one hell of a –!

"No."

Everything crumbled down and Yami was sure he could have sworn he heard a cheer from somewhere and someone _above_.

"_What_?"

"I'm not telling you."

Damn it all.

"Well, excuse me! _You_ wanted to know why and what I came for, right? Fine, I admitted that I came to ask about the kiss. I admit that I want to know why, so tell me then. Why did you?"

"I won't tell you."

Fingernails grated across the surface of the glass desk. "And why is that?"

The businessman smirked, "Why should it bother you? It's _just _a kiss. Consider yourself _lucky_ to get one from me. My kisses are _priceless_."

"Bast…grr…! Tell me right now!" Yami demanded as he attempted to hide the deep blush that erupted across his pale cheeks.

"No."

"I want to know!"

"_No_."

"Goddamn it! Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Grr…I **want** to know!"

And Yami meant it. He wanted to relieve his endless musings of that **kiss **and forget that it ever happened once and for all. He really wanted to know why _this_ **man** had to be thief of his **first kiss**. He really wanted to know why it had to be _this_ **man**, out of everyone in the whole world. He **needed** to know. With his glaring intensified to the maximum, there was _no way_ Yami was going to back down now.

"Fine."

Yami blinked. "Eh?"

The businessman's blue eyes bore into his own crimson hues, cold and grave they were yet there was a tiny hue of ridicule swimming within those depths of azure. Oh dear, did those eyes look deceiving. Slowly and carefully they were scheming, calculating, machinating…

Something was _definitely _being deliberated at that moment and the boy did not like it. At all.

Yami frowned. _What are you planning?_

And then, the inevitable happened. Seto Kaiba smirked and simply said, "Under one condition only."

"Name it."

"You are to do _everything_ that I ask you to."

Yami's eyes widened with disbelief.

And Seto Kaiba's smirk simply widened.

"Do we have an agreement…Yami Mouto?"

* * *

Yami gritted his teeth with infuriation as he clenched his pen in a relentless grip. Hell, he didn't care if it even broke in a half. He didn't care with the fact that the page of his notebook was consumed with vulgar words and curses. He didn't care when Jounouchi was constantly inquiring about his health, let alone took notice of the occasional tugs on his sleeve from his blond-haired friend. He didn't care when the teacher scolded him earlier on for disappearing off without consulting someone. He didn't care when the girls whisper among themselves or when the boys nudged each other and sent him dirty looks as he sauntered to his seat with indifference. Nope, none of that mattered at all. 

All that mattered at that exact moment was the many ways of **annihilating** Seto Kaiba.

Again, Yami drove his pen down onto the surface of his doodled page where a badly drawn man (who was supposed to be the blue-eyed businessman himself) was being hanged and hastily wrote the words 'DIE PRICK DIE' just beside it. He stared at the drawing for a moment before he drew over the man's head, replacing it with an equally bad drawing of a mushroom. Yami examined it before he lowered his pen down once again and wrote the word 'MUSHROOM HEAD' just beside the deformed thing of a head. Admiring it for one good moment, he then nodded silently to himself in agreement.

Much better.

Just before Yami could resume back to continuing his 'masterpiece', the sleek black cellular phone that he managed to retrieve from the goddamn man vibrated within his pocket. He jumped a little, startled as the pen he held fell away from his grasp. Alas, the pen was free. The lucky, lucky thing.

He dropped his gaze into his pocket where the sides of the phone flashed a blue light, flickering to a silent beat. He stared at it, bewildered for a moment as he wondered who on earth was calling him at that exact moment. He reached in his pocket and drew the device out, staring at the illuminated screen.

_**Private Number.**_

_Who on earth…?_

The crimson eyed boy stood up abruptly, the loud screeching of his chair brought everyone's attention towards him and he strode out towards the sliding doors of his classroom. He ignored the eyes of his fellow classmates that trailed after him and marched on, his grip tightened around his cell phone as he reached out and hooked his fingers upon the handle. He slid the door open a little and–

"Uh, Mr. Mouto. Where are you going?" his homeroom teacher, Miss Narumi called.

The crimson eyed boy took off in a hasty dash out of the classroom and down the corridors.

"_Mr. Mouto_!"

* * *

As soon as he burst into the boys' toilets, he locked himself inside a cubicle and slid his phone open, answering the call. His stomach fluttered with sudden anticipation. "Hello?" 

"Damn brat, how long does actually take you to answer that crappy phone of yours?" the voice on the other line growled.

Within a second, Yami froze. His form was now stiffened as he was seized in the clutches of recognition. Dear god, surely it can't be…no…

That voice, that _irritatingly _poised and well composed voice. The familiar tone that was speckled with those dignified flecks of cynicism and disparage. That same yet ever so smooth flow of articulation that was always if he may repeat and do so stress, _always_ coated with those evident dabs of sarcasm and derision. Yes, _that _voice. Yami fumed, bristling at his cast-iron identification of his mystery caller.

Yep, it was Seto Kaiba alright.

"You!" Yami literally exclaimed truculently, "What do you want? Why are you calling me now? How do you know my number? Can't you see that I'm –?!"

"Obnoxious little punk, is that how you address _me_?"

Crimson eyes hardened, "And since when do Itake orders from you, _your majesty_?"

"When _I _say so. Now, enough talk and cut all the bull that you're going to start ranting on to me. I don't have time for all that crap."

"Excuse me? I didn't even –"

"Come over to my house. Now." Seto Kaiba stipulated in a tone that made his demand sound very much like an order alternatively.

"_W-What_? Your _house_? I don't even know where it is!"

"I'll send my address through text afterwards. As soon as you get it, get your _ass_ over here without further ado."

"What on…Stupid Prick, I can't go there now. I have class!"

"Then skip it. I don't give a damn on what methods you use, just get over here."

"What for?"

"There are a few _errands_ that you need to do."

_Errands?!_ _ERRANDS!_ Yami huffed with outrage at the blue-eyed businessman on the other line. Just who does he take him for? A little _slave_ on whom he could easily call and push around at any time, any day and anywhere? Just because he agreed to the brunet doesn't give the _goddamn bastard_ power over him! Why that no good slithering little _snake_! Well, if the businessman was going to boss him around like that, then there was one thing that Yami was going to say to his face at that exact moment.

"_Go. To. Hell._"

There. _How did that feel, huh?_ Yami smiled to himself, brimming with pride as he managed to stomp down that so called _invitation_ from the man himself. There was no way Seto Kaiba was going to order him around, alright. No _WAY_.

"_You wanna _**die**?"

Yami flinched when he heard the brunet hiss that same _devastatingly _daunting threat down the phone. It wasn't that he could almost picture it. Why, he was already able to picture it very clearly indeed. Seto Kaiba, proud and dauntingly tall form reclining in his leather chair as he gripped that sleek silver cell phone of his tightly, his pliant lips pulled back into a very taut line. His cold blue eyes narrowing with resentment while his nostrils flared a slight tad bit to boost the antagonistic effect. A free hand of the blue-eyed man was probably strangling a pen at that exact moment too, wringing it tightly until his knuckles went white.

A small _snap!_ was heard on the other end.

So he was right. The poor, poor pen.

Yami released a frustrated sigh. "Tch. Fine, I'll come. But how am I supposed to –"

Just like before, the call was ended abruptly.

Yami drew the phone away from his ear and stared at the blank screen, his crimson eyes widened with outrage.

Well now, it seems Yami has just learned that Seto Kaiba never bids goodbye before hanging up. However, no matter how _obnoxious_ the teenager was towards other, an action such as _this_ was simply not to be tolerated lightly. It was just simply downright rude. "Obnoxious _prick_!"

However, being in the state of such infuriation, Yami was unable to stop himself from delivering that power-packed flying kick. Nope, he was simply too caught up with his emotions that he had forgotten that the door was still locked. And with that, the door did not go swinging open like it would do in movies and TV dramas. Hell, no. All Yami got was a good old jolt of pain that seared up his toes and a loud agonizing howl that followed closely after it.

"**_Shit_**!"

* * *

Pale lithe fingers laced together nervously before releasing yet once again for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that morning. Yami gritted his teeth in anxiety; his crimson eyes darted here and there throughout the empty corridor he currently journeyed on in search of _something_. Numbly chewing on his bottom lip, he then shoved his unwittingly quivering hands into his pockets as to veil them from sight. He then halted to a stop, just beside a row of lockers and mused silently, his mind rummaging here and there for that _something_. He turned his head slightly, eyes locking on a particular locker and scrutinized it. Slightly dented in the middle, the red paint was cracked and peeling at the bottom while a few scratches were visible. It was an old locker. 

_Bam!_ Yami slammed his forehead against the middle of that locker, denting it even more. Perhaps if he pulled away and examined it once again, he might be able to see a faint outline of his face upon it? Wouldn't it be interesting if the owner of that particular locker strolled along and sees their locker not only dented even more but also imprinted with the shape of a face on it? Yami slammed his forehead against the locker yet once again. Dent it again, boy, dent it again.

The boy groaned. "How the hell am I going to bunk off again? If I tell them I'm sick, they'll send me to the infirmary!"

How about falling down the stairs? Ever thought of that?

Yami pulled a face. _I'll end in hospital, thank you very much! That jerk will be laughing at me for the rest of my miserable life!_ He could picture it. There was him, lying in bed, entire form wrapped in nothing but bandages, bandages and more bandages. Seto Kaiba would then saunter up to the bed, smirking like there was no tomorrow before laughing scathingly at his face. For the boy would be in a very disadvantaged position. Utterly vulnerable and helpless indeed.

_Bam!_

No, he would not land in that situation. No way. Not in his lifetime. Not in a million years. **_Never_**.

_Bam! _

A grudging groan.

Just how the _hell_ was he going to get out?

_Clack, clack, clack._

_Puff, puff._

_Swish, swish, swish._

And a squeal.

Yami turned his head to the right slightly, his forehead refusing to leave the dented locker. Crimson orbs curiously peered from the corners of his eyes at the commotion that was going on nearby. He was able to see two girls, both around his age. Long hair, curvy figures, skimpy uniforms and hyperactive mindsets. Just your typical schoolgirls…

"Oh my god! You bought _Dream_! _Dream_ by Blanc! Oh my god, I totally envy you!"

"Uh-huh! Hideki gave it to me as a late birthday present! Smells good, no? Oh, I just _so_ love this scent!"

"Ooh! You lucky girl!"

"Want to try?"

"Oh, yes please!"

The glass bottle was passed down from one girl to the other as bright, excited beams were plastered upon their faces. Eager fingers pushed down onto the cap, allowing a puff of perfume to spray into the air.

_Girls…are very scary things._ That was what Yami had found himself contemplating as they giggled madly, soon twirling around foolishly as if to catch the invisible droplets of the colourless odour.

He frowned. _Stupid girls, they'll start crying if…_

It struck him.

_Brilliant._

_

* * *

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. **Stuuupid**. _

It was definitely not as brilliant as before. No, no, no it was not. It was just plain stupid.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Yes, it was clearly the stupidest idea he had come up with so far. No, it was more than that. This was in fact the most stupidest idea that he had _ever_, if he may so stress, came up with in an entire _lifetime_. An entire seventeen years to boot, if you must. Stupid it was. It was just really stupid.

_Just how on earth…?_

A curt shake of head, the grip upon the glass bottle intensified.

No. This was the _best_ way. Screw that, this was the _only_ way. It was now or never.

Yami exhaled heavily, easing away his hesitations as he eyed the perfume bottle that was raised up just before his eyes. His grip tightened around the smooth body of the bottle, too tight that he was in fear that it would break in his vice-like grip.

_Come now, you can do it._

The bottle shifted to the side, hovering before his left eye. The tip of his finger slowly applied more pressure upon the cap in hopes of releasing that small puff of _revoltingly_ sweet scents. His hand quivered in hesitation, fingers tingling slightly from the coolness that was emitted from the bottle. He bit his bottom lip anxiously and paused before shifting the bottle to the side. This time the bottle hovered before his right eye. Unwittingly, his heart was racing a marathon within him as he swallowed back a mysterious lump that had formed in his throat.

_Go on…just press it down._

Once again, he then drew the bottle away a few centimetres. Now it hovered before both crimson orbs. Right. Come now, this should make things easier. And faster too. Yes, this is much better. It'll be over in a matter of seconds.

_Right, here I go…_

An exhale of determination as eyes was widened to the widest size that one could ever imagine. Yes, this should do it. He should be able to do it now.

_Go for it!_

A pause of hesitation.

Perhaps…he should reconsider and–

_GODDAMN IT, just push the DAMN cap down!_

Biting down his lip as he kept his eyes wide open, Yami then pressed it down all the way. As expected, a puff of _sickeningly_ sweet flowery scents was released into the air and it wafted its way towards Yami's unveiled eyes. As expected, the little invisible particles came in contact with his eyes. As expected, it was already over as it had started. There. Over and done with.

However, there was just one _little _thing that Yami did not expect.

"YEEEAAARRRGGHHH!!!" came the excruciatingly painful howl.

He did not expect the stinging of his eyes to burn like **HELL.**

Acting upon instinct, Yami released the bottle and allowed it fall to the floor as he clutched his burning eyes. There it goes, smashing onto the ground, a million shattered pieces flying here and there. Oh dear, there goes someone's birthday present. If Yami had not been experiencing such pain, he would be thrown into guilt and he would be apologizing to the girl over and over until she got sick of him. If Yami had not been in such pain, he probably might have been able to save it, preventing its collision to the floor.

But no.

All that mattered at that moment then was…

"YEEEAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!" Yami stumbled here and there, clutching his eyes tightly. His footsteps, clumsy and unbalanced, caused him to bump into the walls nearby and the fire extinguisher. He staggered forward only to bump into a locker which caused him to veer away and bump into the fire extinguisher yet once again. Another painful howl erupted from his throat, so loud it was that it scared the _crap_ out of a few passer-bys as they scampered away to avoid bodily collision from the supposedly insane student.

…it hurts like **_fucking HELL_**!

He staggered forward blindly, howling like an agonized animal before he, as a result from a small trip through his clumsy steps, inclined forward so suddenly. He inclined so sharply forward and towards, unexpectedly, the _same_ dented locker that had _magically_ situated itself there, as if it were to break his fall. And did it break his fall?

_Bam!_

"_**YAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!**_"

Yep, it broke his fall alright.

* * *

Narumi was busy. She was currently sorting out all the files that were dumped on her desk that morning, just before her student's disappearance. As if twisted by fate, a sheet slid out from a folder her agile fingers were weighing and glared in the bright light of the staffroom. She pursed her lips, setting down the folders and lifting the sheet, scrutinizing the details printed on the leaf. She frowned as soon as she recognized the student's picture located at the top corner of the paper. 

The teacher examined it closely. A boy in his late teens looked back her. His hair, if simply described, was a unique wild mass of black, red and gold tresses that were naturally spiked up into an impressive flare, golden bangs framed his naturally pale face. A pair of startling crimson orbs glared back at her, red chasms that glowed constantly with unconcealed intensity that would instantly ignite interest and curiosity towards the handsome youth. Inevitably, the young woman found herself drawn towards those fiery eyes. Never in her life had she come across a person with _red_ eyes before.

_Such captivating eyes…_

Narumi stopped and shook her musings from her head. Now was not the time to be admiring her student. She didn't have the time to waste away by gazing at pictures for she still had to sort out all the folders before lunch. She set the sheet down to her desk, slipping it back into its folder before she lifted her gaze up to clock. Well, that was what she intended to. That is, before her gaze was met by a pair of very _red_ eyes. Very, very **swollen **_red_ eyes indeed.

The young woman screeched with surprise.

Yami Mouto stood there; his ashen skin was now deathly pasty, allowing his vivid crimson eyes to stand out very startlingly indeed. Not only that, but there were red circles around his eyes, clearly showing that they were very irritated at that moment. How did this happen? What on earth had happened to the boy? The teacher stared at her student, shocked.

"Dear god! Yami! What on earth happened to you?!" she cried, a hand was pressed against her heart to steady its fervent thumping. She stood up abruptly from her seat and reached out a trembling hand to touch her student. The youth, however, simply cast the woman a ghostly look that sent a tremor of shivers down her spine.

"Teacher, I need to go home…" Yami breathed in an eerie whisper.

And thus, behold the effect of the scary eyes.

* * *

Pushing back his blond bangs, Yami trudged down the street in angered heavy stomps whilst furiously rubbing his irritated eyes in his procedure towards Seto Kaiba's house. He sniffed, holding back the tears that had not ceased from welling up at the bottom lip of his eyelids. However, such attempts were in vain as a few stubborn tears had managed to trickle down his cheeks anyhow. He blinked away the tears before wiping them away furiously from his cheeks that currently flamed with embarrassment. Hoisting his backpack on his shoulders, his grip around his cell phone tightened as he peered at the screen, reading the address that had been sent to him by the blue-eyed billionaire and turned around the corner, making his way down the street where the man's house was supposedly located. 

_Jerk, he is so going to pay for this…_ Yami thought to himself, grip tightening ever more around his phone. _Goddamn prick, whatever it is he wants me to do, it better be worth it or I'll _definitely_ annihilate that man from this planet! Oh yes, I will! Screw him with his threats and bulging scary eyes! If that _idiot_ tries anything funny, I'll give him one heck of a kick up the you-know-what! I'll definitely take that _air freshener _from his car and break into half before pouring it into his eyes until he goes _blind_! Oh yes, I will! Just you wait, you inhuman, heartless, slimy, scheming, untrustworthy, sneering, toffee-nosed –!_

With Yami being so engrossed with his mental rants of obliterating the businessman from the face of the planet, he had nearly walked past the grand gold-embossed gates that undoubtedly marked the blue-eyed billionaire's house. But then again, with three to four floors and god-knows how many rooms that resided within, complete with an east and west wing, terraces and a luscious garden that was just visible around the side of the building from where the boy stood, the house was more plausible to be described as a mansion. Yami's jaw dropped open with awe. Who on earth was he trying to kid? Screw that, it was a freaking _castle_!

After getting a hold of himself (simply because he didn't want to stand around, gawking like an idiot), he slowly backtracked a few steps and stepped up to a small intercom that was fixed beside the gate. A black button was attached upon it; its bold colour appealing to touch. The boy hesitated for a moment but pressed it nonetheless with the tip of a long, slender finger.

"Greetings and welcome to Seto Kaiba's humble abode," a scarily cheerful mechanical voice chirped from the intercom that made Yami jump back with surprise. Blinking owlishly while rubbing an irritated eye, he leaned forward and peered at the device stupidly when it spoke yet once again, "If you are here for or have a business appointment with Mr. Seto Kaiba, press one. If you are a business client who would like to make a worthwhile proposition with Mr. Seto Kaiba, press two. If you are Yami Mouto, a goddamn obnoxious brat who is hired as Mr. Seto Kaiba's **slave** for the rest of your days, press three. If you are the paparazzi, members of any fan clubs or demented stalkers of Mr. Seto Kaiba, please vacate the premises or the security guards will dispose you."

Yami bristled. Slave? _Him_, a **slave**?! His eyebrow twitched with annoyance as he gritted his teeth. _Arrogant jerk, I'll _definitely _scrape your eyes out!_

Reluctantly, he reached over and pressed the digit of the number three upon the keypad below the black button. A small beep was heard and the golden gates automatically slid open, revealing the unspoiled green lawn that was outspread before the colossal European-styled mansion.

"Welcome to Mr. Seto Kaiba's Residence, Slave Yami Mouto! Please do enjoy your stay here and do make your way towards the building. Please do not tread on the grass and do not remove anything from the premises or you shall be **shot** for violating the rules. Have a nice day!"

Feeling rather irked by his given title, Yami glared daggers at the inanimate object before sauntering in through the gates and making his way towards the large doors of Seto Kaiba's… He pulled a face and huffed haughtily at the thought. _Humble abode, my ass! Forget removing your possessions, just wait till I _break _them!_

As soon as he reached the double oak doors, he rubbed his irritated eyes yet once again before reaching out to press the doorbell. Well, that was what he really was about to do, if it weren't for the oak doors that had suddenly swung open and reveal a tall handsome brunet standing behind it, form upright with such elegant poise and complacency. Yami instantly bristled and frowned, regardless of the sharp stinging from his eyes.

Seto Kaiba leaned against the oaken doorframe; a pale hand was pressed against his hip, elegant long fingers unfurled out against the material of his black trousers. Amused blue eyes glowed from beneath a curtain of chestnut bangs, looking down at the tri-coloured haired youth rather haughtily. "Good, you've finally arrived," he stated with a smirk. He pushed the door a little wider and jerked his head over his shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and go to your first job, _slave_. I don't have all day."

"Stupid Prick, I'll get you for this…" Yami growled.

He huffed with annoyance, pushing his bangs out of his stinging eyes as he strode past the older man when a strong hand suddenly clasped around his forearm, halting him to a stop. Irked, he turned to the man and cast him an annoyed look, "What now…?"

However, the youth trailed off when he found the brunet leaning close to his face, blue eyes hardened and narrowed until those blue gems were similar to two pieces of carefully sculptured ice. Cold, forbidding and oh so terrifyingly **endearing** at one fell swoop. It was frightening to even think about what the older man had going through his mind.

_What is he…?_

Yami felt his breathing hitched, a slight blush threatening to climb those pale cheeks as a small scarily _delightful _shiver ran down his spine.

_Is he…_

Seto Kaiba leaned closer.

…_going to…_

And Yami's vision was entirely submerged in nothing but **blue **and **brown**.

…_for real…?_

Seto Kaiba's grip tightened.

…_is he really going to…kis–!_

Yami's eyes widened, a small gasp escaped his lips when the older man's hauled him forwards so suddenly until… So close they stood. So close until they could gaze into each other's eyes, acknowledge faint freckles and long lashes – **admiring**. So close until they could feel the ragged exhalations between one another, the warm wisps of air that were teasingly caressing their lips. So close until…

Seto Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Tactlessly. "What the hell happened to your eyes?"

God damn it all.

Yami could scream.

* * *

A piqued frown. 

A harsh kick sent the vacuum cleaner flying.

And a frustrated wail of, "Prick, you are _so _going to pay for this!"

Yes. Yami was clearly _enjoying _his time _cleaning _Seto Kaiba's mansion, alright. Oh, embrace such joy! It was jolly good fun! Come now, Yami. Seto Kaiba's gone off to work and you have an hour and a half of freedom within the house. Do lighten up now, will you?

Yami growled as he dumped a large pile of business magazines into a wastepaper basket when his knee rammed into the corner of the glass coffee table for what seemed to be the fifth time in a period of 15 minutes. In the effort of resisting the urge to kick the table, he shot an aggravated glare at it whilst muttering incoherent curses. If he had his way, he would have sent that _thing _to oblivion. He straightened up and stretched his arms up into the air to relieve his aching muscles. Right. He had just finished clearing up the brunet's living room and his kitchen earlier on, so that only leaves…

Yami turned his head to the side and fixed his gaze upon the grand spiral marble staircase.

The bath…

…_stupid Prick._

He pursed his lips with annoyance as he began to make his way up the long flight of stairs. God, why couldn't he just draw the damn bath afterwards, when he came back from his office? Was he really_ that_ lazy? Why, didn't the rich man have any maids or servants to do the drawing for him? But then again… Yami gritted his teeth, knowing fully well that the businessman would have sent them all home so that _he_, yes, _he_ could do all the chores for them! Why, they were all probably throwing a party at this moment to celebrate their one-day freedom! Why that sneaky little bastard! Grumbling, he stormed up the stairs before he stopped and stared down the hallway.

Doors.

On both sides, there were many doors that lined down the hallway; each one was identical to the rest. _Holy crap…_ Deciding to chance it on one of the hallways, Yami turned to the left and soon found himself staring down another hallway that was exactly identical as the last, consisting nothing than even more doors. He ran down the long corridor of doors, crimson eyes darting here and there to find something on the doors that gave any indication that it was Seto Kaiba's bedroom.

He gritted his teeth. _Just where the HELL is it?_

Just as he was about to give up, he found himself standing before a pair of double doors. Sure, it was a pair of beautifully polished mahogany doors, something very common to find in a _house_ like this, but then…there was something that drew him towards it. Something very…

Yami inched closer before pushing one of the doors open. A wide crack was enough for him to poke his head through. Hesitating for a moment, he then stepped into the room; crimson eyes were soon sweeping across the room, taking in every detail before his thoughts came to a conclusion. The room was very…

_**Blue.**_

Everything. From the long draping curtains to the silk bed sheets of the low king-sized bed and finally to the rich and delightfully soft carpet that lay beneath his shoes. Literally everything was bejewelled in the rich shades of dark navy blue. Before a pair of white French doors that led out to a wide balcony, a glass desk (similar to the one he had seen in the businessman's office earlier) was placed there with a black computer desktop nestling on top of it. A faint glow emitted from the screen, possibly showing that it had been used earlier on. Piles of papers and folders were strewn hazardously across the glass surface while an empty mug was placed nearby the black mouse. A pair of silver-rimmed glasses lay on top of an open file, the rims glinting in the sunlight that shone through the windows.

Yami stepped forward, eyes squinting at the bottom of a printed sheet of paper where a signature had been scribbled across, almost hastily. The boy nodded in conformation as soon as he was able to make out the loopy writing. Yep, this room was his alright.

He turned on his heel and faced a large cream-colored door that was slightly ajar. A glimmer of beige marbles and a white bath tub caught his eye, causing the boy to smile. Bingo. Yami made his way towards the door, prying his navy school jacket off before tossing it carelessly across the bed. He rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up and pushed the door a little wider for him to come through.

_And now to_ –

Yami's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped open.

Blatantly.

Screw it all. The bath tub was a freaking _swimming pool_! There was **no way** he could fill _that_ up in just a span of 15 minutes! It'll probably take an hour! Yami growled murderously before he reached over and twisted the faucets to full blast, watching the water slowly fill the large tub. Seeing an assortment of many bath oils on the counter nearby, he snatched them all before inconsiderately dumping its contents, as well as its bottles, into the rising water.

_Damn you, Seto Kaiba!_

_Damn you!_

* * *

It surely was a wonder on how Yami had managed to stumble into it. Quite accidental to be honest, but nevertheless, who would have thought that he could end up in _there_ and get a first hand experience of what it was like to be Seto Kaiba, multibillionaire and CEO of multinational Kaiba Corporation? Not to mention have a little run through on how the man's daily routine would undergo? It was swell indeed. 

Yami smirked, taking a long thick overcoat from a hanger and pulled it on before placing a pair of dark sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the life-sized mirror before him and smirked even more, twirling a little – admiring the oversized garments on him. The music blared from the speakers above him, and all the way down the long aisle of the walk-in wardrobe.

'_When you're runnin' from a trick/And you trip on a hit of acid_

_You gotta work for the man/But your biggest moneymaker's flaccid…'_

Yami tugged on the collar of the coat and sent a small wink at his reflection, a mischievous grin curling upon his pliant lips. Well now. Who knew being _filthy_ _rich _was this _fun_? He soon stormed down aisle of clothes in powerful strides, twirling a little to allow the hems of the overcoat to lift up and sway in a handsome way. He stopped and glanced at another mirror, one of many that had been conveniently lined up all the way down the aisle beside the many racks of clothing, before sending a derisive smirk towards himself once again.

'_You gotta keep your shit together/With your feet on the ground…'_

Without thinking, Yami seized another jacket, discarding and dropping the former one on the floor before pulling it on. He then bounded down the long aisle, crimson eyes glimmering with mirth darted here and there for anything interesting, hands seizing and aimlessly tossing garments here and there.

'_There ain't no one gonna listen if you haven't made a sound…'_

Yami grabbed a handful of hangers before he tossed the pressed crisp business shirts here and there recklessly while he pranced down the aisle, long blond bangs swishing about his angular face. He snatched a pair of striped trousers, hoisting them on, over his own.

'_You're an acid junkie college flunky dirty puppy daddy bastard…'_

There goes another pair of trousers, carelessly flung in the air with indifference and ease as the tri-coloured haired youth twirled around once again to allow the long silver coat he now wore to swish about his lean legs that were newly clad by a pair of dark tailor-cut trousers.

'_Cuz you're filthy/Oooh and I'm gorgeous…'_

Yami halted to a stop and looked into another mirror once again, gleeful eyes taking in his dishevelled sight and playfully posed, a hand resting on one hip in a haughty fashion as he plastered on the infamous smirk of a certain blue-eyed man. He then strode down the aisle once again, strutting with all the style and arrogance a certain blue eyed man he knew possessed.

'_Cuz you're filithy/Oooh and I'm gorgeous…'_

'_You're disgusting/Oooh and you're nasty_

_And you can grab me/Oooh cuz you're nasty…'_

The crimson-eyed boy then paused and fixed an intimidating glare at himself at another mirror. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. Yep, he was trying _that_ look alright. "Damn brat, _you wanna _**die**? Huh?" he scoffed, purposely dropping his voice an octave lower as he attempted to mimic the businessman's sarcastic tone.

He then laughed at himself before posing at the mirror once again; brushing his blond bangs away from his reddened face conceitedly, "Fear me for I am Seto Kaiba, the world's most antagonizing and arrogant _bastard_! Look at me and my _killer_ blue eyes!" Yami pulled a face at the mirror and fluttered his eyelashes, emphasizing his satirizing of the businessman. "Behold Seto Kaiba! The world's most perverted and cynical asshole that enjoys _prancing_ around and randomly _kissing _**boys**!"

'_Cuz you're filthy/Oooh and I'm gorgeous_

_Cuz you're filthy/Oooh and I'm gorgeous_

_You're disgusting/Oooh and you're nasty_

_And you can grab me/Oooh cuz you're nasty…'_

He was laughing, almost insanely as he grabbed more garments and accessories, carelessly tossing them here and there, his head swimming from the pleasures of lampooning Seto Kaiba. It felt good. Screw that, it was pure _bliss_. No Seto Kaiba, no scary eyes and no death threats. All was good. Yami twirled round and round, laughing and laughing like a person on crack. Oh sweet heavens above, he felt as if he was dancing on Cloud Nine just then. And with the dance beats of the song booming all around him and the flurry of clothes, accessories and hangers raining down within his vision…

Yami laughed some more.

_This is just GREAT! To hell with Seto Kaiba and all his empty threats! The damn bastard can just kiss my ass and –!_

"WHOAH!" Upon being completely ecstatic, Yami had stepped on the hem of the silver coat he sported and stumbled over. He fell on his face, of course, for his brain was slow to send a message to his hands to help save him. However, as he felt his forehead collide against the cream carpet, the loud pumping music above him ceased to a dead silence. Yami blinked, senses finally regained.

_Did I pull a cable or something?_

Frowning, he lifted his body off the floor and looked up, only to have his heart leaping up to his throat to suffocate him. He instantly stopped breathing.

Crimson eyes bulged and Yami could feel a slight amount of colour draining away from his face.

_Oh SHIT…_

There, stood Seto Kaiba, the man himself. A hand was pressed against one hip as he looked down at the boy, cold blue eyes narrowed to dangerous slits while pliant lips pressed into a very firm line. His lean form, rigid and stiff with restrained infuriation, leant against the doorframe of the wardrobe in a frighteningly intimidating manner. The aura surrounding the older man was not very friendly. At all.

"What the **hell** do you _think_ you're doing?" a dangerously low whisper was breathed through the brunet's parted lips.

_Oh sweet heavens above…_

Yami flinched.

_I am soooo **dead.**_

**

* * *

A/N: **Whew! Now that was one heck of a long chapter! I hope that'll make it up to all my lovely readers and reviewers! I must admit, this was a difficult chapter to write though I'm not sure if it's that good. Do drop in ! I love you all forever! XD 

**In the next chapter:** Punishment on such antics should be dealt with rather fairly, no? But what exactly do **white bikinis **got to do with the whole mess? With the all mighty power of **jet stream sprays**, the swishing sodden tresses and the many critiques of Seto Kaiba, playtime with **bubbles** is _not_ exactly as enjoyable as those in bath time!


	7. Bikinis are flourished

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to all my beloved readers. Special thanks to **Spirits of Evil **(well now, I'm glad that you're back! Wow...my fic was the first thing you read? Ah, I feel so loved! Thanks a mill! You Are A Star! XD)**, PenguinsRockMySocks **(thank you for reading! Sorry if you had been waiting for ages! I'll try and speed up for your sake! rising motivation Do stick around for the next!)**, Lareske **(Ooh, thank you so much! Though I can't promise a fast update but I'll try my best, yea? Keep R/R!)**, PenandpaperPoet **(A god? Heavens no! That's just too much! I'm not _that_ good. Thanks for the review though! Hope you'll stick around for upcoming chapters! I appreciate your support! Love you to the max!)**, Blind by Darkness **(I'm glad you liked it! Keep R/R!)**, Yami no Queen **(Well, I'm glad I've managed to tickle you! XD Who knows what Kaiba has planned…you'll just have to read on! XD)**, Stellar Sundown **(Well I'm glad that you liked Kaiba. It was difficult to sort him out at first and this was the result! Thank you for reviewing! I've read your fic, _Engine Damage _and I admit I do quite like it. Sorry if I didn't leave a review, my internet isn't working too well lately and my only limited access is in college only:sobs: But do keep writing!)**, Darleneartist **(Thank you for the review! Let's just hope Yami can cope with Seto! He is quite a hassle, after all. I'm glad you liked the chapter as much as I do!)**, weirdette277 **(you reviewed! XD appreciate the support!)**, Moonlight Memories **(thank you! Lately I've been pressurizing myself to finish the chapter and keep up with college but I'll try to heed your words! I shouldn't wear myself out or they'll be chaos! Thanks a lot! Love ya!)**, dragonlady222 **(Ooh…you almost guessed the plot for the next chappie! No matter, I appreciate your feedback on all your reviews! It's good to see that you know where the story's heading! Keep R/R! I appreciate your dedication to this fic! I totally lubberz you to the absolute max!)** and Cheekyamericangrl211** (I hope I spelled your name correct! Thanks for your support! Really appreciate it! Keep R/R in the future!)

**Warnings:** Typical profanity, skimpy white bikinis and a whole lot of bubbles. People, brace yourselves.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to…but I don't. Boo.

* * *

**:C h a p t e r S e v e n:**

"**When laying down justice, white bikinis are flourished and the art of lathering bubbles is notched up to the maximum."**

* * *

"Let me repeat." 

_Oh sweet heavens above…save me now…_

"What the **hell** do you _think_ you're doing?"

Forbiddingly cold blue eyes narrowed even further.

Now that didn't look good. Oh, what to do? What to do in such an awkward situation as this? Yami slowly pulled his body up into an upright sitting position. There must be a _reasonable_ way to explain all this. Perhaps he should just act casual, you know? Just go ahead and greet him with a sunny bright smile and simply go, _'Oh, hey Prick! I just got bored waiting around for your bathtub to fill up so I sort of stumbled into here! Oh? This mess? Well, that's because I was doing a bit of spring cleaning! It seems you haven't done yours recently! Hahaha!'_

Yami mentally slapped himself. No, that won't do. Ugh, this isn't working.

"Are you even listening?"

The youth was drawn out of his musings and his eyes settled upon the daunting form that had not shifted from the doorframe. Crimson eyes narrowed the slightest bit as he slowly pulled himself up to his feet. Yami fiercely turned to the older man and met the menacing glint of the CEO's blue eyes. He pursed his lips and braced himself.

_Here it goes._

Forcing a sweet smile, the younger of the two then calmly replied, "Ah, _Mr. Kaiba_! I didn't hear you return from work. This? Well, I had just finished filling your bath that I decided to clear up your…" Yami looked around at the various clothes and accessories that had been carelessly tossed around earlier on, "…stuff. It seems you haven't done your spring–"

A derisive snort. "_Clear up?_ Excuse me for your _blindness_ but my wardrobe was entirely _spotless_ when I changed my attire earlier on!"

"It…it was not! See?" Yami snatched a pair of striped trousers that nestled beside his shoes, "These weren't on their hanger before. The same goes for this too!" He seized a random business shirt and flourished it before him as an emphasis.

Seto Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He folded his arms across his chest in a supercilious manner, eyebrow raising even further. "Care to explain why you are wearing _my_ clothes?"

_Ah…_

Yami turned a startling shade of red and unintentionally fingered the collar of the silver coat he wore. "That? _Well_…well…that's…that's because I couldn't find any more spare hangers to hang them up with!"

Seto Kaiba's eyes cast over to the many wooden hangers that were strewn across the carpeted floor chaotically.

Upon seeing where those nonchalant blue eyes were wandering off to, Yami hastily added, "Those break easily."

The businessman cast the youth a look.

Yami simply averted his eyes away.

It was a wonder on how the fiery teenager was able to tell such lies with a straight face. Such a wonder it was indeed.

Resisting himself from exhaling exasperatedly, Seto Kaiba narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Damn brat. You are going to clean all this mess up, _everything_ **must** be in the exact order as it was before _and_ spotless." The brunet paused for a moment before his infamous smirk was once again present upon his lips. "And do thank your oh so very…_gracious _spectacle for you've just landed yourself into another errand."

Yami gawked at the man with disbelief. "WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Well…well then I shall have to simply refuse then!" Yami huffed, crossing his arms.

Blue eyes flashed dangerously. "_You wanna _**die**?"

Yami visibly flinched and lowered his gaze to the floor.

A smug look of victory. "Thought so."

Seto Kaiba then turned and made his way towards the door, "You have **two hours **to clear all this up. As soon as you've finished with all this, come downstairs and meet me outside straight away." He stopped just before the door and glanced over his shoulder. "And **don't** keep me waiting."

Pursing his lips, Yami gave a reluctant grunt and bent over to pick up a few business shirts when he then remembered something. "Hey!"

The brunet halted, an indication to show that the man was listening.

"What about your bath? Aren't you going to take it?"

Pliant lips uplifted into a smirk. "Drain it. I don't _feel_ like having one that's been drawn by _you_."

And with that, Seto Kaiba casually strolled out of the enormous wardrobe with his hands buried into the pockets of his trousers in a composed and well self-assured style. His smirk grew wider with each passing second as he left his bedroom and proceeded his way downstairs.

_5…4…3…2…_

He closed his eyes, silently chuckling to himself.

…_1._

"_**STUPID PRICK!! DAMN YOU AND YOUR EGOTISTICAL MANNER! DAMN YOOOOOOUUUUU!!!**"_

_

* * *

No. WAY. _

Yami stared, his jaw literally dropped open with shock.

No. WAY. No. WAY. No. WAY. 

And Seto Kaiba simply broadened his smirk.

"I am going to _what_?" Yami cried with disbelief. His wide crimson eyes were fixed upon the tall brunet who stood before him, a smug look shaping his good-looking features yet once again. Form tall and upright and brimming with fulfilment, Seto Kaiba merely folded his arms across his chest with well practiced self-control. A breeze drifted past, fluttering his chestnut bangs over amused blue eyes.

"You heard me."

Yami slowly tore his gaze from the older man and gawked at the sight before him. A **_long_** row of dusty, dirty cars was proudly lined up before him; filth and grime miraculously giving it a perfect touch that was beckoning, no, simply _begging_ him to… "Are you…are you…**_you_** want _me_ to clean **all** of _this_!" Yami sputtered with incredulity, biting back a pitiful groan.

Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Do the math. If you add dirty cars, a set of assorted car shampoo plus a water hose, what do you get?"

Oh, the poor, poor boy. _Well now_. Who would have known how a shocker it was to be so suddenly presented with approximately **twenty or more** dirty cars to be washed on a fine and glorious afternoon? Ooh, did he look _flabbergasted_.

"You...you can't be _serious_!" Yami cried, shaking his head with disbelief. It has to be a joke. It _has_ to be!

"I always am."

"You…you…Prick! That is **totally **uncalled for!" the boy looked back at the long line once again, a hand flailing frantically towards the vehicles, "That…all of that…they'll take _forever_ to clean!"

"Precisely, and I expect them to be _spotless_."

"Lazy bastard, go and get your _minions_ to clean them!"

"Excuse me? Are you ordering_ me_? Perhaps I should remind you who is in charge of whom. Or even the fact that **you** were the one who _trespassed_ on my property, _trashed_ my house and _used_ my possessions without my consent? Perhaps a little trip to court will do you good…" There was a small upturn at the corner of the brunet's lips, "I think you would like that very much now, won't you, Mr. Mouto?"

Blue eyes glimmered with a glint of ridicule while crimson eyes glowered back with defiance, challenging the older man.

A low growl was erupted and Yami averted his gaze away, hiding the faint blush that was slowly spreading across his cheeks. The boy pursed his lips in silent defeat. How quaint it was, for a hot-headed and boisterous teenager to be so utterly defeated with just a single look.

How very pitiful it was indeed.

Seto Kaiba raised his head slightly, upper lip curled with satisfaction at his flawless victory. "Well now…with that cleared up, shall we proceed with your next errand then? I trust you have an idea on what you are about to do, **_slave_**?"

Fighting the delightfully sweet urge to simply pounce on the brunet and choke him senseless, Yami simply pursed his lips defiantly and settled with a, "Hn." He strode forward proudly, carefully acting as if he was not at all affected by the older man's insult. No matter how **direct** it was.

There was a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth as the youth's crimson eyes hardened. _Jerk._

A silent sigh.

_Just play it cool, Yami…_ the tri-coloured haired boy told himself as he treaded carefully past the businessman, _You are not affected by the darn Prick…nope, not at all…don't worry, you'll get your back on him – that bastard of a mushroom-headed man! – Just take no notice of him. Just ignore him, he's only teasing you…just ignore…just –!_

"**Hey**"

Yami stopped in his tracks, his lithe form now rigid as his slender shoulders stiffened. Frowning slightly, the crimson-eyed boy turned to the blue-eyed billionaire while slowly opening his mouth to protest. Perhaps he should just settle down with snapping at the man. He was going to do the job after all, right? He was going to clean all of his stupid cars so…

What…?

Yami froze.

_**Oh. My. God.**_

Crimson eyes, once narrowed, were now widened to the largest possible size than one could ever imagine as he was met with _the_ most ghastly sight that he has **ever** seen in his entire life. Not only that, but a truly ghastly sight such as _that_ had also succeeded in the dropping of his jaw. For it was, once again if he may so stress, _the_ most **appalling** sight that he had ever seen.

_Never_ had Yami seen the utmost _skimpiest_ **bikini** in his entire life.

Yami was rendered absolutely **speechless**.

And Seto Kaiba was terribly _amused_.

"Since you like wearing my clothes so much, you can _wear this_ while you wash all my cars," the brunet simply said with nonchalance, flourishing the little white _thing_ in his grip as his smirk intensified when he saw the dramatic drainage of colour from the youth's naturally pale face. He lifted the white bikini a little higher and glanced at its black stripes before glancing back at the horrified look upon the younger male's face, "This? Oh, it belonged to one of my former girlfriends. It didn't look that good on her but perhaps…" he ran his gaze up and down the boy's lean frame tantalizingly, inwardly chuckling as the boy fidgeted slightly with unease. "Yes…I think it'll suit you very well…"

A faint splash of red was painted across pale cheeks.

Oh dear, I think we hit a soft spot.

"I am _not_ wearing _that_."

"Oh, but you must."

"Go to hell! I am **not** going to wear an ugly thing as _that_!"

"Would you prefer another one, then?"

Yami's blush deepened; the scarlet shade was almost identical to his crimson orbs. God, Yami felt cheated. He clenched his fist tightly and shook his head tersely, "I don't want another one! I don't want any stupid _bikini, _goddamn it!"

A chuckle. "Oh? Are you suggesting that you prefer to wash all my cars _naked_ then?"

Good gracious. Yami's once naturally pale face now had the striking resemblance to a freshly picked and very ripe tomato. How uncanny!

"**_That's not what I meant!_**" he exclaimed a little too shrilly as he unable to fight of the warmth upon his cheeks. Poor star-crossed Yami. Doomed and condemned to succumb to the many gibes of the blue-eyed businessman for the rest of his pitiful days. How tragic.

"I am NOT wearing a bikini! Do you hear me? No way. Not even in a million years! Over my dead body are you going to let that…that _thing _on me! If you _even_ try to get that _disgusting _thing on me, I swear, I will personally _strangle_ you with that skimpy thing! I will seriously take that thing and wrap it around your _neck_ and _choke_ you until you **die**! Mark my words, Prick! _I will _**kill**_ you_! Do you want that to happen, huh? Do you?"

Seto Kaiba's blue eyes flashed.

… Now that…didn't look good.

Perhaps he should take his words back?

Before it's too…late?

* * *

As soon as he heard the door of the conveniently placed toilet open, Seto Kaiba looked up from the screen of his laptop. His long fingers ceasing their dance across the black keys as his intense blue eyes averted towards the single door just before his right hand side. 

A small lithe figure stepped out into the afternoon sunshine, a silk black bathrobe was tightly wrapped around the slight frame while nimble arms were folded across the lean chest. The infamous stubborn frown was present once again.

A dark eyebrow was arched quizzically as roguish curiosity and slight disappointment gnawed at the back of his mind. With unwitting elegance, Seto Kaiba slipped off his deck chair, placing his laptop to the side before he casually strolled towards the younger male who had halted to a sudden stop at the presence of the man.

Crimson eyes gazed up at him with surprise as the brunet stopped just a step away from him. With practiced swiftness, Seto Kaiba reached over and tugged the knot loose, allowing the silk robe to fall away with ease. Ignoring the indignant squawk from the youth, the businessman's blue eyes coolly flicked up and down his body unhurriedly as he took note of the slender boy's body.

Slender legs glowed forth as nimble feet were slipped into a pair of white flowery flip flops. A willowy white sarong ceased just above the knees, swaying slightly through each uncomfortable fidgeting. Tensed arms maintained folded protectively across the chest that was _reluctantly_ adorned with a white striped halter-neck bikini top.

Azure orbs lit up with interest, closely followed with a small upturn upon the corner's of the businessman's lips.

_Well, well…_

Yami shuffled from one foot to the other uneasily. A deep splash of scarlet was painted upon his cheeks as he fidgeted a little, clutching his small body to himself tightly. Crimson eyes were averted elsewhere, _anywhere_ away from his gaze. The businessman smirked as he saw the blush gradually deepen even more.

_He really did put it on._

He chuckled to himself.

…_Damn brat…_

"I see…"

"What?" the boy snapped viciously. Why, it painfully obvious that the youth was downright pissed off due to the utter humiliation of forcefully being put into _women's_ clothing, let alone a **bikini** to boot.

My, cruel fate it is.

The blue-eyed billionaire couldn't help but allow that amused smile to creep across the smooth features of his face. "Hn. You look absolutely **_horrendous_** in it…" the boy made a strangled sound but the brunet simply carried on, "But I like it. You should wear it everyday…it suits your skinny body very much."

"I am _not_ skinny!"

Seto Kaiba merely waved a slender hand dismissively. "Get on with your job then, **_slave_**. I'll be sitting over here while you wash over there," he indicated towards the dirty cars a few paces beyond them, "Just pick up the hose and shampoo there along with the bucket." The man peered at the boy from beneath his chestnut bangs, "I trust that you do know _how_ to wash a car now, don't you?"

A slight purse of lips.

"…well, of course I do! Why, it's the simplest thing in the world! What _idiot_ wouldn't? Besides, I was going to go and wash your stupid cars before you interrupted me anyway." The crimson-eyed boy stiffly charged forward, the downy white sarong swishing maddeningly about his legs.

The brunet allowed a slight curve upon his lips as he made a small sweep with the arc of his hand, gesticulating onwards. "Have fun."

_

* * *

Have fun…pish, have fun my ass! Yami pulled a face as he tugged the lace of the halter-neck top irritatingly while stomping over towards the many, many, many cars that belonged to the blue-eyed man. __Stupid Prick…thinks everything is so simple! Irritating jerk…curse you and your stupid _mushroom head_ to hell!_

Yami pulled a face as he tugged the lace of the halter-neck top irritatingly while stomping over towards the many, many, many cars that belonged to the blue-eyed man. mushroom head

Seizing the bucket that was filled with an assortment of various car shampoo, Yami heaved it over to the first car that was within his sight.

Seto Kaiba's silver BMW.

How wonderful.

He dropped the bucket unceremoniously on the tiled floor of the large outdoor garage he stood upon and frowned at the vehicle. The chrome rims of the wheels were muddy, which so goes with the rest of the body of the car. His frown deepened as he examined the dirt upon the vehicle. The once _clean_ vehicle.

Yami's jaw tightened.

…_Bastard._

Well now, isn't this rich. It seems that within the two hours that Yami had spent clearing up his tornado-ed wardrobe, the businessman had managed to squeeze in a little _dirt_ time. In other words, the brunet had _purposely_ tainted his cars…

Crimson eyes looked up longingly at the long row of dirty cars that had been conveniently lined up for him.

Every single one of them.

A restrained kick sent the unfortunate bucket with its contents rolling across the tile floors, silently taunting at him in favour for the blue-eyed billionaire himself.

A fierce cry of utter outrage was released.

Oh dear.

"_Prick! You are soooo **dead**!_"

* * *

Seto Kaiba was smirking like there was no tomorrow. 

Yes, Seto Kaiba was clearly amused with the whole situation. He reclined back against the backrest of his deck chair, his compatible laptop nestling just nicely upon his lap. The overhead roof of the patio he resided beneath shielded him from the intense sunshine, the ideal way to prevent unwanted tanning. Yes, and the position of the patio itself was benefiting too, for it provided him a great view. The perfect views to watch a certain crimson-eyed boy have a little bit of _fun_.

A straw was inserted between pliant lips and the brunet drank slowly, his smirk remained unwavering. Yep, the businessman was enjoying himself alright.

Inquisitive azure orbs followed the lithe bikini-clad figure as it trudged across the tiled floors, dragging along the long translucent hose by its yellow head. The boy stopped before the silver BMW, securing his grip around the jet stream spray and pulled back the trigger that would release a strong stream of water.

Only to find that nothing came out…

Another squeeze.

Not even a drop.

The blue-eyed man glanced to the side at the tap fixed against the wall that was fastened with the hose. It was tightened; no water would come through just then. That is, until _someone_ opened it. Seto Kaiba glanced back at the youth who was shaking and flailing the hose wildly, almost as if he was trying to force to water out.

The brunet smirked a little and reclined back against his seat, settling his glass of ice-cold orange juice upon the table beside him. He fished out his sleek silver cell phone from his pocket and twirled it patiently around within his grasp.

A small chuckle of amusement escaped from the depths of his throat.

_Now this should be interesting…_

* * *

"Why…won't you…work!" Yami hissed, forcefully shaking the yellow head of the jet stream spray. A few drops of water trickled out and showered a tiny segment of a tile beneath his flip-flops. The boy gritted his teeth with frustration. 

A few drops was **not** enough!

He squeezed the trigger again, pulling it back all the way as he twisted its head, setting its mode to 'full blast'.

Nothing.

Yami smacked the head against the floor, "Why you – cheap piece of contraption! Work!" He squeezed it once again and yet again, the spray produce the same result as earlier on.

Nothing.

The boy frowned and looked at the head, examining the little dent he had created earlier on from the forceful impact. Then it clicked.

_Perhaps the holes are blocked._

There you go! Clever Yami, why didn't you think of that before?

And with that, Yami lifted the mouth of the spray up to his face as he began to closely examine all the little holes. A finger was still curled around the trigger, pulling it back to…

* * *

The smirk was clearly wide enough to be now considered as a small grin. Blue eyes darted towards the individual that stood out there, a small glint of enthusiasm dwelled behind those acute orbs. Long fingers unexpectedly tightened around the sleek body of the cell phone that was eagerly pressed against the base of his ear. 

Through his scathing grin, Seto Kaiba then quietly whispered into the receiver of his phone one simple word that would predetermine what was to be the inevitable:

"_Release._"

* * *

Only barely, perhaps in a slight second, did he manage to utter a small gasp of surprise. A small gasp that was sadly quietened down by a mouthful of _water_. Scratch that, he had received a whole _face _full! 

Yami squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the sudden and hard patter of droplets against his face. He opened his mouth to shout in surprise – a big mistake.

All at once, water entered his mouth and surged down his throat like a gushing waterfall. He choked of course. Who wouldn't? And with that, the slender finger that was curled around the trigger of the spray unwittingly tightened and the water intensified.

More water.

_Stop!_

Jerking the hose away from him, he hastily released the hose and it dropped to floor, landing with a dead _thud_. The water ceased, though some escaped and slithered across the tiled floors in the form of miniature rivers.

_Water._

Everywhere.

There was so much _water_.

Yami stood where he was, the once remarkable natural flaring spikes of subtle red, gold and black now hung down in a disgraceful mop. The scanty little white bikini now clung against his body, outlining the slight curves of his thighs and hips. Oh my, Yami was thoroughly shaken and _wet_. No, wet was not the right word. He was absolutely **drenched**. Yes, now _that_ was more precise.

Goodness, it was surprising how cruel fate can be. Who would have thought Fate could be bias? My, Seto Kaiba should be pleased, perhaps slightly honoured. Speaking of which…

The boy glanced up. Crimson eyes burning with rage clashed with another pair. A pair of cool orbs that radiated back at him in the most enticing shade of **blue**.

A gritting of teeth.

_You._

A tightening of jaw.

_Are._

A narrowing of crimson eyes.

_So._

Fingers twitched, itching to clasped firmly around _that_ neck.

_DEAD._

Oh dear.

That was it. His limit has been crossed and now was his moment. My oh my, Seto Kaiba was going to get it _big time_. Yes, that was what Yami's mind was simply screaming at that moment. Seto Kaiba is going down.

And so when Yami stepped forward threateningly towards the older man, it was ironic that at that moment, Mischief had decided to waltz into the scenario and add her own little dash of spice. So as Yami took that fateful step, Mischief eagerly watched from the sidelines, grinning maniacally like there was simply no tomorrow as the predetermined took its toll…

**He slipped.**

Whoops.

It could simply be said that it was a mere bit of wrong footing, or maybe even perhaps his edge of his flip flop got caught in an invisible crack of the tile. Call it what you may, support it by any reason that springs into one's mind. But nonetheless, nothing was able to stop it from happening. And so, being startled and unprepared, Yami swayed backwards, arms flailing crazily about as he silently prayed for a small miracle to at least save him from utter humiliation.

However, such attempts were in vain for it seems that the gates of prayers have been firmly shut, locked and bolted. Which clearly means…

A _thud._

And a string of vicious, disarrayed, incoherent and _very _colourful curses ranging from mother-tongue Japanese to nonsense gibberish.

Goodness, I think we may need a certain businessman's aid to call the paramedics, no?

At that exact moment, Seto Kaiba simply smirked as he took another small sip of his ice-cold orange juice. His smooth features bracing an amused yet _very_ entertained expression.

…on second thought, perhaps not. Oh poor Yami, doomed to serve and amuse Seto Kaiba for the rest of his high school days. How tragic it very well was indeed.

* * *

"You missed." 

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, just there. See? It's still muddy."

"But that's only –!"

"Absolutely reckless. You're terrible at washing. Do it again."

"But I already –!"

"Wash it _again_."

"Why you –!"

A stern look was cast, leaving no room for such petty arguments. Yami growled with irritation, seizing the foamy sponge yet once again before he slapping it against the chrome rims of the last car – the **twenty-eighth car**, to be more precise - that he had been working on for the past half hour and scrubbed it hard. Seto Kaiba stood a few paces back, arms neatly folded across his chest as acute blue eyes examined the younger male work. The corners of his mouth notched up a little in amusement as the youth scrubbed vigorously, obviously irritated at being nagged and nagged and nagged and–

"Idiot. Are you _blind_ or something?"

The boy stopped scrubbing and looked over his shoulder, crimson eyes flaring with irritation while a few bubbles settled upon his pale cheeks as well as the tip of his nose. My, the angry look sadly did not match those bubbles. How unfortunate. "What now?" he harshly snapped at the businessman.

Seto Kaiba pointed towards the rim of one of his car's wheels. The _same_ one that he had pointed out earlier on, mind you. "You missed. _Again_."

The youth turned to the wheel again ludicrously before sputtering with absolute outrage, "_What!_ I scrubbed the whole damn thing already! _See?_ The whole wheel's smothered in goddamn bubbles!"

"Well then, I suppose there must be something wrong with _your eyes_ because it's still smudged right…" he walked over and prodded the tip of his highly-polished dress shoe into a mass of bubbles before adding with a smug little smirk, "Here."

Sure enough, the tip of the man's shoe did prod into the thick mass of white foam. Perhaps a _little_ hard for the mass had entirely **exploded** and splattered across a portion of the youth's face. It was a little _accident_ that resulted in–

"_YEEEAAARRRGGHHH!!!_"

Such painful howling.

Good gracious.

Yami sprang up to his feet, clutching his sore eye. Gods, the pain. The painstakingly burning, searing, throbbing pain. Oh heavens, it was _unbearable_. He staggered back a few steps, clutching his eye tightly as a free hand extended outwards, searching and grasping for something that would maintain his balance. A fresh towel would be appreciated too, you know, to wipe away the bubbles in his eye. However, as he reached forward to grab the nearest object – which was, he knew, the blue-eyed businessman – within his range, he was outrage when he realized that he was seizing nothing but thin air. He squeezed his eyes tightly, forcing out a few tears of pain as he then lunged forward, sensing the older man was standing just a few feet before him, to grab the brunet's jacket and wipe his face on it. The businessman deserved it after all for he was the one who caused this pain! And so as Yami lunged forward, it was a shame that he was unable to see the many loopy loops of the water hose upon the floor, just beside his feet. For if he did, he would've stepped out of the way and might even have had a better chance of actually grabbing the tall brunet.

But he didn't.

So what happened next was merely one of the many misfortunes that the little wench called Mischief had assigned to drop onto the poor high school student.

Yami's foot was simply caught in an innocent little loop.

And he was sent toppling over, smacking his poor face into a large mass of bubbles upon the floor with a nice, loud–

**SLOP.**

Oh my.

What a view.

The youth tensed before he then scrambled up to his feet, fists clenched tightly and ready to throw one heck of a punch across the businessman's face. Well, he would have…if it weren't for the _revoltingly_ bitter taste that was swimming in his mouth. Bubbles! How disgusting! He belched, hacking and coughing violently as he spat out the car bubbles which he had accidentally swallowed when his face collided into the foamy mountain. How grimacing. Seto Kaiba stepped back, narrowly missing a spit as it landed just beside his shoe. He grimaced at the sickening sight of the diluted white slime – a nasty mixture of spit and bubbles.

Ugh, how revolting.

As blue eyes looked up, the brunet's gaze was met with a pair of widened and clearly _hysterical_ crimson eyes that belonged to no one other than the spastic teenager who stood before him.

Yami pointed accusingly at the older man as he wheezed heavily, pale face now flushed as irritated eyes blinked away a few tears. "Y-You bastard!" he managed to choke out, "You heartless evil bastard! How _dare_ you! That was a deceitful thing to do! You _tripped_ me!"

What a perfect moment to bring up a delightfully treacly sugar coated lie. Dear Yami, must you always twist things? Well then. Let's see how the blue-eyed businessman will respond now, shall we?

Seto Kaiba narrowed his eyes to the slightest bit. "Moron. You tripped over your _own _feet."

Touché.

Yami fumed, the flush upon his face suspiciously deepening. "I did not! You were the one! I know you did! I _felt_ it!"

"Idiot. That was the hose. It was because of your own _stupidity_ for closing your eyes that you ended up tripping over a loop."

The crimson-eyed boy bristled. _Stupidity! Why that no good –!_

"Don't you patronize me! You tripped me up when there were bubbles in my eyes! And it's also _your_ fault that my eyes were closed in the first place! You _purposely _kicked the bubbles into my face!"

A small smirk was plastered across the brunet's lips. "I think you're mistaken. I was simply _pointing out_ where that little smudge was."

"_Pointing out?!_" Yami exclaimed with utter outrage,_ "_You –!"

Seto Kaiba cast the youth a small glare. It was just a small one, not like the ones he had flashed before. Nevertheless, no matter how minor it was, it was still devastatingly _scary_. Yami had to clamp his mouth firmly shut to repress himself from squealing in fright like a little girl as well as prevent himself from running for the hills.

"That's enough. Get back to work, _slave_. Thanks to you," he flicked a wrist up elegantly and peered at his silver watch before shooting an intense glare at the youth dangerously, "You've wasted thirteen minutes of _my_ time. Obnoxious little brat. You're a degrading example of the young generation."

_Degrading example?!_ Yami bristled and glared heatedly up at the man, pursing him lips into a very, very firm line. _Look who's talking! Hypocritical old man, I'll crush your stupid mushroom head with my foot! I swear I will! I stuff all the bubbles into your goddamn mouth until you choke. I'll make you swallow them all until you pass out! Then we'll see who'll be laughing by then! Just you wait, Prick…I will–!_

Blue eyes flashed dangerously, instantly silencing such mental rants. "Get. To. Work." he hissed venomously.

Yami sent a dirty look to the blue-eyed billionaire before striding past him, head held up high in a haughty manner. "Jerk," he muttered to the older man before seizing the very foamy sponge from the tiled floor yet once again.

Seto Kaiba watched as the younger male settled upon the small stool once again and continued with where he had left off – which was scrubbing the _already clean_ rims very vigorously. The brunet then smirked. "Oh, and by the way…"

The youth halted and looked over his shoulder at the older man, crimson eyes narrowing loathingly through sweat-streaked golden bangs. Oh, the sight was simply _entertaining_.

"The last eight cars. They all have your fingerprints smudged on them."

A stubborn little frown. "And?"

The smirk widened into an _almost_ sarcastically sweet smile. "Clean them again."

Yami's jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"Yes, **all** of them."

A sputter of utter disbelief – it was the beginnings of a very weak protest. But at this point, such attempts of protesting was clearly in vain for the blue-eyed man will not hear of such things. In fact.

He was already walking away.

The little devil, leaving the scene as if nothing had happened.

Making his way towards his mansion, a _very_ amused smile was currently stretching across the brunet's lips as he waved dismissively over his shoulder at the younger male. "I'll be inside then."

"Prick!"

Seto Kaiba paused and looked over his shoulder at the bikini-clad boy who had sprang up from his seat, a look of utter disbelief and infuriation was upon his face. Fists clutched tightly by his sides throbbed and shook violently. The youth was glaring at him, gritting his teeth so hard that he could have broken them.

"You…" he growled.

An amused chuckle. "Don't worry. You can keep the bikini."

That triggered it. Yami could not stop the bright shade of scarlet that erupted across his pale cheeks. Ooh, would you look at that blush! Sputtering with mortification, Yami helplessly watched as the older man made his way towards his colossal mansion, blush deepening even more through each passing second. The poor boy. He was absolutely speechless upon the man's _generosity _of giving him a free bikini. Really, he could not utter a single word. Come now Yami, it's designer branded! After all, the businessman _did _say that it suited you very much now, didn't he?

He narrowed his eyes.

_That conniving bastard._

Pursing his lips tightly, Yami clenched his fists so tightly as he opened his mouth to let out one hell of a bellow as he stomped with his flip-flop against the ground childishly.

"GRRR…STUPID PRICK! GODDAMN YOU! ARROGANT, POMPUOUS JERK! I _REALLY _HATE YOU! GAARGH! YOU ARE SO DEA – YEEEEAAAARRRGHH!!"

Whoops. It seems that Yami had forgotten about the many loopy loops of the hose beside his feet and unluckily ended up tripping over them yet once again.

Somewhere among the sidelines, Mischief let out a triumphant and gleeful cheer as she was able to watch the youth land upon his face, right into that _same_ mass of bubbles he had done so earlier on. Strike!

_Goddamn it_.

Ah…poor ill-fated Yami. Doomed to be ever humiliated and used for the rest of his miserable high school days. How pitiful indeed. Unfortunately, this was just the beginning.

Yami rolled over and lay on his back. He raised a hand unwittingly, blocking out the sunlight that strained his eyes before he squinted through his fingers and gazed up at the glorious **blue **sky. Crimson eyes stared up, in wonder – admiring, really – and pondered upon the intense shades of –

**Blue**.

Everything.

All across the sky that was too far to reach.

So **blue**.

Like the ocean.

_Almost like…_

Silence – a pause for thought. A moment of repose.

It was just a matter of seconds when he thought about it, that the mention of the word **blue **had instantly sparked a familiar image into his mind. It was just within a matter of seconds when everything sank in and was slowly processed. It was merely just a matter of seconds when Yami slowly opened his mouth – and screamed.

Literally.

"STUPID PRICK! YOU'RE GOING DOOOOOWN!!!"

And so that was how it all began.

**

* * *

A/N: Alright! I've finally done this chappie! Goodness, it was SO HARD. I reread this over and over again until I ended up practically hating it because it's terrible! Anyways, enough of my foolish ranting. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! When I opened up to see the reviews for the last chapter, I was shocked to see so many responses that I almost peed with joy! XD And so, because of so much responses, I decided to do something drastic.**

**To all my beloved reviewers and readers:** If you drop **reviews**, I shall love you for all eternity for it really does mean A LOT to deprived authoresses like me. We really appreciate it! Any suggestions and ideas are welcomed too! And as a little something special: if I get **50+** (**60+ **to make me uber-happy!)** reviews**, the **last** reviewer will receive a **prideshipping** one-shot with a **SETTING** and an **OBJECT** of their own choice e.g. the MOVIES and a KNIFE, PARK and a pair of WALKIE-TALKIES, SUPERMARKET and a pair of HANDCUFFS etc. I'll then do my best and sprinkle a good dose of SetoYami lurve on that lucky person! Sounds good, ne? If it does, then start **reviewing **people!! I HEART you all! XD

**In the next chapter:** What becomes of a simple request to make a simple meal? It's time for Jamie Oliver to step down in shame as our beloved Yami flaunts his brilliant skills! And as Seto and Yami go on a their first **date **to a hip karaoke joint, things get a little hectic when one climbs up to the podium and blares their heart out! Hold on…Christmas isn't here yet so isn't it a bit early for those **reindeer ears **to be lying around? It seems that the **Dancing Queen** will have to strut with all they have to make the crowd go wild. Forget American Idol. For the two lovebirds will enjoy a lively night full of the whole entertainment package: **song, dance and flying food.**


	8. Radical skills are flaunted

**A/N:** I apologise for such a LONG delay. I apologise from the depths of my heart and blame entirely on these unreliable, forsaken and heavily abused fingers /slaps fingers disapprovingly/. So sorry. I've been so caught up with college that I rarely had time to write. I've just recently done my AS exam…so yes, I'm still on verge of recovery from the ghastly experience of sitting for Sociology and English paper. Fear not, I'll be trying my best to start up writing yet once again as I aim to try and type up **four** fics (three multi-chapters [KISS, PAND and a supposed upcoming NEW fic and a one-shot). And…I shall also attempt to avoid any contact with my karate sensei who is probably _dying_ to kill me for skipping weeks of his karate sessions and missing out a grading exam. He's probably sitting in front of the dojo waiting for my oh so very gracious arrival (which would be very likely by next year when ECA starts up again…eep!). Great, I'm totally screwed. XP

Anyhow, I must say I must really thank _Gackt_ for inspiring me to write once more. Last night I've just finished reading his autobiography _Jihaku_ (which means 'Confession' – and I really recommend anyone to read it. It's really good) whilst listening to _Birdcage_ (Yes, I suppose I should admit. I'm infatuated with Gackt at the moment, I absolutely love his voice and music and the man himself – he's too beautiful, he should be a sin), I was suddenly driven to write. So here I am, at this moment, typing away like I've never before whilst listening to _Fragrance_ and the rest of his songs which I have managed to download into my system. I must admit, I'm quite attached to the song _Papa Lapped A Pap Lopped_ for some odd reason…but my utmost love is undoubtedly his duet with HYDE for _Orenji no Taiyou_. It's a pretty, depressing song. I like pretty, emotive, depressing songs. Hyde's pretty too… XD Ooh, and _ReturnerYami no Shuen_ is an awesome song – go listen! I adore it to the max. XD

**Warnings:** A healthy dose of profanity, scrumptious food and an extra large helping of hardcore song and dance!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami, only his very colourful choice of language. I don't own Seto Kaiba, just his sarcastic remarks – but I do own a broken DDR mat. Phooey.

**

* * *

:C h a p t e r E I g h t:**

"**When radical skills are flaunted, the first date shall commence and the moment to be conspicuous is now."**

* * *

It was odd, pondering upon the brilliant fact of just how quickly time flies. At one moment, one would be busy with cars, goddamn _tight _bikinis, jet stream sprays, foamy sponges and bubbles. The next, would be something utterly different and far off from what was to be expected.

Yami blinked; pale fingers loosely clasped around the thin body of a…wooden spoon?

_What. On. Earth._

"…ah?" the crimson-eyed boy looked on to the taller male who approached the counter in the middle of the modern kitchen a moment after, soon unceremoniously dropping a thick cookbook in the middle. Brushing off the invisible dust from his hands, Seto Kaiba then opened the book to what seemed to be an _undoubtedly_ random page and then firmly pointed his finger onto a photo of a…

"Make that," the brunet commanded.

The youth's jaw dropped open.

And the wooden spoon soon followed suit after, landing on the polished tiled floors with a loud _clank_.

"What?" came the expected, incredulous cry.

"Make that for me," the brunet merely remarked, tapping onto the photo of…gosh, the crimson-eyed boy had never seen such a dish before! Goodness, just what on _earth_ is that? The angle of the camera where the snapshot of the dish was taken _clearly_ did not help either. From what Yami could see, it was nothing but a huge pile of colourful red _gloop_. Yep, you heard him. _Gloop._ A wonderful choice of name for such a foreign and complex-looking dish that _definitely _did not look fit for human consumption. Good gracious, even the darn name itself was alien to him.

_Ja-jamb-aa…la…jamja–_

_What. The. Hell._

Yami scowled fiercely. Just what the hell exactly is that _thing_?

Seto Kaiba couldn't help but take this opportunity to allow an open full-blown smirk to grace his lips. Perhaps he should be a little _helpful _and drop in a line? Well, who was he to say no… "I certainly _do_ hope you can read English. Well you _should _be able to, seeing that you are currently studying in middleschool."

The younger male shot the other a glare. "_High _school_."_

"Elementary then."

"**High school.**"

A nonchalant shrug. "Same difference."

Yami gritted his teeth, bestowing quiet uncomplimentary curses upon the older male who stood before him whilst casually flicking through the pages of the cookbook, never once glancing up at the youth. Well, why should he? It wasn't like he even _cared _let alone give a _damn _about how the younger male felt when being degraded apathetically.

At that notion, the crimson-eyed boy clenched his fist tightly, his body trembling with utmost infuriation. Really. One of these days…one of these days…he _will_ get that goddamn bastard. Oh yes, he will. He definitely will.

Crimson orbs hardened upon the tall brunet before settling its intense gaze upon the man's glorious crown of luscious chestnut locks. Yami's lips immediately twisted into a slight grimace that was caught somewhere between overwhelming resent and absolute glee.

A slight twitch of fingers.

And narrowing of crimson eyes.

A deliberation was made.

Yes. He will _definitely_ set that god darn _mushroom-head_ of his on fire. Yep, you truly heard him. On **fire.**

Oh yes. The very image of Seto Kaiba running around the room with his lustrous chestnut locks on fire whilst screaming like a goddamn little _girl_ was funny enough to make him _smirk_.

Unconsciously, the smirk widened a tad bit more.

Oh yes, indeed. For it was a golden opportunity that he will have to tenaciously seize alright. And when that time comes…

A quiet chuckle.

He will definitely, definitely, _definitely_ –!

"What the hell are you smirking at? Get to work."

The crimson-eyed boy's smirk instantly fell, only to be quickly replaced with a fierce scowl. Ooh, the intensity!

Seto Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the fiery youth, his jaw tightening ever so slightly though it fruitfully went unnoticed by the younger of the two. "Obnoxious brat, are you starting to defy _my_ orders?"

"Tch. Why of course, _Your Majesty._" Yami spat bitterly as he glared vehemently at the older male, unwilling to back down so easily.

No way. Not this time.

He wasn't going to be scared off oh so very easily by that stupid look of his. Oh no, he isn't. He was definitely not some stupid, cowardly _pansy_ who would get intimidated by a pair of _ice cubes_ and succumb to the Prick's every wish. No way was he going to lower his pride so as to lick the boots of _this_ bastard, or any other for that matter. Seto Kaiba can simply go to hell in Cinderella's rotten old pumpkin carriage for all he cared! Why, he would much rather –!

Suddenly, blue eyes flashed dangerously. A devastating look it was, for it had effectively stunned the crimson eyed teen to instant silence.

"_You wanna _**die**?" the businessman enunciated carefully, stretching the words with prudent precision so as to give great emphasis on how devastatingly terrifying Seto Kaiba could be when being flouted.

And it worked wonderfully well too.

For, inwardly, Yami screamed in absolute terror.

_

* * *

Pop_. 

An eyebrow twitched.

More stirring.

A narrowing of crimson eyes commenced.

A gradual swelling before –

_POP!_

"Argh! God dammit! _Shit!_"

Yami leapt away from the pot, holding his spoon high above his head whilst he lifted the back of his other hand to his lips and sucked on the red welt that had suddenly appeared upon the pale skin. In a second, he raised his eyes to the pot and watched the sauce inside bubble mildly, relatively well behaved.

_Why that…_

Yami glared and hissed vehemently, grip tightening a tad bit around the body of the spoon he held oh so very dearly. "Stupid sauce…trying to kill me now, are you?"

A dramatic swelling occurred yet once again.

And a small _pop_ was simply his response.

Wonderful.

The youth gritted his teeth, his grip tightening ever so relentlessly as he determinedly marched back up towards the pot, grabbing a tea towel along the way. He wrapped it around his right hand before he resumed back to stirring the sauce. He had seen his mother do this when she cooked dinner and often wondered what on earth the towel was for. So this must be reason why…

_Clever mom,_ he thought absentmindedly as he grabbed a plate of sliced raw meat and vegetables and added it to the supposed dinner the businessman had _requested_ for the evening. Yami watched the sliced assortments swirl into the sauce and frowned. Thanks to the stupid knife, the crimson-eyed boy had managed to cut himself four times on the same finger. He glanced over at the poor plastered digit, staring idly at the cartoon animals that were imprinted on it as he mused for a moment. It was then did a sudden thought struck him, like a goddamn coconut that had been thrown down from a tree by a mischievous monkey whom soon simply screeched with glee at the dumbfounded expression that had been reflected upon the boy's exotic features.

He blinked.

_The knife was blunt._

Well, what do you know…

In an instant, Yami frowned at the plaster.

Why on earth did he leave him with a blunt knife? Didn't the older man know that blunt knives are actually difficult to slice things with?

A momentary lapse of silence.

He then began to wonder if the older man had actually, _purposely_ left him with the blunt knife. Not to mention hide the whetstone elsewhere.

An irritated noise.

_Bastard._

On that thought, he moved his veiled hand and held the handle of the pot firmly in place before he stirred the bubbling contents furiously. Unconsciously gnashing his teeth (how he was able to do it, he wasn't so sure hence took no notice) and the circular movements of his arms became vigorous as he soon found himself submerged into his vehement thoughts (read: rants) that all reached out towards a certain blue-eyed man for whom he oh so very adored.

_Stupid, stupid prick_, he thought distastefully, _always making things difficult! What does he think I am? Superman? Some freak off the cooking channel who can instantly whip up something in a span of seconds? Why that ludicrous, insolent, unappreciative, pompous Mushroom-head! Just because I agreed to do whatever he says doesn't exactly mean that I'm his personal slave for life, let alone abide to his every command! What am I? Some genie? Tch. Jerk!_

Upon mentally ranting to himself, the crimson eyed youth was clearly unaware of the flaring fire that was slowly creeping up along the sides of the pot.

…_the goddamn bastard! Oh, how I personally would _love_ to grab that forsaken mushroom head of his and shove it into the wall! How wonderful would that feel, eh? I'll grab this pot of sauce and dunk it over his head! Why, I'll even use that stupid blunt knife of his and draw circles and little flowers on his pretty face, for all I care! Why, I would even –!_

A pause in thoughts.

It was a sudden little interlude, the situation seemingly leaned towards the notion that Pause had decided to sashay into the scene with an air of complete ease, as though nothing could –

Suddenly, there was a twitch of a slender nose.

And the faltering of actions.

Yami blinked, a train of thought soon fleeting through his surprisingly vacant mind.

_Why does it suddenly feel so _hot?

It was then did those crimson eyes dropped their gaze upon his towel-clad hand. And that was when he stopped all action and **stared**.

Sweet heavens above…

His hand was **on fire.**

Crimson eyes widened with absolute horror as he raised the burning towel-clad hand of his up to his face, staring wide-eyed at the flames that were furiously licking the cloth – soon partially erupting into a miniature version of the brilliant burning sun.

Suddenly, for some unknown reason, the tri-coloured haired boy could have sworn he had heard Seto Kaiba cackling with utmost glee in another part of the mansion.

Yami paled drastically.

Yep, he was definitely **on fire.**

_Oh…_

"_SHIT!_"

The crimson-eyed youth jumped back from the pot, panicking as he waved the burning towel furiously in the air before him, in hopes of putting out the fire quickly. However, such fierce action only caused it to…

_Swish!_

A flurry of white cloth.

A fluttering through the air.

And a mellifluous_ plop_.

Goodness. Who would have thought such a graceful landing of a burnt towel into the simmering pot that of many brown lumps and sauce (instead of supposed red ones, as was shown in the cookbook the businessman oh so very kindly shown him earlier on) could possess such deftness and flair?

Why, the crimson eyed boy should be proud of himself to be applauded by such remarkable skill. Truly, he should. However…

A string of very colourful curses bounced across the kitchen.

In conjunction to the youth who was brutally slamming his forehead against the refrigerator door in utmost rage.

Oh my.

* * *

A pair of striped oven gloves were tossed recklessly, landing inelegantly on the surface of the glass table.

"Done."

A dish was rudely shoved across the glass surface towards the businessman who was currently typing away at the dining table. Seto Kaiba glanced up from his work, blue eyes peering at the product of the crimson eyed youth's work over the past half hour. However, upon settling his gaze upon the dish, the blue-eyed businessman could not help but _gawk_ at his supposed dinner. He stared at it, unable to mask the alarmed look that had erupted across his face.

Good grief. Sure, he had been expecting the youth to cook really badly but…

He stared at the 'gloop' that nestled in a large porcelain plate, the heavily disfigured brown _lumps_ stared tauntingly up at him, secretly jeering yet further mocking the nauseating feeling that was slowly embedding in his stomach.

Seto Kaiba grimaced.

Never had he thought that the boy could be _this _terrible. In fact, this so called item for consumption has proven to be the _worst_ he has ever seen in his entire life.

After staring a good minute or two at the dish with disgust (as well as noticing just how tense and agitated the teenager currently was, seeing him shift from one foot to another every now and then and – are those white fluffs of _cloth_ swimming in there?), Seto Kaiba soon recovered from the vile sight and resumed back to his typing, dismissing the dish entirely. "Do it again."

Yami, on the other hand, was outraged. Upon hearing the brunet's rejection of his cooking, the boy's mouth had dropped open in unreserved disbelief. "What?!"

The businessman glanced up and sent the other a scathing look. "Do you really expect _me_ to eat that…" blue eyes strayed towards the youth's forehead, "What the hell happened to you?"

Yami reached up and touched the large plaster (one that apparently had a purple cartoon snake printed in the centre of the square bandage, its skin colour blaring out dangerously enough to strains one's eyes whilst its tongue was deliberately sticking out in mockery, a party hat (strangely enough) perfectly perched on its flat head – Yami was horrified at the sight of it) that he had found in the first aid kit and put on beforehand.

Well now, if you're really curious about the truth, let's just say that it seems his little scenario of attempting to vent out his anger on the refrigerator went a little _too_ far. Shall we say, up to the point where the boy realised that he was starting to leave streaks of _blood _on its surface? Yes, that was precisely what had happened.

However, a silly incident like that was not worth of the older man knowing, of course. The youth had absolutely **no** intention of telling him, whatsoever. So instead, he merely –

"Tch. I fell over, that's what. Thanks to that stupid floor of yours. Hmph, stupid prick."

Behold the power of crappy excuses. Hurrah.

Seto Kaiba merely gave a wry smile. "Oh no, you should really thank your _shoelaces_. Really, I think they deserve more gratitude rather than my sterilised, _anti-slip_ floor. Don't you agree?"

Stupidly, the tri-coloured haired boy glanced down at his shoes and found that his shoelaces were indeed really untied, shameless for all to see. And for Seto Kaiba to candidly _comment_ on.

A flush of mortification erupted across the youth's pale cheeks.

_God dammit._

However, (upon being the boisterously stubborn teenager he simply was) Yami brushed it all aside and glared full on at the businessman, fierce indignant crimson orbs clashed with cool indifferent blue hues. He gritted of teeth, clearly irritated. "Grr…just…just eat your goddamn dinner, will you? I want to go home already, dammit!"

"Are you forcing me to eat that poor excuse of food?" Seto Kaiba resumed back to his typing, his long pale fingers dancing deftly across the keyboard as he clearly dismissed the boy entirely and offhandedly, "Damn brat, do it again."

Well, that's Seto Kaiba alright. Detached, stubborn and insistent. The precise ideal man that many young females seem to hopelessly swoon for and adore. Why, it was no wonder why the youth trails after him like a hopeless fanatic. Isn't that right, Yami? Come now, give us a smile!

Yami pursed his lips tautly, fuming with rage.

Crimson eyes hardened, focused, upon the brunet's head – inwardly hoping that it would (by some freak occurrence or pure luck) soon explode into a ball of flames. But unfortunately his hopes were in vain. Oh the poor, ill-fated boy.

A gritting of teeth.

And crimson eyes hardened even more.

"Tch."

Without another word, Yami snatched the pair of oven gloves he had tossed earlier on and marched back into the kitchen as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, a look of determination set upon his face.

Right. If it meant a decent-looking meal (who cares if tasted bad, it wasn't his problem) would shut the fastidious man up for good…

Yami grabbed the kitchen knife and fished one of the fresh tomatoes that was still left a bowl, droplets of water trickling down the curves of the ripe vegetable as if weeping in distress upon being the precise victim to the youth's wrath. The poor, unfortunate thing.

Placing the red fruit squarely in the middle of the magically clean chopping board (did the servants arrive back from their day off already?); he then raised the (what seemed to be recently sharpened) knife at a dangerous height and glanced at his reflection upon its gleaming surface.

Crimson eyes narrowed with utmost hatred.

Then so be it.

* * *

Pale fingers gripped one of the oven gloves tightly as crimson eyes attentively watched blue ones as they stray across a more _decent_ version of the same dinner that had been prepared earlier on. Why, Yami actually felt proud of the second dish he had made in less than half an hour, a much astonishing achievement than what he had been expecting. He doubted how it would taste like, but the dish was an exact replica of the picture shown in the cookbook. A meticulous copy of the highly requested colourful 'gloop', by truth! My, the crimson-eyed boy had never felt prouder than he was now. Why, it was probably no doubt that the businessman would now –

"Take it away."

Silence ensued, coated with the small speckles of nonchalance and absolute astonishment.

Soon, a small pleasant _plop_ followed, indicating the oven gloves' graceful landing upon the marble floor.

Yami stared, wide-eyed at the brunet who had curtly pushed the dish away from him and was currently resuming to his task of turning off his laptop. "W-what?" came the anticipated croak of disbelief. Surely, the youth had heard incorrectly. The businessman did not just brush him off like that, right? I mean, really, after so much effort that he had put in–

"I'm not hungry anymore."

_Say WHAT!?_

"The sight of _your_ cooking just strains my eyes."

Ooh, that hit a nerve. In response, a crimson orb twitched.

Well now. It seems blatantly clear that dear Seto Kaiba is not a man in favour of delectable sugar-coated lies, much to the dismay of our dearly beloved Yami, who in return is very fond of sweet little fibs.

"Why you…" Brushing away the direct insult, Yami pursed his lips in thought for a moment before crying out as the brunet stood from his seat, "Hey! But…but what about –!"

"Just throw it out," the businessman waved it off inattentively and he heaved his laptop off the table before turning around to slip it into his notebook bag.

Apparently, despite his preference of getting out of the _house_ as soon as possible and, perhaps, not seeing the brunet for the next million years (he highly hoped), it seems he would not be leaving any time soon. Sure, he didn't care much of the dinner he had made (alright, maybe just a _tiny_ bit) but to simply reject one's hard work so easily was definitely something that the youth will not tolerate with oh so very easily. Why, after being cut, burnt and injured during the process of creating that forsaken _monster_, there was definitely **no way** that Seto Kaiba could simply push him aside like that. Not like some gutless _lackey_.

And he _definitely_ was not some lackey.

Seto Kaiba is going down.

Yami pursed his lips, fingers slowly reaching out and curling firmly around the rim of the glass bowl that held the flatly rejected dinner. His crimson eyes narrowing with utmost hatred.

_Pompous, cynical bastard…_

Slowly, he lifted it into the air as his blazing crimson orbs locked onto the head of his target, arm angling slightly to aim for the perfect strike that will definitely show the businessman his rightful place.

_I'll show you, stupid egotistical assho–!_

"Tsk. Why are you still standing around here?"

Halfway from catapulting the bowl, the arm stopped dead.

_Eh?_

Yami blinked, taken aback and frozen to the spot when he suddenly realised that Seto Kaiba was currently standing directly in front of him, cool blue eyes regarding his stiffened form amusingly.

Crimson eyes blinked yet once more, fleetingly acknowledging a maid who was leaving the room with the businessman's notebook bag that undoubtedly held his laptop. (So they did come back from their day off, the sneaky little things.)

An eyebrow was raised delicately into a refined arch of puzzlement as the blue-eyed businessman took in the sight of the static boy before him. The lean body was stagnant and inclined forward, miraculously managing to balanced its entire weight upon the tips of two nimble socked feet. Slender navy-clad arms were raised, one with a fist that was clenched in victory whilst the other, outstretched and angled, had the bowl of casserole (from the looks of it, he wasn't precisely sure what dish he had randomly ordered for dinner just then) perfectly balanced in middle of the younger male's hand.

The brow raised even further and the brunet could not stop the small upturning of his pliant lips.

Yes, it was a very amusing sight indeed.

Aside that, Yami, on the other hand, was utterly mortified as an unanticipated rosy tint began to flourish upon his cheeks.

Darn it. Struck out again.

Frustrated at how flustered he felt at that moment upon being caught in his spectacular antics of carrying out self-proclaimed justice, the tri-coloured haired boy lowered the bowl towards the table slowly, crimson eyes never ceasing to leave the older male from his sight. They narrowed suspiciously, the small downturn curve of his pliant lips, surprisingly enough, complimented his features idyllically. "What are you –"

Seto Kaiba smirked, his azure eyes lightening up with a glint of blatant callous glee. Cool sapphire hues narrowing to the slightest bit with speckles of disdain as the corners of those mocking lips curled upwards uncharacteristically into a full blown contemptuous smirk – one that was startlingly close to a wicked little grin.

"I'm going out for dinner, of course."

At that moment, everything froze.

Like a scene that had been dexterously captured in snapshot photograph, everything was perfectly in place as deafening silence cleverly invited itself into the scene and draped itself lazily over the two occupants of the room. Nothing moved, not even a small shift of feet or the even the slightest twitch of long fingers. Amongst the stillness of the silent room, a pair of diametrically opposed gazes remained locked upon one another – watching, examining, **admiring**.

Dispassionate and captivatingly scornful azure hues clashed attractively with vividly luminous crimson orbs that was currently caught up in the dramatic metamorphosis of emotions that ranged from being fiercely enraged to being absolutely stunned to finally being downright uncomprehending. Good gracious, it was clearly an astonishingly theatrical sight.

And then, something remarkable took place.

A rapid warm flush of scarlet.

A gradual widening of crimson orbs occurred.

A parting of lips and then –

"_Say WHAT?!_"

In an instant, there was a loosening of long pale fingers and suddenly the large glass bowl slipped from his grasp, remarkably smacking upon the surface of the table before magically bouncing off once and crashing on the marble floor into one heck of a nasty mess.

What a sight.

But never mind that. Yami didn't care if the bowl was broken or if the red sauce was spilt across the floor or if the servants would have difficulty of cleaning (serves them right for running off and letting him do all their jobs) the stains later on. Hell, even the businessman didn't seem to mind. No, at this moment all that mattered to him was the fact that –

"You just said– but– not hungry- y-you– _**argh**_You're _joking_! Stupid prick, you can't be serious!"

There was simply a casual flick of chestnut strands. "Does it look like I'm not?"

"You bastard!" Yami screeched with enragement, feeling very scandalized indeed. To hell with screeching, the irate teen did not care for it seems that all of his rationally controlled thoughts had long gone flown out of the window. Why, he couldn't believe the absurdness he was currently hearing. It was clearly outrageous! "You double-crosser!" he hissed acidly, lips curling back into an angry snarl. "You deceitful, lying jerk! You said you weren't hungry just now!"

Cool blue eyes appraised him with unperturbed nonchalance, a small derisive smirk managing to saunter its way up the man's lips with absolute ease. "I've changed my mind."

Upon being unable to tighten himself down to the impossible state of simply forbearing, the youth did the inevitable.

He exploded.

"ASSHOLE! STUPID MUSHROOM-HEADED MAN! YOU INSIGNIFICANT, ROTTEN OLD - WHAT'S THAT LOOK FOR, HUH? STOP SMIRKING, YOU PRICK! ARE YOU PATRONIZING ME BECAUSE OF MY HEIGHT? GODDAMN, POMPOUS, CYNICAL, NARCISSISTIC -!"

Suddenly, there was an unexpected inclination of a lean body and a lithe finger was soon pressed against a pair of parted lips, instantly ceasing all heated words to an abrupt stop.

A widening of a smirk. "And _you_ shall be joining me."

* * *

Crimson eyes gazed up at the building that stood proudly before them, neon lights flashing attractively enough to draw multitudes of young entertainment-seeking individuals whom were currently swarming the vicinity as well as the two males present at that precise moment. Yami gawked at the place, wide-eyed and utterly speechless.

Oh yes. It seems that Seto Kaiba had decided to have a little fun tonight, for it seems that they have found themselves currently standing before a godforsaken karaoke joint. Yep, you heard him truly. **A** **karaoke joint**.

_What. The. Hell._

Shaking his head tersely in utter disbelief, Yami then shifted his crimson eyes and stared incredulously at the tall brunet beside him. Honestly, the man can't be serious now, could he? Out of all of the glamorous and ritzy five-star dine-out sites in the entire city, and the brunet had to pick _this_ out of all places? Really, Yami had been expecting more.

However, despite the current scenario to which the younger male had thought of as to being absolutely ludicrous, the referred blue-eyed businessman beside him merely turned to look at him. And smirked.

Yami choked.

_No WAY._

"Stupid Prick, where the hell have you taken me?"

A smug look was all he got in return before the man merely sauntered away, highly-polished leather loafers nonchalantly shifting its way across the pavement towards the towering multi-coloured building. His strong hands burying themselves deep into the warmth depths of two deftly tailored pockets of his dark refined suit, as if nothing had occurred.

What a guy.

Yami, on the other hand, thought otherwise. Instead of marvelling and grovelling over the utter coolness that was simply Seto Kaiba, he cast an unadulterated glare upon the man's retreating form, his lips feverishly moved to spew out heated, incoherent curses as his grudging form trudged after the brunet.

God dammit.

How he **hated **that insufferable _old _man.

Oh yes. It seems that Yami has definitely settled himself upon loathing the businessman with an absolute passion. Yes, he hated the older male so much that he wanted that man to stop that stupid graceful strut of his and hoped to those above that the wretched old man would trip over a small dent in the pavement, fall into a ditch and **die**.

Yep, Yami absolutely **despised** the man to the rotten core.

_Stupid, stupid Prick._

Reluctantly he entered the vicinity of the building, grimacing and cursing when a group of giggling girls brushed past and carelessly bumped into his lithe form. Out of irritation, Yami turned to glare at them. He would have spat out foul curses for all he cared (he was extremely aggravated at that moment) without thinking twice. However, it seems that all words have died on his tongue and he was utterly appalled upon realising the fact that those girls were, in painful actuality, _much _**taller** than he was. And they were **not** wearing heels.

Oh my.

A small glance was sent towards him.

There was a stiffening of composure.

A few raised eyebrows.

An uncomfortable shift of feet.

And then –

A bark of insensitive laughter, and they continued their way, dismissing him entirely.

The boy was stunned.

Good gracious. Well now, it seems like dear Yami has just been 'dissed', as reliable Jou might have nicely put it if he were present in that situation. Why, the poor boy is rendered absolutely speechless upon such an act. Goodness, Yami felt cheated. Yes, he felt absolutely cheated indeed. Like a bratty, spoilt child whose scrumptious candy had been brutally snatched away from him.

He looked up to the ceiling and glared accusingly. Slowly, he parted his lips and–

"Obnoxious brat, get over here. Tch, unreliable _slave_."

Ooh…Yami just had to refrain his hands from strangling the blue-eyed businessman right there and then.

Pursing his lips in a firm and annoyed manner, Yami stomped over to where the older man stood, leaning casually against the brightly painted orange desk where a young man sat with an expression of mild amusement. An orange-black badge was pinned to his breast pocket neatly, shiny black letters printed across and spelling out his name: HIDEKI. Halting to a stop beside the brunet, he then scowled and folded his arms across his chest in a stubborn, childish manner. Really, he had enough. He was already on the verge of tearing someone apart. God, if there was one more person who–!

He looked up and caught the man, Hideki, staring fixatedly at his…forehead. Yami's eyebrow twitched violently. What the hell was he…

Then it hit him. Like a baseball bat to the skull. Hard.

Crap.

**The plaster.**

That god forsaken, stupid purple snake plaster was _still_ there, still on his forehead, still stupidly wagging its tongue whilst sporting that ridiculous party hat. Shamelessly and blaringly exposed for all to see. It was no wonder those girls laughed.

Feeling a mortified blush climbing his pale cheeks, Yami groaned, peeved, and smacked his forehead. However, such an act only caused the wound to sting from the impact. Why, he actually forgot the plaster was still there…

He heard yet another insensitive laugh.

He gritted his teeth. Today was really not his day.

Oh, curse it all.

The attendant pursed his lips for a moment as he regained his composure, a small smile still evident upon his lips as he regarded the elder of the two. "Yes sir, how may I help you?" Despite the politeness in his voice, those green eyes regarded the crimson-eyed boy that laughed with a wicked glee.

Yami shifted his humiliated gaze to floor and looked at it, crimson eyes dulling with forlorn longing.

_Damn you, why won't you swallow me?_

Hah. Why, you ask? Well now, it's simply because of the fact that little, immature _brats_ like you don't taste good. Silly boy, go find a rock and hide under it.

"…."

At that moment, Yami really did start to contemplate on finding that rock. Oh, poor star-crossed Yami. Doomed to be the laughing stock for the rest of his youthful days.

Thankfully though, the brunet beside him had _graciously_ decided to end this little situation by speaking on his behalf. Feeling the spotlight shifted away from his cringing form, Yami felt relieved. Sparing a small glance at the tall brunet, he then began to contemplate whether he should silently thank the man or to…

"A room fit for two that's lively and spacious. Somewhere at the back where there are no disturbances, only unless service is needed. A **private** room which I have booked earlier this evening. I trust that you have what I ask for?" There was a strange glint residing behind those blue eyes.

Yami stiffened, a crimson orb twitching.

He did not like that look. Oh no, he did not like it at all.

A narrowing of crimson eyes.

_What the…_

A smile. "Why of course, Mr. Kaiba. We assure you that the room you have appealed for is up to your expectations. Though it's actually meant for couples, but it does provide the **privacy** that you demand for. Yes, it is very **private** indeed."

Crimson eyes bulged.

_Couples? _

_Privacy?_

_PRIVATE?_

Good god…

A mortified look.

Could it be, no, is it fairly possible for Seto Kaiba, the god forsaken cynical bastard and devastatingly infuriating asshole was _actually_ taking him out on a so-called **date**? Really, is such a thing even that likely, especially between two **males** who have apparently _blatantly_ (on Yami's part, that is) declared their undying _hatred_ towards one another, a relationship strongly bonded by absolute spite? Really, if Yami could recall correctly, they weren't precisely on the best of terms. He frowned. _Stupid Prick, just what exactly are you planning this time?_

Upon stating that, a smirk touched the brunet's lips, blue eyes vivid with an odd glint. An enigmatic, subliminal look it was. One by which held unspoken words that noticeably flitted across towards green eyes that, in response, seemed to (undoubtedly, from Yami's perspective) lightened with understanding.

A bright smile. "All ready, sir."

Seto Kaiba's smirk widened maliciously.

And Yami howled in agony. Inwardly, that is.

Well now. If the boy had been smart enough, he would have made a wise choice of making a run for the hills, screaming like the little girl he had once mentally accused Seto Kaiba of being. Why, he would have saved his dignity and sanity for what the heartless businessman had in store for him later on that night.

But he didn't.

The reckless boy.

* * *

"_No._"

A faint flush of scarlet.

And the hardening of azure orbs.

"Obnoxious brat."

"Stupid Prick! I already said 'no', and 'no' means no, dammit!"

The businessman narrowed his eyes.

And Yami glared back defiantly.

Outraged by such a _request_, the boy parted his lips to retaliate with immense spite upon his dislike regarding the situation at hand. Why, the boy simply had **enough**. He was tired, frustrated and was precariously riding on the verge of charging towards the heartless prick and strangling him with the cords of the microphone he was currently squeezing relentlessly.

A crimson eye twitched.

Oh yes, how he would absolutely _love_ to squeeze that lovely pale throat until it snapped.

A tightening of a vice-like grip.

And there was slight twitch of a hardened mouth.

Without a flicker of emotion upon that solemn – no, expressionless – face, Seto Kaiba idly raised the remote control and pointed it towards him in a enticingly daunting manner. A slight hardening of subliminal azure hues occurred. However, despite the severe graveness of that impassive expression upon the businessman's face, Yami could have sworn he saw a glint of _something_ residing within those blue chasms.

A parting of pliant lips was made and soon, a single word was enunciated with stern precision.

"**Sing.**"

**

* * *

A/N:** Yes. I shall end it there. XD Hope that will make up for my absence, eh/laughs nervously/ Oh, regarding the one-shot I had promised to write for **kiki2222 **and **mrsFoon** – do wait for it for I still have one section left to write. So, progress on that one-shot could be said at about 51 I suppose…although I cannot promise when it shall be done. So yes. Do send **reviews** to help top up my motivation juice for currently my juice tank is dangerously LOW. Sweet, delectable reviews would replenish my worn brain and poorly abused fingers! XD Till the next chapter then! 

**In the next chapter:** Oh yes, our beloved lovebirds are definitely hitting it off! As Seto and Yami go on a their first **date **to a hip karaoke joint, things get a little hectic when one climbs up to the podium and blares their heart out! Hold on…Christmas isn't here yet so isn't it a bit early for those **reindeer ears **to be lying around? It seems that the **Dancing Queen** will have to strut with all they have to make the crowd go wild. Forget American Idol. For the two lovebirds will enjoy a lively night full of the whole entertainment package: **song, dance and flying food. **What's this? Do I sense another **kiss** happening around the corner? And what's Jounouchi doing here!? Heavens, what a party it is…


	9. Tomatoes shall fly

**A/N:** Good gracious. Suikachan has finally return to writing after an extremely LONG delay (oh gosh, the last update of this poor excuse of a story was in **NOVEMBER '07 **/faints/) due to the course of experiencing so much turbulence in one's hectic life (whew, 2008 was such an interestingly challenging year for me – there was so much drama going on within my private and public life, I'm surprised I'm still standing right now T_T). Exams have passed, results have long been released and now Suika patiently waits for the results of her application for a scholarship after receiving an offer from a university in the UK. Hopefully things will work out – fingers crossed! =.=

Aside from ranting about my pathetically useless life, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my readers/reviewers for their support and patience with this fic. You guys are AWESOME. If I could meet each and every one of you, I'd feed you endless batches of cornflake cookies (my favourite!) and glomp you all to death! xD But really, thank you. Thank you very much. You guys make me so happy when the skies are grey/freakish black… TwT

But enough of sentiments and mushiness. On to the fic! :D

**Warnings:** Profanity, song and dance and a Japanese student's attempts to sing in English. Oh, and the misuse of food. D:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or the ultra-scrumptious and utterly fangasmastic pairing Kai-Yami. Or even the awesome song _Dancing Queen_ by _ABBA_.

**

* * *

**

**:C h a p t e r N I n e:**

"**When the first date turns awry, the symphony of song and dance is grudgingly embraced and tomatoes shall fly."**

* * *

A parting of pliant lips was made and soon, a single word was enunciated with stern precision.

"**Sing.**"

Yami choked on his spit.

"W-_what!?_"

"Sing."

There was a dramatic dropping of a jaw, a look of sheer horror.

And Seto Kaiba merely allowed his wicked lips to curl into a delightfully amused smirk.

"Y–You…goddamn prick, you – _you_–!"

A hardening of blue eyes. "_**Sing.**_"

A small amount of pressure from the tip of a finger was applied upon a soft button and that was when Yami knew he was doomed. Yes, doomed. He was doomed to unwillingly succumb to the despicable bastard's bidding yet once again. As the lights suddenly dimmed and the discotheque light that hovered above them flashed to life, captivating swirls of neon colours bounced off walls and furniture in conjunction to the whorl of an electronic keyboard and melodic chorus, Yami was certain that his soul had been wrenched by the Grim Reaper.

'_Ooh, ooh…'_

Good heavens.

The boy blanched.

God, aliens, or anyone _up there._ Please. Save him now.

'_You can dance, you can jive…_

_Having the time of your life…'_

Yami tightened his grip around the microphone, the palms of his hands were starting to become moist with sweat.

'_See that girl, watch that scene…'_

'_Dig in the dancing queen…'_

And Seto Kaiba, in all his pompous glory, merely reclined against the cushions of the leather seat comfortably. The derisive smirk dancing ever so blatantly with mischievous glee upon those devastatingly sinister lips.

'_Friday night and the lights are low…'_

There was pursing of stubborn lips.

'_Looking out for a place to go…'_

A trembling of tightly clenched fingers.

'_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You've come to look for a king...'_

Yami's lips curled into a vicious snarl, "Stupid Pr-!"

"Here."

"Wha–?"

Something gracefully catapulted across the room in an impressive display of twirls and smacked the poor abused boy right in between the eyes. Yami hissed, grimacing in pain as he caught hold of the object that was purposely hurled at him by the insensitive man who was now having his dinner (Wait! Where did that tray of deliciously appetising food come from?), blissfully ignorant of the damage he had done. Upon vehemently hissing curses under his breath and ignoring the painful growl his stomach made as well as the excruciating throbs his forehead made (he realised he hadn't had any meals today – and that the man had intentionally aimed for his godforsaken plaster), Yami glanced down at the object he had clumsily cradled within his hands.

And **gawked**.

Shamelessly. And stupidly.

A strangled choke.

A strange gurgle.

Crimson eyes widened with utmost disbelief.

_Y-You can't be–!_

Fingers curling ever so slightly around the curved body of the _thing_, Yami looked up and stared at the businessman in absolute mortification.

"N-No way…"

Seto Kaiba, upon elegantly placing a piece of sliced steak into his mouth, smirked around his fork. His blue eyes gleaming ever so wickedly. _Oh yes._

"P-Prick…you can't be serious!" Yami stomped his foot against the brightly-lit podium, his arm frantically gesticulating his disbelief towards the matter at hand. "You want me to wear _this?!_ Th-**this**–!"

"It suits you." A fork and a knife daintily clinked against porcelain.

"W-Wha–" A furious blush erupted. "It-it does** not**–!"

And a slice of tomato slipped past the seams of smirking lips. "What are you waiting for? I've chosen your song."

"What?! Wait! Why–you–just–and–**ugh**, the hell I would dammit! Stupid Prick, the song's in English and I can't–!"

"Shut up and sing you damn brat."

"Argh! Why, y-you–!"

And of course, being the dreadful self-centred being he naturally (and proudly) was, Seto Kaiba merely returned to his task of diligently cutting yet another slice of steak and wholly dismissed his slave's misery in favour of savouring his meal. Oh, the insensitive jerk.

Upon seeing how fruitless his attempts of changing the conceited man's mind, Yami pursed his lips into a stubborn, discontented frown and _for once_ decided to actually obey his_ master_'s command in silence. Now don't get him wrong. Yami wasn't bowing down because he accepted defeat – Hell no! Never! Not in a million years, dammit! Seto Kaiba is sooo going **down** – but merely because of the fact that he was already _sick, hungry _and so goddamn _tired_ from today's ceaseless strenuous activities. Unlike the countless long-lasting fancy gadgets and gizmos that the hard-headed prick was bound to possess, Yami was chagrined to realise how said prick had failed to see that he was still a humanbeing who yearns to give into to the demands for basic necessities like nutrition and well-sought rest – and the sudden urge to see his mother's smiling face. Oh yes. Yami really wanted to be back at home then, sitting at the dining table whilst basking in the warmth of their cosy warm kitchen and wolfing down his mother's delicious cooking without one particular blue-eyed monster leering and breathing down his neck…

Shoulders reluctantly slouched in defeat.

In spite of Seto Kaiba's impression of Yami being a complete moron, the boy did possess enough brilliance in him to earn himself a fast-track ticket out of this unfavourable hell hole. And the smartest, fastest route at the moment seemed to be this:

A grimace was made as a pair of reindeer antlers was grudgingly fastened upon the crown of his head and Yami, repressing the oh so sweet urge of hurling an amplifier at the smirking brunet point blank, raised the microphone to his parted lips and started to sing, squinting at the flashing screen of the small television before him.

"Yuu uh dansu, yuu kan j-jaibu…?

Erm, habi– za, um, taimu ofaraifu

Shii zat gaaru, uwachi- eh shiin

Jigging za – **ahh**!"

Yami recoiled, his body moving upon reflex to dodge a foreign object that was suddenly chucked at him from the other end of the room. _What the…?_ Shooting a small (albeit hidden) dirty look towards the man responsible for such an act, he edged towards his former spot upon the podium and bent down to look, his fingers clenching ever so tightly around the body of the microphone. Upon closer inspection, however, the boy was horrified to discover that the _thing _that had been carelessly hurled at him was the charred, wrinkled body of a grilled cherry _tomato_.

Good heavens.

Yami looked up, appalled at the businessman who was currently chewing a piece of broccoli with absolute ease.

Seto Kaiba was throwing _food_ at him!

"Hey! What gi–!?"

"That was **horrendous**."

Furious, Yami gritted his teeth, his shoulders stiffening in outrage as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I told you, I can't–!"

"Dance."

"HEEH?" He almost dropped the microphone. The boy stared, crimson eyes widening with disbelief as the brunet idly sliced another cherry tomato, the utensils by which he held between those long fingers gleamed ever so unpromisingly in the dimness of the room.

"You heard me."

"Sh-Shut up! There's no way I'm going to–what the hell does that–"

"It makes up your lack of vocals and terribly amuses me. Now shut your trap and do it."

"A-Amuses!? Why you – you treat me like – just – and – ugh, that's **it**! Pompous bastard, I'll wrap this cord around your neck and snap it in two seconds flat if you–!"

Blue eyes flashed menacingly as a pair of once smirking lips were now twisted into an ugly, soul-destroying snarl. "Obnoxious brat, you really _wanna __**die**_?"

Blanch.

Yami flinched and averted his eyes elsewhere, mortified with the blatant and disheartening fact of how scarily influential that stupid little glare was and how easily he crumbled beneath that incredibly intense look.

Good gracious.

A shaky hand was awkwardly raked through locks of red, black and gold as crimson eyes screwed shut in shame, noting how rapidly his heart was thumping.

_Shit._

It was pathetic.

Biting his bottom lip in exasperation, the boy bitterly raised the microphone to his lips. And grudgingly submitted to the despotic brunet's command by poising his body in an awkward posture on stage, those ridiculous antlers perched ever so proudly amongst the unruly tri-coloured spikes.

_Damn you, Seto Kaiba._

The glare gradually mellowed and in its place a spark of amusement was kindled within those stupid blue, blue _ice cubes_.

Yami scowled distastefully.

_Damn. You._

* * *

'_Shii zat gaaru, uwa – _**yeeargh**!_'_

For the umpteenth time that night, another charred cherry tomato was mercilessly chucked at him. Good grief, where on earth did all the tomatoes come from? The supply from Seto Kaiba's plate was endless! Heaven forbid, could it be that said plate was an enchanted one that could magically sprout such tomatoes in every two syllables he sang (read: choked out)? It was remarkable!

Straightening the antlers upon his head as he regained his composure, Yami heatedly glared at the older man who was comfortably tucked within the comforting folds of the leather seat, his crimson eyes squinting through sweat-matted bangs with absolute hatred. "Jerk! What the hell was _that _for? I was almost done–"

"Your atrocious voice and your disgraceful incompetence in the English language is sickening. You're ruining my appetite."

Fume. "Then stop making me sing, dammit!"

"No. Your failed attempt at rhythmic body movement is very entertaining. I request an _encore._" A button upon the remote control was clicked, and once again for what seemed the umpteenth time that night, _Dancing Queen_ blared through the speakers within the small private room.

"AGAIN!? You twisted _freak_!" the boy screeched incredulously as he gripped the microphone stand in an ruthless clutch, "Sadistic slave driver! You abusive paedophilic kidnapper! I'll-I'll sue you! I'll call the cops! I'll–!"

"Just sing, you disruptive prima donna."

"Just sing? Just_ sing? _You…you…!" Yami's tightening his grasp around the poor piece of metal. He gritted his teeth, fighting the overwhelming urge to howl on the spot (no, he will **not **lose his cool in front of him!). This man…he is _just – _"Stupid Prick! Can't you see I'm on the brink of _collapsing_ here? I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm homesick! I've tripped up seven times trying to dodge those stupid 'missiles' you keep throwing at me, almost sprained my ankle during dancing, my voice is sore from singing this damn song ten, no, _fifteen_ times in a row, and I – ugh, can't you just – _just_–!"

"No."

_What?_

Yami stared at the apathetic man in disbelief, watching in morbid fascination as he easily sipped his glass of some alcoholic drink, unreserved nonchalance residing within those piercing blue eyes.

_No way…_

A tightening of grasp.

_This is…_he_ is…_

Chagrined, Yami fought the sudden exhaustion that weighed upon his aching body in order to scowl at the businessman. "And why the hell not?"

"Because I haven't finished eating."

There was a casual flick of russet bangs.

As well as the dramatic slip of a microphone from weakened fingers – an unpleasant squeal resounded across the room, momentarily smothering the groovy chorus that cheerfully described the nightly escapades of some devastatingly talented seventeen year old girl.

In the silence that had suddenly wedged between them, Seto Kaiba, in all his utter coolness, merely raised an eyebrow.

And Yami…

"_WHAAAAAAT_?"

The businessman grimaced at the ear-deafening inhuman screech that was released from the boy. "Damn brat, are you equally deaf as you are blind?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WHY YOU – I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU - YOU'RE…YOU'RE _UNBELIEVABLE_! STUPID POMPUOUS MUSHROOM-HEAD! YOU PURPOSELY PROLONGED OUR TIME TOGETHER, DIDN'T YOU? YOU FIND IT AMUSING TO _ABUSE _ME AND MAKE ME SING AND DANCE TO MY DEATHBED, YOU CONNIVING PRICK! HOW DARE YOU – YOU - BASTARD! I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH THE BOTTOM OF MY FOOT! I'LL PICK UP ALL THESE TOMATOES AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT UNTIL YOU CHOKE TO DEATH! I'LL SMACK YOUR BRAIN OUT WITH THIS– _YEEAAARRRGGHHH_!" Yami clutched an eye, ceasing his frenzied rant as he heatedly cursed upon the excruciating pain that had been triggered by the sudden unexpected blow from a rock-hard baby carrot that had been carelessly hurled at him. Enraged, Yami's lips curled into a vicious snarl. "_OY! _WHAT THE F–"

"Tsk. Moron, the food will taste better if you sing your heart out."

"…hah…?" Heated words and angry thoughts dissipated all at once and Yami was left as nothing but a blinking mess, clearly at a loss. Blinking away the blurriness that fogged his vision and ignoring the painful throbs his poor eye made (as well as those strange dark blobs that swam in obtrusive flickers), he peered at the older man who had resumed back to his meal in order to diligently slice the remaining side dishes with noticeable elegance and precision.

"Are you deaf?" Seto Kaiba spoke, his tone somewhat flat but intense, serious. "I _said_ you should sing your heart out. Sing _properly _so you don't end up sounding like a cat drowning in water."

_What's this…?_

A wedge of potato slipped past pliant lips.

_He told me to…_

Crimson eyes narrowed a tad bit, dark brows furrowing in bewilderment.

…_sing my heart out…?_

A small frown surfaced as soon as deep blue clashed with his own gaze.

_What does he mean…_

A fine brow coolly rose.

And Yami slowly reached down and picked up the microphone he had dropped, his frown deepening.

…_by that…?_

"Tch." There was a hardening of crimson eyes. "Stupid Prick."

And Seto Kaiba smirked, his eyes gleaming. "Obnoxious brat."

"I really hate you, you know."

"The feeling's mutual." The smirk widened as a remote control was raised. A button was curtly pressed and once again, the dim room instantly burst into a kaleidoscopic explosion of colours that went hand in hand with the familiar whorl of an electronic keyboard and a melodic chorus.

Yami ground his teeth and glared with defiance. "You are going **down.**"

* * *

A weary sigh echoed through the corridor as Jounouchi drowsily dragged his feet, sluggishly making his way towards the nearest restroom.

This place… it's so…

He groaned, his hand groping the walls to steady himself as a stomach-turning sense of nausea overwhelmed him. Damn, he felt incredibly and ridiculously dizzy. Why, was it even possible for someone to get so drunk from the _atmosphere_? Jou grimaced a little as he passed a room where a group of rowdy teenagers were fighting over a microphone, snatching turns to scream the crude lyrics of some head-banging blasphemous song.

"Tch. Damn Honda. Damn him and his excess money and his stupid choice of a venue for a night out. Ahh…" a tired yawn escaped his lips as the blond fished out his cell phone from the safe confines of his pocket and glanced at the luminous screen.

It was past ten.

A small thoughtful frown surfaced. "I wonder if Yami's okay…haven't seen him since he left school…"

Truth be told, ever since his hot-headed friend made a brash decision of searching for his beloved cell phone, poor Jou had been worried sick as the boy didn't return back to school that day or even back to his home (after Jou had dutifully dropped the boy's bag and notes off to his mother who had cheerfully declared his absence). All evening, as he absentmindedly helped Honda out at his father's bar, his mind had been plagued with many thoughts of concern that all reached out towards the tri-coloured haired boy – Had he eaten? Was his search a success? Did he get along with Seto Kaiba? Were his shoelaces tightly knotted? Did he run into uninvited trouble again? – before Honda (who noticed how 'off' he was) made the brilliant decision of treating Jou to a night at some downtown hip karaoke joint. A ridiculous _expensive_ one at that (though Honda determinedly argued that this joint was a total **babe magnet **and that it was so totally worth it).

"Maybe I should…"

The tips of his fingers poised hesitantly over the keys as he stared at the screen that patiently waited for him to type his text. He pursued his lips in uncertainty.

"…but then he might…"

His steps slowed as he gradually neared the end of the corridor, where a neon-bright orange sign indicated the restrooms that were just around the corner.

"…I mean, surely he'll…"

He gazed at the tab that held Yami's name longingly as a pair of striking crimson eyes flashed through his mind.

"…yet…"

Jou released a frustrated noise and frantically scratched the back of his head. "What the hell am I doing? Worrying over my bud like some mother hen. Geez, I'm sure he'll take himself – hell, he's probably having the time of his life right now! I mean look at him! He's happily singing and dancing away with a pair of antlers on!" he laughed as he sent a paltry wave towards the door of a room where a young man with tri-coloured hair energetically pranced about, blaring his heart out to some disco number. "Ah, Yami, you're one hell of a guy…"

Tucking his phone away happily as he suddenly felt significantly better than he had been all day, Jou was about to quicken his pace when –

A surprised blink. "Yami?"

Backtracking a few steps, Jou then peered through the small window of the door, his eyes eagerly scanning the dimly lit area (save for the pulsating flashy lights that went in tempo with the muffled music within) in hopes of catching the figure of his best friend. He was disappointed, however, when he only spotted a brown-haired man who was sitting on the leather couch and, at that moment, seemed very engrossed with reprimanding his companion who was awkwardly sprawled across him (probably from too many drinks).

_Oh._

There was a slight droop of shoulders.

Drawing away from the door with a small disappointed huff, the blond then continued his journey to the rest rooms, rubbing the palms of his hands against the scratchy material of his jeans with embarrassment. He shook his head, smiling wryly.

"Pfft, dream on, Jou. As if he'd be in a place like _this_. There's no way Yami would be _here _of all places."

With a small reassuring nod to himself, he merrily walked away, a little lopsided grin tugging upon his lips.

Oh Jou, if only you knew how devastatingly wrong you are…

* * *

There was an uncharacteristic widening of blue eyes.

An agitated twitch of long nimble fingers.

And the tantalising caresses of cloth and skin, as a shift of a small body against a larger frame was unconsciously made.

"Urgh…wha…"

A fine brow twitched.

Oh yes.

Seto Kaiba was _not _happy by the sudden and unpleasant turn of events. No, screw unhappiness – the man was downright _furious_ with the boy's stupidity and his recklessness. Why, if _he _hadn't pranced about the room like an ecstatic buffoon and _tripped _over the goddamn cords (thus knocking over his tray – there was food, cutlery and plates scattered **everywhere**), none of _this _would have–

The brunet blanched, eyes widening a tad bit as the younger male suddenly shifted across his lap yet once again. Although this time, those small hands that had once instinctively clutched his knee and thigh now seemed to be–

There was a vehement hiss, as well as the sudden painful rough grasping of strong hands around thin wrists. "Damn brat, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"…hah?" A befuddled look was presented before, all too suddenly–

"Wha –Hey! O_ww_!" Yami protested, wincing in pain as soon as he felt the older man's ruthless clench upon him tightened. "Let – let go–!"

A tug, driven by bewilderment.

And Seto Kaiba merely tightened his vice-like grip a tad bit more, blue eyes glowering in the dim room as those pliant lips pursed into one heck of a disheartening scowl.

_What on earth…?_

There was a furrowing of brows.

A displeased frown. And another tug was attempted once again. The small, lean body of the boy rubbing oh so _sensually_ across–

"Prick- what are you – hey! Let – _whoa­_!"

A sudden sense of wooziness washed over him when those hands suddenly yanked him and–

Yami blinked in astonishment, heated words soon dying on his lips as he was startled to find himself staring up into a pair of devastatingly **stunning **blue, blue eyes. Yes, they were simply so stunning that the boy was left downright speechless by the sheer intensity that was held by them.

_Wha…?_

Without warning, those blue, blue eyes suddenly seemed to become impossibly even bluer as Seto Kaiba suddenly leaned down – the tip of his nose barely touching Yami's own, those well-groomed russet bangs tangling ever so affectionately with his, those strong fingers gripping him oh so _desperately_ as blue eyes burned ever so passionately into crimson ones– and parted his lips, allowing a rush of warm_, moist_ air to caress the seams of his own in such mind-reeling, heart-throbbing, tantalising way.

"**Stop that.**"

_Oh god…_

Yami stiffened, the sound of his own heartbeat pounding so loudly in his ears as his hands hung helplessly by his sides, the thin wrists held ruthlessly within the vice-like grasp of the businessman. Breathing raggedly, the boy's lips quivered, ever so apprehensively, as each spine-tingling caress was made by the brunet's hot wine-tinged breath…!

_Oh god–_

Good gracious. Was he **blushing**?

There was a splutter of utmost mortification and Yami, feeling absolutely horrified with the situation at hand, struggled to free himself from the older man's grip. And yes, a blush clearly evident upon those cheeks. How lovely. "W-what the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything! Wha–what is _wrong _with you, you cranky old man!?"

_OLD MAN?_

Miffed, Seto Kaiba narrowed his eyes and –

"_Waaah - __**oww**__!_"

The poor disorientated boy was suddenly and roughly shoved off his lap, landing onto the floor none too gracefully by the man's shoes in a tangled little sprawl of outstretched limbs and microphone cords. Shaking off the nauseating giddiness that had impaled him briefly the moment he collided against the floor, the boy then glared up at the unflappable businessman (who obviously enjoyed looking down the slender bridge of his nose at him, those dreadful _ice cubes _gleaming ever so menacingly with sardonic glee) and brandished his microphone threateningly, his antlers lay neglected on the floor by his side. "_You! _Why–!"

"You've ruined my dinner with your horrific display of entertainment. I've had enough of you, _slave_. Tomorrow, I expect you to be at my house at five o'clock sharp. You're dismissed." With a swish of russet bangs and a quick brush of hands across the smooth black material of tailored trousers, Seto Kaiba stood up and smoothly stepped around the unpleasant mess on the floor, his polished leather loafers swiftly making their way towards the exit…only to halt to an abrupt stop when the brunet found his path blocked by one peeved crimson-eyed youth.

There was a slight twitch of scowling lips.

A faint gleam of purple scales.

And a furrowing of dark brows.

Good heavens.

Seto Kaiba curled his fingers.

That plaster really does grate on your nerves, doesn't it?

Refraining the sudden urge to peel the ridiculously eye-catching band aid off the boy's forehead (and none too gently, might he add), the businessman narrowed his eyes at the youth with a tad bit of annoyance. "What?"

A _tsk._ And the boy pursed his lips into a scowl. "I did not ruin your dinner."

"Oh, so you're saying my tray had magically jumped from my lap and crashed onto the floor? How shocking, indeed."

"The only reason why I knocked over your stupid stray was because _you _**tripped** me up when I was dancing, you–!"

Without a second thought, Seto Kaiba raised his arm and simply pushed the boy aside, not bothering to spare a look at him as he swiftly stepped out of the room and made his way down the dimly-lit corridor in a succession of confident strides.

"H-hey! Where do you – stop! Don't walk away from me, you jerk! I'm not done with you! Wait!"

Seto stopped, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he cast the boy a icy look when he felt those fingers wrap themselves around his arm, roughly pulling him back. His vision was then filled with a pair of crimson eyes, hard and demanding and filled with fury.

The corner of his lip twitched up into a small smirk.

_Hmp._ _Damn brat._

He pulled his arm out of the younger male's grip with such force that the other was driven back. Seto Kaiba then turned away and continued his journey with an air of accomplishment, as if he had successfully batted an annoying fly from sight.

Yami let out a sound that was full of disbelief. As he watched the tall figure of Seto Kaiba growing smaller with every stride, his vision became obscured. It was then when he realised his eyes were hot and wet and something was running down his cheek.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Phooey. That's all I can write for now. Terrible, isn't it? I've tried my best though (many thanks to my dahling, **Koshi Noriko** for helping me tie up the loose ends - Chu!), abusing my poor fingers. After re-reading chapter one to chapter eight, I've realised something. Seto Kaiba is one evil man. And Yami is just…explosive. Haha. There are times when I think I've bent (read: abused) these characters too much that I feel the urge to just STOP because of such OOC-ness. But then again, I've gone too far to stop and things are starting to become more interesting from this point on in the story. Readers and reviewers, thank you for supporting me this far! Until the next chappie! ^o^

**In the next chapter:** After being brutally mistreated on that dreadful date, Yami decides enough is enough. Who cares about that stupid kiss anyway? **Punching **oversized mushrooms is way better than seeing that jerk's face. Hell, even going on a **date with Jounouchi** is more enjoyable. But wait. What's this? Seto Kaiba is going to become his **stepfather**?? And what do **rainbow-coloured cars** got to do with this?


End file.
